White Night
by Jazmine Whitlock
Summary: Aurora and Nika have had their wildest dreams fulfilled. The next chapter of their adventure awaits. Canon couples, living with the Cullens. Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Dreams Come True

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga.

A/N: To the people who have read this story we have added the prolouge to chapter one. We thought it would work better this way.

Chapter One

Dreams Come True

Nika sat in Aurora's room printing off the 37 hour trip to Forks, Washington while Aurora read up on how to get to places mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

"Okay so we have to cross the Calawah river, head north and look for the turn off and after 3 miles we should find the house."

"Sounds good to me," Nika said. "As if it's really there."

"I don't think it is either, but we're going to see the sights."

Nika just grabbed the five page print out and started to gather their things. "Hey Aurora, print off a map from Forks to La Push."

"Yeah, if we're going all that way for the Cullens, why not go to La Push."

"La Push Baby La Push!" The best friends sang in unison. "Don't ya just love that line?" Laughing they took their things out to Nika's car.

Two days later...

"We've been driving for over an hour, it's not here."

"We just need to go a little further."

After five minutes Nika heard Aurora gasp. "I think I've found the turn off."

Nika made a sharp right turn to go down another winding road. "3 more miles to go."

"Nika slow down. I don't want to hit a tree thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Slowing down from 35 to 25 Nika just shook her head. After 7 minutes Nika slammed on the brakes, "Oops sorry."

Stepping out with jaws dropped they stared at the three story house that should host the Cullens neither blinked for fear that it would all disappear.

A tall blonde hair idol stepped out onto the front porch tossing keys up in the air, humming Dixie.

"But.t.t…it…its…itsss… Passing out Aurora almost hit the ground, but the idol caught her just in time.

"Ooh…so pretty," Bouncing her pointer fingers together Nika was next and once again the idol caught her just before her head hit the ground.

"Help!" the yond idol called toward the house.

Another blonde man slightly older than the idol, but just as handsome and youthful bronze haired god stepped out of the house at his call for help.

"Jasper, what did you do?" the god asked of the idol as he eyed the two girls in Jasper's arms.

"I didn't do anything, Edward. I just walked out of the house and they fainted."

The older blonde man stooped down in front Jasper staring into his eyes as he checked for a pulse on the girls. "Edward, his eyes are still gold, he didn't bite them. I think they just hyper-ventilated." the older blonde spoke for the first time.

"Carlisle?" jasper spoke in a question, wondering if the girls were going to be okay.

"They're okay." Carlisle the older blonde assured him.

Picking up Nika Carlisle stepped toward the house. Jasper picked up Aurora and followed. Edward brought up the rear, shaking his head, mumbling, "Humans."

They sat the girls on the couch in their lard living room. Three young woman stood off to the side watching.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting to watch." the short black haired pixie said after a second of blank stares.

"What do you mean, Alice?" the other dark haired girl asked of the pixie.

"Wait 'til they wake up." Alice answered. Edward was chuckling at the exchange.

"What's so funny Edward?" the dark haired girl turned on him.

"I'm betting on Alice this time, Bella. Wait 'til they wake up." Edward told her walking over and kissing her gently on the forehead.

About that time the girls were beginning to stir. Aurora finally coming to, turned to Nika and whispered, "That was Jasper."

"Yes and that's Esme," Nika replied panting at the caramel haired woman leaning over them.

"Are you alright, girls?" she asked them.

"We're fine just a little shocked actually," Aurora told her. "We weren't expecting you to be real."

"Why would we not be real?" Carlisle asked, wondering about what they could mean.

"Um, cuz of the books." Nika responded.

"What books?" Jasper asked from behind the pixie.

Aurora started to hyper-venality again. "Calm down Aurora. You aren't going to give him a snack." Nika said as she fanned her friend.

Aurora came back to her senses. "Damn, the books are in the car." she exclaimed under her breath.

In a flash Edward was holding out four nearly identical, barely touched books. "These books?" he asked.

"Oh wow…um yeah," Aurora stumbled over her words. "You might want to read them yourself."

Ten minutes later Edward handed the books over to Carlisle. "It has everything about our pasts and chronicles the last two years of Bella's human life." Turning to the two girls he asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"Came for room and board…so which rooms are ours?" Nika asked smiling.

"Why does that sound sooo familiar?" Esme asked, grinning up at Alice and Jasper. Jasper smiled lovingly down at Alice as she looked up at him with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Well, we only have on vacant room right now, but you're welcome to share." Carlisle said smiling slightly at the two girls.

"Follow me!" Alice squealed and turned toward the stairs. The two girls looked at each other and grinned sheepishly, then got up and followed the pixie with Jasper falling into line. They led the human women up to the third floor to Edward's old room, since he had moved into the cottage along with Bella and Renesmee.

Watching Alice slowly open the door Nika held her breath. As the realization hit, Nika squealed, clapping her hands. The room was empty from the white walls to the wall of glass. Running around the room she turned to watch Aurora.

Aurora had stopped at the doorway. She knew who's room this was and she was more flabbergasted that she was actually standing in what had once been Edward's room. Her blue eyes were as big as saucers and her mouth was hanging open.

Alice and Jasper laughed lightly at the girls' reactions. Jasper pulled Alice out of the room saying, "Let them get settled in, then you can bombard them with questions."

Two days later…

Nika and Aurora stood outside Carlisle's office. Nika knocked on the door and awaited Carlisle's answer. There was something they wanted to talk to him about.

"Come in girls," Carlisle called a split second later.

"Can we talk to you about something Carlisle?" Nika asked.

"What about?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I want to be a vampire and wants Jasper to bite her. But before I turn I want to see ya'll to play baseball oh and I want my eggs frozen." Nika said as if nothing was wrong with her asking this.

"What do you mean turned…and bitten by Jasper?" This had clearly shocked him.

"Just what I said," Nika replied.

"She wants to be immortal," Aurora tried explaining a little better. "She has a fear of getting older worse than Bella's and I want proof that this is all real, that it isn't all going to disappear in the blink of an eye."

"But Jasper? Obviously, since you've read the books, you know ha has low self-control." Carlisle was still a little confused by Aurora's choice.

"I think Jasper's self-control is directly linked to the fact that he doesn't believe in himself. I plan on changing that. Proving that he can stop if he wants too. Besides he's always been my favorite." Aurora stated, blushing and looking to her lap at the end.

Carlisle turned back to Nika. "Could you explain why you would like to see us play baseball first and why you want me to freeze your eggs."

"Well even if I don't remember it, I would still like to see ya'll play and as for my eggs, this way if I choose to have a child I still can."

"Why do you want to see them play human, Nika. If you won't remember it, why does it matter so much to you? Besides you'll see it so much better with your vampire eyes." Aurora asked just as confused as Carlisle.

"Just in case it takes a while to convince them." Nika looked over at Aurora. "Jasper lover," She murmured with a smile.

"It will be a few days for you anyway. I have to extract the eggs to freeze. I need to get all the supplies to bring here. We also have to wait for a thunderstorm to play baseball in," he explained to Nika then turned to Aurora. "We can however take care of your bite mark tonight. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward would you come here for a minute?" The three boys were in the office before either of the girls could blink.

"Carlisle, is she insane? I could kill her!" Jasper was screaming before anyone could utter a sound. He had obviously heard the whole conversation.

"Jasper, she knows that. Like Alice she has faith in you. Besides, that's why I called in Emmett and Edward. They're back-up if we need them," Carlisle told him.

"Carlisle, are you sure about this?" Jasper asked still unsure of himself.

"Ask her, if she's sure then I'm all for it," Carlisle told him pointing at Aurora.

Jasper turned to Aurora. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her with a frown on his face.

"Yep!" she replied with a smile on her face, holding her hand out to him.

Okay," he said gently taking her hand. Jasper took a deep unnecessary breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do. Closing his eyes he sunk his teeth into the flesh on the palm of her hand.

Aurora gritted her teeth trying not to cry out. She knew Jasper could feel her pain and she didn't want to make it worse by forcing him to hear it too. It felt like her hand was on fire. As the fire began to spread, Jasper withdrew his teeth, and began to drink, sucking the venom back out with the blood.

Emmett stepped closer to pull him away. Aurora stopped him by holding up her free hand. "He's fine, there's still venom in my system. I can still feel it burning."

Emmett backed away with a wary look in his eyes.

As the fire faded from her hand completely, Aurora felt Jasper suck one last clean taste of her blood out before pulling away.

He looked at her with crimson eyes. "Was all that pain worth it for one shimmering scar you'll never get rid of? He asked her.

She grabbed her hand back as if offended and retorted, "Yes, it was."

Carlisle came around his desk to bandage her still bleeding hand. All three boys backed out of the room, holding their breath. Jasper was shaking his head, keeping his now red eyes closed, as if ashamed of the new color.


	2. Last Requests

DISCLAIMER: We do not, I repeat DO NOT own the characters of Twilight!

Chapter Two

Last Request

The doctor's cold, clammy hand roamed over her flat stomach as he let the ultra sound scanner lock onto her ovaries. Squeezing her eyes shut she felt the needle pierce her ovary and it hurt like hell. Unknown to them she wasn't what Carlisle had told them. She didn't even listen to him as he talked to the nurse.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw the nurse smiling at her. "All done." Looking the average, raven haired woman over as she walked out of the examining room. "We took fifteen eggs, so once they are frozen we'll give Carlisle a ring to come pick them up."

Nika realized as she walked into the changing room that she would never feel her child move inside of her nor know that it was safe inside of her growing. As long as she could find the one person that made her heart soar, then they would have a child that was theirs.

Walking into the waiting room where Aurora waited for her to come out she saw the questions in her blue eyes. "It went okay I guess. They now have fifteen eggs and then when I find him, if I ever find him, I'll be a mommy." She glanced down at Aurora's almost healed hand. It had only been four days.

"You will Nika, have faith. Alice said that you would find him once you become a member of the family and if you stay without changing you never would even with her help." Stepping toward the parking garage they spotted the silver Volvo. Once in they let Edward drive them home.

"Alice says a storm is coming in a few days. It's going to be big." Looking into the rearview mirror he saw the look on Nika's face, for once grateful that he didn't have Jasper's power. "So you'll get your baseball game after all." Edward said trying to cheer her up.

"Edward, leave her alone, she looks like she's been through enough." Bella said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah just don't bring up P-O-N-I-E-S." Aurora said from next to her best friend.

Sighing heavily Nika just shot Aurora a deadly glare. "Not funny. What if I never find him? Even with me being a vampire and all I just may end up alone."

"I'm betting on Alice." The two vampires up front chimed in at the same time.

"Yeah I know…"

"Just drop it Nika. Let what is to happen, happen and then think about what is to come when it gets there." Edward said.

"Yeah so says mister doubting Mustafa. No I won't turn her I want her to be human…well as you can see that worked out _real _well. It was the one time you bet against Alice wasn't it?" Nika said as she looked back at Edward. Hearing a growl she just smiled sweetly as Aurora lightly chuckled. He slammed onto the brakes just as they reached the house, on purpose, "Hey what was that for?"

"Well, let's see, one you did not just call me DOUBTING MUSTAFA, and two you have to remember we are vampires, we won't die if I crash this car because you two don't stop getting on my last nerve."

"PRETTY…PINK….PONIES…IN…PURPLE…TUTUS!" Nika yelled at the top of her lungs as Aurora ran from the car.

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" She screamed as she reached the front door.

"You laughed," He said right in her ear.

Twirling around she gasped, "That really is starting to get annoying Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Oh wow she remembers his full name after something like that?" Bella asked Nika.

"Oh come on even after just a few days you'd think that even you would know that nothing stops her thinking. Even that."

Stepping into the house Aurora yelled for Esme, "ESME COME AND STOP YOUR SON FROM KILLING ME!"

"Oh please stop being over dramatic, it's not your strong suit, that would be Rose." Edward said as he pulled Bella into his arms.

"If you want over dramatic, just give me a bottle of Vodka and then you will have your over dramatic." Nika said as she looked at Edward and hid the baseball bat that had been next to the door.

Edward just rolled his eyes. "Quit with the ponies please I'm getting a headache."

"Oh I'll give you a headache." Just then a large silver bat was up against his head and it didn't even phase him. "AW…AW….AW…AW…" Nika was still shaking from the aftershock of it.

"Wow I only thought that happened in cartoons." Jake said as he came into the house holding Nessie.

"Yeah well, she was the dumb one hitting a vampire with a baseball bat…I think it belongs to Jasper." Edward said as he took his daughter into his arms.

"Oh when I'm done vibrating I'm sooo coming after you with some help."

"I volunteer," Bella said as she raised her hand.

"What are we doing?" Emmett came down the stairs.

"Kicking Edward's immortal butt!" Jake said as he stepped up. "Bella, you shield, we punch."

"Wait lets see if Jazz wants to join." Emmett was gone and then back with Jasper in tow.

"The Calvary has arrived," Jasper said as he dragged Edward out the back door with Emmett's help. Bella, now holding Nessie, following the boys with Jacob right behind her with the humans bringing up the rear.

Bella put up the shield as the boys took their fight positions. Edward was looking at Bella like he couldn't believe she would do this to him. Just as the first hits were being placed they heard Esme yell down at them, "BOYS!"

"No stopping this one, Esme. Edward deserves this one." Aurora said loud enough for Esme to hear her all the way up on the second floor and for Nika.

"I don't care. It's going to stop right this second." Esme said as she came down to stop it herself.

"He nearly killed us and this is what he gets for even thinking of trying to kill us." Nika said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?!" Esme slowly turned her head to look at Edward. "Have at him boys. He needs to learn not to threaten human lives, especially when they live with us." She stood next to Aurora watching them fight. Alice and Rose soon came running down wanting to see the fight as well.

"What happened to bring this on?" Rose asked as she admired Emmett's fighting skills.

"Edward tried to kill the humans." Jazz called as he rushed Edward.

"You do know that you can't kill him? Carlisle is at work," Bella added in.

Nika pulled out her new phone and dialed Carlisle's number. "Hey Carlisle you may want to come home." She paused as he answered.

"What happened?"

"Well, Edward may need you in a few…ouch, that looked like it hurt. He tried to kill us mere humans and so now we are all watching Emmett, Jazz, and Jake kick his butt…ooh."

"I'm on my way." He sounded a little exasperated.

Hanging up the phone Nika watched the fight. Emmett head butted him, threw him to Jacob as he kicked Edward to Jazz who pinned him to the ground and got a few punches in before Edward pushed him off and got a few good licks in himself. Then just like that Emmett was thrown into a tree with a very loud crack.

"I was only joking with them." Edward said as he started backing way head toward the house.

"Yeah right, you were pissed bro." Emmett said as he tackled him and dragged him back into the circle.

"What the hell is going on?" Leah asked as she stepped up to join the girls blocking the house. Seth following as he kept his eyes on the fight.

"He tried to kill us so the boys are fighting for our honor." Nika said as she slung an arm around Seth's shoulder. "Stay with us and watch."

"But, I have to save Edward before they kill him." Seth was worried.

"Seth they can't kill him…Bella would kill them." Nika said but it was no use. Seth phased and jumped into the middle of the fight guarding Edward from his brothers and Jake.

"Leah, phase and get your stupid brother out of this." Seth shook his head at Jake as he snapped at his alpha.

"STOP!" Carlisle boomed over the racket. Walking into the backyard he grabbed Emmett and pulling him off of Edward. "All of you go back to the house."

"But he needs a good butt whooping." Jake said as he ran at Edward but Seth got in the way.

"Yes and that is my job as his father, not his son-in-law and his brothers." Looking at Jake as he started to growl at him.

"Dr. Fang it ain't like that with Nessie and me….Sorry Bella."

"Yes and I am still the head of this household and I will decide what the punishment will be. So you go as well Jacob Black and take your wolves with you." Hoping to spare Edward some dignity. Even though Jazz and Em would more than likely give Edward problems in the future.

Jacob grabbed Seth and started to walk toward the pack's house. Since there were five wolves living on the property the Cullens decided to give them their own home instead of sleeping under the same roof with vampires or under the stars as some would prefer. Once everyone was in the house Carlisle marched Edward up to his office. As soon as the door closed everyone rushed to hear Carlisle give Edward the third degree. Jazz was giving Aurora a play by play while Em did the same with Nika.

Three days later…

Loading out of Emmett's Jeep the girls climbed onto Em and Jazz's backs as they carried them the rest of the way to the clearing. They saw a blur running around placing the bases where they go, a far greater distance than mortal baseball, Alice was winding up on the pitchers mound with Esme catching. Edward came to a stop and kissed Bella once. Nessie was with Jacob visiting Billy and Charlie.

"Okay we're about to start. You will be taking turns umpiring and as for anything else just have fun." Carlisle said as he handed Rose and Jazz their bats.

Edward and Emmett claimed the outfield, Bella, Rose, Jazz, and Carlisle were in line to bat. Rose was tossing the bat catching it end on end, Jazz was twirling the bat in his unique way while Bella was up to bat and Carlisle watched and Aurora umpired.

Alice threw the ball so fast that it was just a small blur. Bella smacked the ball over the trees and Edward went running. The next thing they saw was Esme raise her hand the catch the ball. "Bella, you're OUT!" Aurora said.

Next was Rose. She hoisted the bat up and watched the ball as Alice threw it over the home plate, hitting it once again over the trees , Edward chased and a split second before Rose touched the plate, Esme caught the ball but Aurora was too busy watching Jasper twirl the bat.

Jazz stepped up still twirling away, knowing that she was mesmerized. "SHOW OFF!" Nika yelled, bringing Aurora back to the game at hand and Jazz smugly grinning away.

Alice threw the ball at her husband as she smiled sweetly but her curve ball was anything but sweet. Jazz hit the ball dead on and sent it toward Emmett knowing he wouldn't catch it. Taking off around the bases Jasper zinged by while Emmett barely had time to retrieve the ball. Jasper touched home long before the ball made it. Jazz caught it and tossed it to Alice with a kiss.

Carlisle was the next in line as Alice looked at Edward with a knowing look. Smirking she threw the ball as hard as she could, Carlisle made contact with the ball sending it right between his sons as they launched into the air to caught it. The sound they created as they collided was just like the thunder that was being made all around them. Carlisle made a home run. And so the game continued.

Once they returned home Nika went to the room she and Aurora shared. After tonight it would be just hers and Aurora was moving into the doghouse. As of tonight there was no point of return. No aging, the chance to find the one person that could change the way her heart felt for all time. Then why was she scared?

True she'd be a new born with the bloodlust to fill her concentration for the better part of a year but was she ready to live only off of blood? Would she slip? Emmett had already told her he and Jazz had a bet going and she hoped they were both wrong. She even hoped that she didn't hurt Aurora. After they had met and became friends Nika wanted to protect her friend.

Pacing for the next hour she laid a list out for herself of things to try and remember just in case. But it would be worth it. They had let her speak of her many ideas of how to turn her without breaking the treaty. She laid down on the bed hoping that her last nap would not be short. Once her eyes were closed she drifted into sleep.

Carlisle slipped in with three needles full of venom. As he slowly pierced the skin above her heart he watched her eyes open in shock as he held her pinned to the bed. The next went into her neck and the last was stabbed into her thigh.

Aurora sitting downstairs with Jasper and Alice heard the blood-curdling, earth-shattering scream coming from Nika's room as the venom started to course through her veins.

**A/N:** We thank you all for letting us invade your lives with our story. Even with neither of the OC's ending up with any Cullen or Hale, which sucks big time cuz…we both love our TWILIGHT vampires…JASPER AND EMMETT ARE HOT! So thank you….R&R PLEASE!


	3. Newborn Vampire

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters of Twilight, as much as we might like a Jasper or Emmett of our own.

Chapter Three

Newborn Vampire

Aurora diligently watched over the transformation of her best friend. The Cullens had advised against it, since she was still human, but Aurora insisted, saying she would leave right before Nika awoke. It had been nearly three days and Aurora only left to sleep.

Alice poked her head in the room, "Aurora, it's getting close. You need to go. Get Nessie, find Jacob and go to La Push." Aurora nodded and started out of the room. Alice stopped her. "Stay close to your phone until I call." Aurora nodded again. Turning to Alice she heard her mumble, "the living room," as an answer to Aurora's unasked question.

Aurora went to the living room and found Ness watching a cartoon with Emmett. "Ness, let's go find Jacob and visit Billy. We'll invite Seth and Leah along."

Ness jumped off the couch and into Aurora's waiting arms. "Okay, Aunt Rory. Is Aunt Niki going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. You remember when Mommy turned. She's going to be just fine," Aurora tried to assure her new niece.

Aurora settled Ness onto her back, and set out to find Jacob. They found all three wolves in the living room of the wolf house. "Jake, Alice said we should head to La Push for the day. I was going to take Ness to Billy's. Wondering if you all wanted to tag along?" she asked as Ness climbed off her back and scrambled into Jake's lap.

Aurora, Ness, Jacob, and Seth headed to the garage where Aurora climbed in the drivers seat of Carlisle's Mercedes. Seth climbed in the passenger seat and Jake and Ness settled in the back. Aurora started the car and headed down the winding drive a little faster than she would have two mere weeks ago. She reached the boundary line of LA Push in just a few minutes.

Billy wheeled himself out of the house as Aurora pulled up. As soon as Aurora stopped the car Ness was out, running full out toward Billy. Billy held out his arms as she launched herself in his lap.

Smiling, Jacob followed Ness out of the car. "Hey, Dad."

"Nice to see you too, son," Billy responded smiling. "I see you brought guests with you," he continued as Aurora and Seth climbed out of the car.

"Actually, Aurora brought us. She and Nessie had to get out of the house. Nika's waking up. She could endanger them," Jake explained.

Back at the house Nika opened her eyes to see all the Cullens standing guard around the door. Jasper and Emmett were in the front, with Carlisle and Edward behind them and over their heads she could see the women watching her just as nervously as the men.

"Good morning," Nika said as she stretched her arms above her head. "So let me guess the only two I would want to eat have left the house and….oh food sounds really nice right now…can I just…."

"NO humans, Nika remember," Edward said as he eyed her.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"You sound like Nessie." Emmett said as he smiled. "But no humans, only animals."

"Oh alright."

"Not again," Jazz said as he looked at Bella. "Great, someone with control and it isn't me. Why me?"

"It's the fact that we have never had to live off of human blood for as long as you and you have a whole life to forget just to get to the control that we have…we don't blame you we blame that bitch Maria for not knowing of the other food source so you didn't have to get all depressed. We still love you Jazz." Nika said as she mockingly batted her eyelashes at him.

"See Jazz I'm not the only one that says it?" Alice said as she hugged his waist from behind. "Now take our newborn hunting." She looked at Nika, "You bite him I bite you back."

"Yes ma'am." Nika stood up and saw that she was wearing the same outfit she had worn when she had first arrived at the house, a baseball shirt with Team Cullen on the back and the crest on the front, and a pear of jeans. Smiling she let Jasper lead her to the backyard and through the woods.

Alice picked up her phone and punched in Aurora's number. "You can come home." And hung up.

Aurora turned to Jacob. "That was Alice. She said we could come home," she told him. She then picked up a napping Ness from the couch. "Billy, thanks for putting up with us for the last couple of hours. We really should get home. Nika wasn't known for her patience when she was a human." She turned toward the front door.

Minutes later the four of them were back at the Cullen house. Seth and Jacob headed to the wolf house as Aurora headed to the big house with a still sleeping Ness.

Aurora walked in the front door where Bella and Edward were waiting. Aurora handed Ness to Bella. She then turned to Alice. "Where's Nika?"

She's hunting with Jasper. She'll be back in a little while," Alice answered.

Nika came back in a little less than an hour, her eyes a glowing crimson. Even though Aurora was expecting this and had seen Jasper's gold eyes fade to red when he bit her, it still shocked her a bit.

Edward started massaging his temples as if he had a headache. "Stop, please, stop."

"What is it, Edward?" Aurora asked a bit exasperated.

"Let's see if I can phrase this right. No don't…eat her…no, no…eat her…no don't…eat her…"

Aurora couldn't help but burst out laughing. Not at the thought of being killed and drank from, but Edward's reenactment of Nika's jumbled thoughts. Nika's actions were pretty funny too. She was rocking back and forth on her feet, peeking out from behind Jasper every time her thoughts swayed back toward killing her best friend. She was peeking out from his side, jumping to see over his shoulder, and kneeling down to peer between his legs at odd times.

Jasper was also holding his temples, trying to keep his own emotions in check. It wasn't easy feeling both girl's emotions. Looking up at Aurora at one point he saw her gazing toward his crotch and grinning. He followed her gaze and saw Nika peering out from between his legs looking longingly toward Aurora. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

Finally, after nearly a half hour of battling her own instincts Nika was calm enough to step out from behind Jasper, never getting too far from his side. "All good now," she exclaimed grinning widely.

"Hi," Aurora mumbled nervously waving lightly at Nika.

For the next couple of days the Cullens, Aurora, and the wolf pack slowly reintroduced her to human life. Sam even agreed to let her enter La Push on the condition no other Cullens came along. Jake's pack along with Sam, Jared, and Paul flanked her as she walked through the reservation taking slow deliberately deep breaths.

"Jake, tell me again why we're doing this," Sam asked.

"Because, this way she can get used to human blood quicker than if she were cooped up in the house with the same one and a half humans. It would also look peculiar if she went into town flanked by all of the Cullens."

**A/N**: Sorry for the short chapter, we promise the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed the Jasper crotch shot, couldn't help ourselves. We have a twilight playlist playing as we write this. We will post it on my profile. Check it out. R&R please.


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately we do not own any of the characters of the Twilight Saga…although we own quite a few Twilight memorabilia, a shirt, two posters, all the books, a wrist band, and an Edward pin.

**A/N:** We have no idea why some of our chapters are ending up underlined so please forgive us.

Chapter Four

Saying Good-bye

Jazz and Alice stepped off of the private plane first just to make sure that everything would go smoothly. It was a good thing that it was night time in Louisville, Kentucky but that wouldn't matter at this time of year. It was the middle of winter and it was hardly sunny here anymore except during the other three seasons. Aurora and Nika were next to get off and watched the plane attendants grab their luggage and carried them behind the four of them.

It was a good thing Alice had went on ahead and rented a Lotus Project Eagle. The first time the girls saw the car Aurora was in awe while Nika just whistled low enough for everyone to hear. Jasper gave Alice a small smile and a knowing look.

Nika pulled out her phone and dialed up Edward. "Edward, change in car plans. Forget the Corvette I now want a Lotus Project Eagle, teal green."

"Since when do you speak car and driver?" Edward asked.

"All of two seconds ago."

"What is it that the new fang girl wants?" Nika heard Jacob in the background.

"A 2010 Lotus Project Eagle. And I have no idea how she got that one in her head or line of sight."

"Beats me but I wouldn't mind having that beauty in our garage along with all the other pretty maids."

"Thanks guys." Hanging up Nika got into the backseat next to Aurora. "So my parents first or yours?" She looked over at Aurora wondering who's parents would be easier to tell them the truth.

"Mine, they already know the basics to make the connection while yours are just nonbelievers. Plus they live in two different places."

"Alright then off we go to your mom's."

"Directions? That would help." Jasper said as he looked in the rearview.

"Right, left, left, right, and then a left."

"Ha, ha Nika. Aurora some help here." Jasper pleaded.

"NIIIIKA! Turn left once you get out of the parking lot."

"Thanks." And so they were off. Listening to Aurora telling Jazz how to get to her mom's house. Once they were there Aurora walked up the steps leading to the front porch.

"Um…Aurora, the tree's up." Nika said as she started to walk to the back of the house. "This way ladies and gent." The two older vampires rolled their eyes as they followed the newborn. Aurora shook her head and followed them to the backyard. Once inside the gate Aurora moved in front of them to knock on the door. They could hear the three small Chihuahuas barking their heads off at the quests. Eagle, Aurora's step-father, answered the door looking over the small group as he met Aurora's eyes.

"Welcome home. Your mother will be pleased. " Eagle said as he led them into the living room with the large tree taking up the front entrance. "Dutch, your daughter is home with friends."

Dutch came out of her room rushing to Aurora and hugging her. "I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you." Letting her go she looked at Nika. "So how was the trip?"

"Eventful, very eventful." Aurora answered.

"Who are they?" Dutch said as she looked Jasper up and down then moving over to the fairy at his side.

"Mom, Jasper and Alice Whitlock Hale."

Dutch just gave her daughter a look that said, should I know them? And once it hit the older woman she rolled her eyes. "You have to be kidding me. Vampires don't exist."

"Oh but we do Dutch. We're just as real as you." Nika said as she petted the dogs that for some reason weren't scared of her.

"Wait we? What do you mean we?"

"Well mom…Nika is now a vampire."

"What do you mean Nika's a vampire?"

"Just what it sounds like Dutch. I'm a being that lives only on blood, animal not human." Dutch snatched Bambi off of the floor. "I don't eat pets. Not enough blood even for an appetizer."

"And I'm moving to Forks permanently." Aurora said as she went to move behind Jasper.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE WITH BLOODSUCKERS?" Two snarls came out at the last comment. Dutch started to move away from the vampires. Alice just shook her head at them.

"Sorry about that. We don't like the name you just called us and they get it enough at home from the wolves."

Dutch trying to peer around the tall blonde looked at her daughter. "The wolves are real too?"

"Well, I thought you would put that together once we told you vampires are real." Nika said as she started to play with Pipit. "Anyways, we just wanted to come tell you grab a few things and then go tell my parents and do a few things and be off back home."

"And why aren't they eating you?" Dutch asked as she tried to grab her daughter as she stayed behind Jasper.

Extending her arm Aurora showed her mother the mark on her hand. "See Mom, Jasper's already bitten me, and had a taste of my blood. Out of sight out of mind. See his eyes?" She said as she pointed at his face.

Dutch keeping her distance looked to see the blood red eyes lock onto her. Just as she took a step forward Nika stepped up to her face. "SEE!" Dutch jumped back holding her chest, gasping. "Oops sorry."

Once Aurora got some of her things and her cats and ferret they left to drop the things off at the hotel. When they got to Nika's mother's house Nika told them to stay in the car she would only be a minute.

Walking to the front door Nika took an unneeded deep breath. Knocking she waited for her mother to answer the door. When her mother smiled at her she returned it. "Hi momma. I'm only here for a few seconds. I came to let you know I'm moving to Forks, Washington for good. I feel at peace there."

"Nika Nicole, what is wrong with your eyes?" Her mother asked as she looked her daughter over.

"Nothing is wrong with them, they're contacts. I love you." Nika kissed her mother's cheek and went to the car. She gave Jasper directions to her dad's house.

Going down the windy road that her father lived off of she had few memories of growing up even as a human and now she had even fewer. Once they pulled up next to her dad's '86 Harley Davidson Jasper got out to look it over.

"Look its BLUE!" Jasper said as he looked over at Aurora, because he knew it was her favorite color.

"And SPARKLY, like you." Nika started to laugh at her friend's comment.

Wesley stepped out seeing where all the noise was coming from. "NIKI!" He ran to his daughter and hugged her. "I've missed you. You are never leaving Kentucky again."

"There in lays the problem Dad. I'm moving to Forks, Washington. There is nothing that you can say that can keep me here. I love you and everything but the thing is I'm happy in Forks. More happy there than I am here."

"Oh." He looked down at her explanation. "Who are your friends?"

"Dad I'd like you to meet Jasper and Alice Whitlock Hale. And since you never meet Aurora this is Aurora." Jasper, Alice and Aurora were still standing by the bike.

"So you like my bike? I've had that baby since Nika was a year old."

"Yeah it's nice. Mine is a Ducati." Jasper said beaming with pride.

"A what?" Wesley asked his daughter.

"Dad it's a crotch rocket."

"Oh a piece of shit that explodes when you crash it."

"I won't crash it." Jasper said clearly upset.

They made their way into the house. Denise looked up as she cooked dinner. She sized up Jasper as she stirred the pot of peas. She stopped as the realization hit. "Wesley, Wesley," she started to tap his arm.

"What is it Denise?" Wesley looked at his wife as if he was starting to get annoyed.

"Can we go to the back room?" she asked.

"Why, the three of them will hear every word anyway." Aurora said.

"Oh yeah…wait three…Nika? And why are his…and her, eyes red? Wesley they're vampires!"

"Yeesss, and your point being what?" Aurora asked crossing her arms over her small, narrow chest.

"Yep, I'm one of them too." Nika said as she walked up to her and whispered, "My eyes are red cuz I'm a newborn. And as for Jazz his eyes are red cuz he drank some of Aurora's blood so he wouldn't thirst for her blood while we live with them." Turning to her father she smiled. "By the way Dad. I'm taking Mew with me to Forks. So if you don't mind I'm grabbing a few things and then we'll be leaving." As she went to grab her cat she remembered something. "Oh yeah Dad. Here's sixty thousand dollars to take care of everything around here." Getting her books and cat she waited in the car for everyone else to get in.

Once back at the hotel Aurora laid down to get some sleep for tomorrow. It would be an action packed day.

The next morning, the four of them headed to Lindsey's house. When they got there Nika broke through the front door, and Aurora followed her through it.

"Get out!" Lindsey yelled as soon as she saw the two women, not even stopping to notice Nika's red eyes.

"I don't think so, Lindsey," Nika said in a sinisterly low voice. "We're getting our revenge."

"Revenge?" Lindsey asked stalling for the first time clearly confused.

"Yes, for all the hell you put us through. You hated me for no reason, and Nika for no good reason. You didn't even know what you had with Brandon. He was so devoted to you." Aurora explained their reasoning behind their unannounced visit.

Lindsey stopped and stared. "You don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed at them.

"I don't know what I'm talking about?" Aurora repeated laughing. "You really were blind. He looked over all of your flaws, he wouldn't leave because he loved you, and he didn't go to California because you didn't want to leave your family."

Lindsey gaped openly at Aurora. She never realized how observant the young woman was. She knew too much for her own good.

Nika launched herself at Lindsey pinning her to the floor. She leaned down as if to whisper in the girl's ear, but instead she sank her teeth into Lindsey's neck.

Lindsey let out a strangled scream, and Aurora heard Jasper groan out on the front lawn.

"Nika, stop, you're hurting him," Aurora pleaded knowing Nika would know who she was talking about.

Nika retracted her teeth, but kept her mouth on the girl's neck.

Outside Jasper's groan became dry sobs. Having a past like his, with his gift, feeding off humans was nearly killing him when Alice found him. Every time he slipped he sank down into a depression. Feeling Lindsey's pain, and Nika's almost sadistic joy, he was reminded of life with Maria.

Aurora's heart went out to him, but she had a job to do here too, and couldn't leave Nika alone with Lindsey until the job was finished.

"Stop, her blood's clean Nika," Jasper called from outside loud enough for Aurora to hear, knowing she wouldn't appreciate being left out.

Nika pulled away from Lindsey's neck, her eyes a brighter red than before. Wanting to prolong the girl's agony, Nika grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slit her wrists. Grabbing Lindsey's cut wrists she dragged her off to the bathroom.

Aurora slipped gloves on her hands and sat down at Lindsey's computer. Opening her e-mail account Aurora started typing:

Brandon,

I realize now what a mistake letting you go was. I still love you. I cant live with out you. I'm ending both of our suffering. Please don't hate me for what I do. Remember that I love you, now and forever. Goodbye.

Lindsey

Aurora then sent it to a fake e-mail account they had created before leaving home. She went in to check on Nika. Entering the bathroom, Nika had taken Lindsey's clothes off and lowered her into a bath of warm water, which was slowly turning red with her still flowing blood. Nika was lightly putting pressure to the top of Lindsey's head, keeping her in the water and dropped the knife into the warm, bloody bath water. Suddenly to both their surprises she stopped struggling and passed out. Aurora rushed over and checked her pulse. "She's alive but just barely. She won't be anymore trouble. We should go, we do not want to be when she dies."

Both girls rushed out to where Jasper and Alice waited. Jasper was still crouched on the lawn, dry sobs racking his body from the strangers pain.

"Jasper, we gotta go. She's not dead yet, just unconscious," Aurora commented kneeling down over him.

Jasper didn't move, but the sobs stopped. Slowly he rose from the ground. Suddenly both girls were hit with incredible pain. Both crumbled to the ground. "This is what I feel every time a human is hurt by one of us," Jasper explained leaning over them. He had incredible control to send light sparks into Aurora to keep from killing her and stronger sparks into Nika, making the newborn crumble. Suddenly the pain stopped for both girls. Nika leapt off the ground with a frown on her face, glaring at Jasper. Aurora stayed where she was on the ground, sobbing as Jasper had done earlier. He leaned down and picked her up cradling her to him. "I'm sorry, but you needed to feel that. Murder should not be taken so lightly."

Aurora looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. "How do you stand it? How did you do it for so long?" she asked him.

Jasper chuckled at her words. "I didn't know of another way. It was excruciating every time I hunted and killed."

Aurora, still in Jasper's arms, reached up and threw both arms around his neck. "I am so sorry," she whispered at his ear.

He hugged her close for a few seconds then released her. "You think you can walk now," he asked her.

She nodded against his neck and he leaned down to set her feet on the ground. She let go of him and steadied herself. There was one more murder the two girls were planning, but Aurora knew she would get no pleasure from it. She wondered if Nika felt the same way or if the thought of causing Ashley pain was keeping her too focused to heed Jasper's warning.

Jasper and Alice escorted them to Ashley's place. Aurora looked at Jasper. "I'm sorry, but you know we have to do this."

Jasper nodded gravely at the girls, then walked away. He wouldn't be able to handle the pain of a second death in one day. He turned to Alice, "You wait for the girls. I'll meet you back at the hotel."

For the second time that day Nika broke the front door of someone else's front door. "You are about to pay for everything you have ever done to me." Nika snarled at the human girl frozen on the couch.

Aurora stepped in and off to the side.

"Everything I've done to you? What are you talking about?" Ashley asked sickly innocent.

"How about spreading lies about me and almost costing me my job!" Nika was quickly becoming shrill.

This was what Aurora was afraid of. Her hatred for the girl in front of her had kept Nika's vision too clouded to pay attention to a word Jasper had said. Aurora wasn't even sure if she remembered the dose of pain he had dealt them this morning.

Nika stepped up to her and yanked her off the couch. Spinning with her she grabbed Ashley's head and yanked it sideways quickly breaking her neck. The problem was Nika was so strong Ashley's head severed from her body in the same yank. Blood went everywhere.

Aurora jumped backwards, but not fast enough. "You. Got. Blood. In. My. Hair." she screamed at Nika. "Do you know how long it will take me to get all this out of my hair, not to mention my clothes!" she screamed looking down her front where blood had spattered all over her clothes. It was a known fact Aurora was most proud of her thick, slightly wavy, auburn hair that flowed all the way past her butt.

Nika was staring at her horrorstruck. "Oops," she said not about Aurora's hair and clothes but the fact that she had severed Ashley's head. That had not been her plan.

"Nika, you have blood all over you! How do plan on getting out of here and not getting caught?" Aurora was screaming hysterically.

Alice stepped through the door to see all the damage. "Aurora climb on my back. Nika, let's go."

Aurora did as she was told and Alice and Nika took off toward the hotel. When they got back to their room, Aurora rushed to the bathroom. Stripping she stepped into the shower. She washed her hair at least twice and still wasn't sure if she got all the blood out. She would not forgive Nika for this anytime soon. Finishing her shower she dressed and went back out to the room.

Jasper and Nika were glaring at each other from across the room. Alice was sitting on the bed cross-legged rocking herself back and forth. "Jasper," Aurora yelled and pointed at Alice. He tore his eyes away from Nika and turned to his wife.

Seeing her he rushed to her side and gathered her in his arms. Alice came out of her trance. "This is not going to end well, is it?" she asked Jasper.

"It'll be fine," he assured her. "We'll be long gone before they discover the bodies. They can't trace anything back to us or the girls."

The next morning the four of them boarded the plane. Before takeoff Alice handed each of the girls a package. "Since you're both technically one of us now you might want these," she told them.

The girls exchanged a bewildered look then opened their packages. Sitting inside was their crest, marking them part of the family. Aurora had a thin gold armband with a small crest on the front of it, Nika's was a dainty anklet with and even smaller charm that was the crest.

Aurora fingered hers lightly before lifting it from the box. With tears glistening in her eyes she slipped the band up her arm until it caught and couldn't go any further. It settled perfectly centered between her elbow and shoulder.

Nika was smiling as she continued to stare at her crest for a long moment. Finally she lifted it out of the box and clasped it around her ankle branding herself a Cullen.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the action packed chapter. Had to add the Jasper losing it scene. Thought it was a nice touch since no one really knows what he goes through during a kill. The crest is the only part we took from the movie instead of the book. Bella wears a necklace resembling Rosalie's but smaller. Nessie wears a charm bracelet like her mothers with the crest the only charm. As always R&R please.


	5. Seattle

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters form the Twilight Saga. But we do own the two new OCs.

Chapter Five

Seattle

Stepping off of the first private plane the two best friends thought that it would be a great idea to celebrate the ending of two unworthy foes. Nika, who looked at some of the more inexpensive shops thought that her eyes would never turn gold. True she killed two humans while she had been back in her hometown but that was really no excuse, since only one had truly felt her stone teeth sink into their flesh. That had been the plan from the moment they had come up with the idea that they should go home just to be rid of the two annoying girls that had disrupted both of their lives with their useless trouble making and thought that it would had been funny to set pranks onto them.

Looking ahead Nika saw something that had caught her eye. A young man about the age of twenty-four was doing the same as they were and he looked like someone that might interest her monkish friend.

Nika thought better of pushing her friend as they walked down the streets of Seattle, but she knew Aurora all too well and the man walking toward them was just her cup of tea…well just the kind of guy that might actually interest the twenty-five year old into losing her virgin's robe and might one day consider to marry. But thinking better of not pushing the woman Nika shoved Aurora right into the tall, emerald green eyed, curly blond, that somewhat resembled Jackson Rathbone.

Aurora stumbled and fell right into the poor guy that had no idea what the taller woman was up to. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her before she knocked him over. "Are you okay ma'am?" he asked with a slight southern twang.

"Um, sorry…" Looking up into those sparkling eyes which looked like gemstones her mouth fell open for a moment until she snapped it shut. "Oh wow."

"Cute enough for ya?" Nika whispered into Aurora's ear.

"Shut up." Aurora hissed back. "I am so sorry, please forgive my friend. She has a tendency to push her friends around when she believes it is best for them."

"Hey that's not true only when I think you need help in the love department." Nika said in her defense.

"Don't listen to her she's lost a few marbles along the way." Turning to Nika she hissed, "Thanks for the two month long bruise."

"No problem." Nika walked away leaving them alone for a few moments.

"I really am sorry about her. I don't know what's come over her lately." Actually she did but she wasn't about to tell this stranger that her best friend was a vampire.

"It's alright, my name is Jax Owens, pleased to meet you…" He extended his hand for a friendly shake.

"Aurora Remmington." Taking his hand without thinking. Once he shook her dainty hand he brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed the back of her knuckles. Blushing she didn't know how to respond.

"Damn Jax always stealing the good ones uh?" said a man about the same height and age.

"And what would you know about good ones?" Nika asked as she came back with a can of soda and handed it over to Aurora.

"A lot more than you would know a jackass from a monkey's uncle," the young man replied as he assessed the paler of the two women.

"Kele, did you leave the charm and flattery at home again?" Jax asked.

"Yeah along with your ugly looks." The next thing any one heard was a growl coming from the taller of the two women.

"You may be my little bro but you will show some respect for Josh, it's not his fault that he got the brains and not the looks."

"I won't sell yourself short on that one, honey, you might be smarter than you look. And as for you, it could be plausible that you do have some endearing qualities about you." Nika said to the brothers as she looked them over. Both had blond curls, but Jax's was slightly darker than the other one but then again it was mostly waves and not curls, while Kele's eyes were a lighter, a much lighter green than Jax's eyes.

"Honey?" Jax said as he looked at Aurora and lifted an eyebrow.

"She calls everyone that. Just consider her a true redneck like the rest of us do." Looking over at Kele she saw a blush briefly flash to his cheeks and then disappear. Wondering what had made him do so she looked over at Nika who still had her tongue out. "Yes we see the tongue ring now put it away." Rolling her eyes Nika did as told.

"So how about the four of us go to lunch?" Once again Jax raised one slender eyebrow at Aurora asking more to her than the other two in tow.

"I would love to but…" The next thing Aurora felt was an icy cold hand slipping over her mouth.

"Sure, we'll go." Hissing into her ear Nika looked at Kele. "Have some fun. I promise no biting." Removing her hand she let Jax lead them toward an Applebee's.

Nika walked straight in to the bathroom to put the blue contacts in that Alice had given her as she had stepped off of the plane. Checking the bathroom stalls she walked to the mirror. Opening the container Nika shook her head. Looking into her blood red eyes she smiled. The blood that was sustaining her body wasn't animal, it belonged to an enemy. Once she had both in she looked at her eyes which were now a violent purple.

She walked to the table where Aurora and the two humans males sat. The brothers were on one side as she had to sit next to her friend, across from Kele.

"Wow, she took the shades off." Kele said as he looked her in the eye. "Those have to be contacts."

"And so what if they are? I happen to like them." Nika shot Aurora a look that could say many things.

The waitress walked up to the table at that moment. "Hi, what can I get for you today?"

Aurora turned to the waitress. "Water for her, and a sweet tea for me, no lemon."

"Dr. Pepper," Kele answered the waitress never taking his eyes off Nika as she stared him down.

Jax rolled his eyes at his brother then turned his attention toward the waitress. "Sweet tea, please."

"Oh look, something in common," Nika commented, still staring Kele down.

Aurora and Jax both knew that her comment was meant for them. Aurora turned to glare at Nika, not that Nika saw her.

The waitress walked away.

"Ooh ya blinked," Nika told Kele.

"No I didn't," Kele said as he blinked.

"Yeah ya did, just now," Nika said smiling. Clearly she had been bluffing the first time. She turned to Aurora, "Yes?" she asked noticing for the first time that her best friend was glaring at her.

"That comment was not funny, Nika," Aurora growled at her.

Nika smiled at her friend. "But it was true."

"She cheated," Kele mumbled beside his brother.

"We've moved on Kele," Jax said patiently as both girls shook their heads at him.

"Why don't you tell us more about Josh," Aurora said turning her attention back to Jax.

"How did you hear about Josh?" Kele asked Aurora.

"You mentioned him out on the street," Aurora answered.

"Is your memory seriously that short?" Nika interjected.

"Only when it comes to you," Kele answered.

"You want me to fix that for you?" Nika questioned.

"Nika behave, you promised!" Aurora exclaimed drawing looks from the two boys and the tables around them.

"Oh alright," Nika said sighing deeply. "So about your brother?" she said turning to Jax.

He shook his head at he girls exchange, then launched into a description of his twin brother. "Josh and I are seventeen minutes apart, him being the younger. He shares our blond hair, except it's straighter and he keeps his cut short. His eyes are brown and he wears thick glasses. He's also a computer geek and a genius. He seriously got all the brains in the family."

"So where did you grow up?" Nika asked Jax. She was trying to keep the conversation on him for her friends benefit, not that Aurora minded at this point. She was starting to fall for the guy.

"We grew up in Arizona, but Kele and I live in Port Angeles. Josh still lives in Arizona with Mom and Dad," Jax told them.

Aurora picked up the questioning of Jax. "So what are you doing in Seattle?"

"We just dropped Mom off at the airport. She came up for a visit since we see so little of them," Jax explained. "So what are you girls doing here or do you live here?"

"We're actually on our way home. We live in Forks, but our parents all live in Kentucky," Aurora explained.

The waitress came back with their drinks and took their order.

After the waitress left, Aurora turned back to Jax. "So do you prefer soggy Washington or sunny Arizona?"

"Washington now that I know that I know you're here," Jax replied, smiling at her. Aurora's cheeks turned bright magenta at his comment.

Kele was pretending to gag at Jax and Aurora. Nika noticed and turned to him. "So immature." Nika turned to Aurora, "I'll pick you up in an hour." Turning on her heels she was gone before either of the boys could blink. Aurora had watched her best friend's eyes turn from their bright purple to a deep blue and knew that Nika's eyes had gone black with thirst.

"Where did she go?" Kele asked.

"Nowhere specific, she'll be back in an hour like she said she would be," Aurora left her answer vague and cryptic, not wanting to clue in the boys about their secret life just yet. If she had her way Jax would know soon enough.

"So what do you two do in your spare time?" Aurora asked trying to pull the conversation away from Nika and her sudden departure.

"Excuse me," Kele said before getting up and walking away. He took a seat at the bar a few feet away from the couple on their way to getting cozy.

"Sorry about him," Jax apologized for his brother.

"It's okay, so back to my question. What do you do in your spare time?" Aurora asked again.

"Actually, I play guitar."

"Hmm, you'd get along with Edward," Aurora commented without thinking.

"Who's Edward?" Jax asked his face falling some.

Aurora chuckled at the look on his face. "It's not like that. Edward's one of my brothers. Maybe I should explain my family now."

"Maybe you should," Jax said sounding suspicious.

Aurora didn't like his tone even if she did understand it. She wanted to tell him everything, but knew she couldn't and she knew it would hurt him when he found out she had lied to him. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen is my adopted father, Esme is our mother. I have seven brothers and sisters all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie are Esme's niece and nephew. Their parents were killed in an accident when they were eight and they've lived with the Cullens ever since. Edward, Alice, and Emmett were adopted when Esme found out she couldn't have kids of her own. Bella is Edward's wife. The two of them took in his real brother's little girl Renesmee when he and his wife were killed in an accident. Nika and I were taken in when we moved to Forks on or own. Jazz and Alice and Emmett and Rose are items. When Alice and Emmett joined the family Jazz and Rose were already with them and it just sort of happened."

"You have a complicated family," Jax told her.

"Yeah I know."

"Why would I get along with Edward?" he asked.

"Edward plays the piano. In fact he writes his own music," Aurora explained.

They finished their lunch exchanging small talk. When Nika arrived Aurora gave him her phone number and e-mail address. "Thanks for lunch. I had a good time. Call me and we can get together sometime." She reached up on her toes and lightly kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away smiling at his shocked expression. She turned and saw Kele looking on wearing the same expression as his brother. She smiled at him waving as she and Nika walked away.

When the girls arrived home, they saw waiting for them in the driveway their cars. Both Aurora's Mustang and Nika's Lotus sat there shining in the sun. Aurora turned to Nika. "It doesn't sparkle," she said knowing her friend would get the joke.

Apparently Jasper got it too. As he walked past her skin sparkling in the sun, he hissed in her ear, "Thank God."

She just stuck her tongue out at him and grimaced.

"Alice can I get a laptop like tomorrow," Aurora asked, her Kentucky roots showing.

Alice grinned, "We'll get it to match your car."

"That works," Aurora agreed.

Nika stuck her head in. "Can I get one too?"

"One teal-green, one blue laptop coming up. Aurora it might take a couple of days, but I'll try."

"Thanks, Alice."

**A/N: **Yeah we know it's not centered around the Cullens, but this chapter is crucial to the story. The boys will make repeat appearances, and become solid in the story as it progresses. More of the Cullens in the next chapter. R&R


	6. Visitors

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Twilight.

Chapter Six

Visitors

The doorbell rang and Alice danced toward the door. She opened the door to reveal two white-blonde vampires. "Peter, Charlotte, won't you come in," she chimed in her bell like voice.

Peter and Charlotte were friends of Jasper's from his days with Maria. She created all three of them in her war for power. Peter and Charlotte were the first to leave, then they went back and helped Jasper escape. He stayed with them for a time, but could not handle their style of hunting. He left and wandered on his own for a time before finding Alice.

"Where's Jasper," Peter asked.

"Taking our newborn hunting. We don't think letting her hunt alone is a good idea. She's a bit unpredictable," Alice explained.

"Is that a human I smell?" Charlotte asked sniffing the air.

"Yes, and she's off limits," Emmett answered a little too harshly.

"We're not stupid. This isn't the first time you've brought a human amongst you." Peter snapped at him.

"Aurora, could you come down here please?" Alice called up the stairs.

Aurora came down the stairs. "What…Oh," she said catching sight of the two strange vampires. "Peter and Charlotte right?" she asked them.

"How did she know that?" Charlotte asked.

"The same way she knew who we were and how to find us, I assume. The books," Alice answered.

At that point Jasper and Nika walked through the doors.

"Peter, Charlotte," Jasper exclaimed in surprise at seeing them.

Peter and Charlotte turned and both of them gasped at the color of Jasper's eyes.

"Slip up again, did we?" Peter asked teasing.

"No," he answered simply, pointing at Aurora. She floated the rest of the way down the stairs and held her scarred hand out for them to see.

"Oh," they both breathed. Looking at Jasper, Peter asked the obvious question. "How is she still human?"

"I bit her on her request. The venom was sucked back out of her system before it took effect," Jasper explained.

"So who bit her?" Charlotte asked looking at Nika.

Before anyone could answer Peter cut in with a question of his own. "Isn't your treaty with the Quileutes broken?"

Jake spoke up for the first time since they had entered the house. "No one bit Nika. They injected her with their venom. Aurora stayed human, so the treaty is technically still intact. The girls found loopholes to get what they wanted."

Peter and Charlotte scowled at the wolf in their midst, but were clearly impressed with the girls quick thinking.

"They both live here now. Aurora opting to stay human. Her vampire protector supporting her decision all the way," Emmett explained glancing at Nika.

"Uncle Jazz," Renesmee called coming down the stairs and throwing herself at Jasper. He leaned down and picked her up situating her on his hip.

Bella and Edward followed at a slower pace. "Renesmee, say hello to our guests," Bella chastised gently.

Renesmee turned to Peter and Charlotte with a sheepish grin on her face. "Hello," she said.

"Sorry about her, she gets a little excited." Edward addressed Peter and Charlotte.

Two days later, Peter and Charlotte were playing with Renesmee on the living room floor. Aurora sitting on the couch watching was waiting for Jax to call. He had told her he would call her today.

At that moment there was a knock on the front door. Aurora went to answer the door. "Oh. My. God." she said slamming the door in the face of the dark brunette who obviously had Mexican roots.

Edward, seeing the face in her mind came flying down the stairs. "Who was that?"

"I think it was…it was…" Aurora couldn't finish her sentence.

"Maria!" Edward exclaimed.

Peter and Charlotte leapt to their feet. Charlotte grabbed Renesmee and hugged her close half turning her body away from the door to shield Renesmee. Peter stepped protectively in front of her shielding her and the child.

Jasper came flying down the stairs. "What about Maria?" he practically screamed.

"Door…door…" was the only word Aurora could mutter before hiding herself behind Emmett and Nika who had come running when they heard the commotion in the living room. She was after all only human and Maria wasn't exactly known for her mercy or self-control.

By this the time the whole family had arrived in the room. Jasper moved to the front door and opened it. "Maria. Why don't you come in?"

Maria stepped through the front door. "Was that a human that answered the door?" she asked

"Yeah, what about her?" Emmett snapped.

She turned to Jasper ignoring Emmett. "Jasper, how nice to see you again." She looked over and caught sight of Peter and Charlotte. "And Peter and Charlotte! We can have a reunion."

"Skip it Maria. What do you want?" Jasper was in no mood for her fake pleasantries.

"I can't come and see my favorite Major?" she asked sweetly.

"Not without an ulterior motive, no," Jasper answered shortly.

"Jasper, I'm hurt," she said in mock upset.

Jacob walked in and saw Maria. He snarled and phased. He stepped up next to Peter to further protect Nessie. He continued to snarl in Maria's direction.

Nessie reached over and started running her fingers through Jacob's russet fur, cooing softly, "It's okay, Jacob. I'm okay."

Maria heard the soft exchange and Jacob's growl die down. "The toddler is in love with the werewolf? How sweet," she said incredulously.

"Back off my daughter." Edward sneered through clenched teeth.

"Daughter? How did this come about? Vampires can't have children," she replied matter of factly turning to face Edward.

"My wife was human when she was born," Edward replied coldly.

"So this the second human you've brought into your midst."

"Third," Nika replied without further explanation.

Maria turned her glare to Nika. "Newborn huh? Jasper you should know how to keep her in check by now."

"She's in check. You're the one out of line. You shouldn't even be here," Jasper said fighting to keep his voice even.

Maria's eyes turned to Alice. "Still with your little pixie, huh. I'd have thought you would've moved on by now."

Alice crumbled on the stairs in a heap of dry sobs.

"Get out," Jasper told her not bothering to keep his temper in check any longer. "If you ever come back we will not hesitate to kill you."

"Who's hesitating?" Nika snarled from Emmett's vice like embrace. She would've attacked at her comment about Alice had it not been for Emmett.

Maria smirked at the newborn and walked out.

Nika let out one last snarl then went limp. Emmett let her go. Jasper, Nika and Aurora raced to Alice's side. Jasper was the first to reach her. He sat down on the steps and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a bone crushing embrace. Jasper wrapped his arms around her slender form rubbing her hair and back trying to calm her down. Nika and Aurora sat down on steps around Jasper and sat quietly waiting for Alice to calm down.

Jacob had left and was back now in his human form.

The whole family jumped when the doorbell rang. Edward opened the door wide enough that the whole family saw who was standing there. The only two to react were Peter and Charlotte. Even Aurora heard their sharp intake of breath before they cut their breathing off.

"Jax!" Aurora exclaimed, running down the stairs to be swept up in his embrace. She threw her arms around him returning the hug.

"I'll take Alice to our room," Jasper said pulling to his feet with Alice still in his arms.

"Don't bother Jasper, we're leaving," she said as she watched Jax's eyes take in the scene before him, questions burning in his eyes. She turned back to Jax. "Just let me get my car keys."

Before she could even turn around Nika held them in front of her face. She grabbed them from Nika, glaring as Jax took two steps backward. "What was that?"

"I promise I'll explain everything, but not here," Aurora told him.

"Nika!" Edward exclaimed. "Aurora do you think telling him the truth is a good idea?"

"I have to Edward. I can't keep lying to him. Not after this," she said motioning around her.

Edward took in Jax's hurt expression at her confession and nodded in her direction.

_Thank you _she thought knowing Edward would hear. She heard a whispered "Good luck."

She pulled Jax out to her Mustang. They got in and she started the car. Before they had pulled away Nika came out and sped away in her Lotus.

"What is going on Aurora?" Jax asked impatiently.

"Not here, Edward can still hear us," Aurora mumbled more to herself than him but he heard her.

"What?" he said rather shrill.

Instead of answering Aurora drove off down the driveway at a good 60 miles per hour.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked not used to her driving.

"No, I live here, I know this driveway like the back of my hand. Chill out."

Aurora drove to a stretch of forest that was familiar to the whole family. She stopped and dragged him down the trail, stopping not far from the family's favorite meadow, though she couldn't find it on her own.

"Jax, I need to explain a lot of things about my family. I haven't actually been lying, just leaving things out," she told him. She already loved him more than she had anyone else in her life. She couldn't stand hurting him, nor did she want to lose him, but the truth had to come out sooner or later.

Jax sat down on a fallen tree stump and pulled her down next to him. "Then fill me in," he told her gently.

"Promise you'll hear me out, before reacting. I need you to have an open mind. I don't want to send you running, but this just might."

"I promise to hear you out," he told her with a light sigh, not sure what he was agreeing to.

"Okay. My family, as you may have noticed is not exactly normal. In fact, they aren't even human, though I am," she started.

"What are they?" he asked wearily.

At that moment a large sandy brown wolf walked over and laid down next to her resting his head in her lap. "Hi, Seth," she said off hand starting to stroke his head.

"That's Seth? Little Seth?" Jax asked.

"I told you they weren't human. He's actually only here for our protection. Seth go run. I need to talk to him alone," she said. "My family consists of mainly vampires. Jake, Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil are werewolves. Renesmee is a half-breed. Half vampire, half human. Bella was human when she had her. Carlisle was turned back in the 1660's. Nearly two-hundred and fifty years later he found Edward dying of Spanish Influenza and turned him. A few years later Esme jumped off a cliff, heart-broken over the loss of her only child. Carlisle found her and turned her. Rosalie was raped, beaten and left to die in the street by her fiancé and four of his buddies. Two years later she found Emmett being mauled by a bear. Strangely enough it's his favorite food source. Jasper was turned in 1862 at the first battle of Galveston at the age of 18. He was a Major in the Confederate Army. Alice was turned sometime in the 1920's, but we know nothing more. She doesn't remember being human. Bella was turned when Renesmee was born. The baby was so strong, she weakened Bella, and eventually broke her spine. Nika…well Nika's crazy. When we joined the Cullens she wanted to become a vampire."

Jax sat there for a moment stunned. When she laid her hand on his arm, he jumped.

"I'm sorry, but now you know why I didn't tell you." Aurora was sick with herself. She was hating his reaction and at this point was scared that she was losing him.

He nodded, then, "Was Nika already a vampire when we met? Is that why she was acting so strange?"

Aurora could do nothing but nod.

"I need you to answer a few more questions. Do you think you can?" he asked.

She looked up shocked. "You're not running?"

"Not yet. You promise you're still human?" he asked teasing.

"Yes," she told him with a smile as she laid his hand over her still beating heart. "Their hearts don't beat," she said in explanation.

"Can you explain Nika's and Jasper's red eyes and the two strange ones? Why are everyone else's eyes gold?" he asked.

"Their eyes are gold thanks to their diet. They only feed off of animals. They call themselves vegetarian vampires. Nika's eyes are red because she's a newborn. Jasper's are red because…" she trailed off because she wasn't sure how to tell Jax that Jasper had bitten her. She knew he would take it the wrong way.

"Why are Jasper's eyes red Aurora?" Jax asked with an edge in his voice.

She held out her hand so that her scar was caught in the small ray of sun and glittered.

"What is that?" Jax asked.

"It's a vampire bite," she finally admitted not looking at him.

"He bit you?" he asked incredulous.

"I asked him to," she told him grabbing his arm to make him look at her.

"Why?" Jax asked her frowning. He was clearly upset.

"Jasper doesn't have the best self-control. It makes it easier for me to live there if he no longer thirsts for my blood. Besides I wanted to prove that he could stop if he really wanted to."

"And you call Nika crazy," he told her laying his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes and touched his cheek. "I'm not crazy, Jax, I just trust him."

"So who are the two white blondes and why are their eyes red?" Jax asked pulling away from her.

"Peter and Charlotte are friends of Jaspers. Remember how I told you he was a Major in the Civil War. Maria was the vampire who turned him. Later she turned Peter and then Charlotte. Peter took off with her and a few later they went back to help Jasper get away. If they hadn't he never would've found Alice and they wouldn't be with the Cullens. They follow the more traditional vampire diet."

He shuddered, but didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so," he told her.

"I'm sorry, Jax. Do you understand why I couldn't tell you?" she asked, sliding off the tree and positioning herself under his face so he had to look at her.

He stroked her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere," he answered her silent question. She slid her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace and pulled her into his lap.

She slipped her fingers into his blonde waves and hugged him tighter. "I love you," she whispered to him.

He didn't answer her, just continued to hold her in his arms.

She pulled back to look at him and he finally reacted. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped against him, this was the first time he had kissed her. Then she relaxed and returned his kiss.

When they returned to the house things had calmed down. Jax walked in the house behind Aurora almost as if using her as a shield.

"We won't hurt you, you know," Nika said when she saw him.

"Can you blame me for not taking any chances?" Jax asked her.

Aurora rolled her eyes and smiled as she snuggled back against him and he wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace.

**A/N: **We thought it would be interesting to bring Maria into the story. This won't be the last time we see her or Peter and Charlotte. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. R&R please.


	7. Arizona

Disclaimer: We do not, unfortunately, own the characters of the Twilight Saga, because we would have them all looked in our closets, except Jasper and Emmett, we'd be playing with them all night long, chained to the bed.

**A/N: **Our first LEMON is in this chapter we hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Seven

Arizona

Nika sat on the couch flipping through channels waiting for Aurora to come back with Jax. She hoped that they wouldn't have to kill him if he ever ran and told. Edward and Alice assured her that it wouldn't happen but it didn't help with the worry for her best friend if things ended badly.

Shooting up from the couch she ran out to the blue Mustang that was packed down with Jax's things. Nika was happy that Kele wasn't moving in, sure she had a crush on the guy but he had been rude to not only her but to Aurora as well. Just as Jax stepped out of the car she opened the door on Aurora's side and started to unload the car and take it to the little house that was twenty feet East of the main house.

"I'll never get use to that," Jax said as he picked up a box and waited for Aurora.

"You will, it takes a while." Aurora walked ahead of him toward her one bedroom house. "By the way it only has one bed, sorry."

"Wait, one bed?" He asked as he smirked and raised an eyebrow. Aurora blushed crimson as she knew where he was going with that.

"You know that I've…I'm…."

"SHE'S A VIRGIN!" Nika yelled from the bedroom. Where she and Alice awaited with a surprise.

"NIKA! I'M GOING TO HIT YOU WITH A BASEBALL BAT! IT MIGHT KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT HEAD OF YOURS!" Aurora yelled as she blushed even more.

"It's okay I was only teasing you. I'm sure she's just being her straight forward self." As they got to the bedroom Nika held out her hands to take the boxes and put them in the closet, while Alice just stood there. "You do know that if we are going to share a bed that means you have to meet my family. I can't promise that it's going to be easy, they kind of get a little excited when one of us brings a girl home."

"It will be fine." Alice said as she held out two plane tickets for them. "Here you go, two round trip tickets for Arizona. You have to leave in twenty minutes to make the plane in Port Angeles. Would you like if one of us drive you?"

"Alice, we don't have…" Aurora was cut off as Nika ran into the closet and pulled out four suitcases. "…clothes. Alice you went shopping didn't you?"

"Yep, now answer my question."

"No, but thanks Alice. Can you ask Jake if he can come with us to drive my car back home?"

"I think Bella's a better choice. Jake's um…Jake's off with Renesmee getting dinner."

Jax looked okay with that until the truth dawned on him. "Disgusting," he said with a shiver.

Nika ran to the house to ask Bella if she wanted to go to Port Angeles to drive the Mustang back. Once the luggage was in the trunk Bella was in the backseat and the humans got into the car.

"Please do the speed limit, okay," Jax pleaded as Aurora started the car.

"You clearly haven't been in a car with a vampire driving have you?" Bella asked as she sat there listening to them talk.

"No and I don't plan to. Why?"

"We go fast, really fast, try twice as much as she's doing now," Bella looked at the dashboard to see the speedometer speeding up to sixty. "As for Nika she goes four times as fast. I warn you she's a little reckless with her driving. She plays chicken with Semi's."

Jax shook his head. "Yeah with me in the car," Aurora added as she pulled out onto Highway 101.

"And you're still alive?"

"She won't hurt me, Jax. She would rather kill herself than hurt me. She's my best friend, she just does it for fun."

Once at the Port Angeles airport Bella took the car over and drove home as they got on the first plane. It took an hour to get to Seattle and another four hours to get to Arizona. When they stepped out onto the street outside of the airport they saw a canary yellow Mustang with a sign on it that said, "GOOD LUCK-CULLENS."

"Well, I see Alice took care of transportation again." Aurora said as she took the sign off.

"But it's _yellow_," he said unbelievingly.

"Yeesss, and so is her Porsche." Aurora took out her cell to find out where the keys were. Alice picked up at the first ring. "Alice where are the keys?"

"In the glove department. And it's yellow so you couldn't miss it. Bye…Jasper stop…" Aurora looked at the phone like it was possessed.

"What did she say?"

"You don't want to know," Aurora put the phone away and got into the driver's seat.

"Can't I drive this time?" Jax walked over to the driver's side and held out his hand.

Tapping her chin Aurora looked at him like he was nuts. "Ah, let me think about that, no." She pointed her finger at him and curled it back as she put on the seat belt.

Crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't know…"

"You can give me directions." She said cutting him off.

"Right, left, left, right, and then a left." Moving his hand with the direction.

"Okay, _NIKA_!"

"Huh, what?" Sounding so confused.

"Just get in and shut up." Pointing to the passengers seat.

"But then I can't give you directions." He said as he got into the car.

"If I have to I'll call Alice." She pulled out her phone threatening him.

"I can decide to not give you directions." Smirking at her like he had outsmarted her.

"Then I'll call Edward." She said bluffing.

"Fine." He said grumpily.

"Thank you! Now which way?" She said as she started the car. It took them thirty-five minutes to get to his parents house where his twin and baby sister lived. Jax walked right in not having to knock. When his mother saw him she ran to him and hugged him.

"My baby's home. Dwayne my baby's home." Jax looked like he wanted to run. "Where is your brother? Is he outside in the car?" That was when she saw the auburn haired, blue eyed beauty. "Oh you brought a girl home." She practically dropped Jax and rushed over to Aurora. "I hope my son has been a perfect gentleman when it comes to you. I know how my boys are."

"Aurora this is my mother, Ginger. And my father is in the kitchen. Josh is…" Jax looked over at the empty computer chair. "Mom where is Josh?"

She looked back toward the hallway. "He's in Leigh's room. Go see your sister." Jax's face fell as he went off down the hallway.

Aurora followed him but as soon as he got to the door he held up his hand telling her to stay where she was. Not caring she followed him anyway.

"Now you will need to take some prenatal vitamins so my niece or nephew can grow big and strong."

"It being strong won't be a problem." Aurora heard a sweet voice say.

"SAMEYA LEIGH!" Jax said through clenched teeth while he glared at his sister.

"Oh Jax you're home," She sounded so happy to see her older brother.

"Who is he?" Jax growled.

"Why would you like to know?" she asked smartly.

"So I can teach him a lesson," Jax seemed to be getting angrier.

"Um…you can't," Leigh stated mater of factly. As she pinned her brother with a stern look.

"Why not?" He asked again through clenched teeth.

"He's not human is he?" Aurora asked casually with a smile.

"How did you know that?" Leigh's mouth hung open.

"Josh out." Jax pointed to the door for his confused brother to leave.

"I'm just telling her what to expect since she's…" Josh said as he got up to walk out.

"Josh shut up and get out," Jax said again as he opened the door wider.

As Josh left Jax pulled Aurora in and slammed the door shut. "Explain."

"Well, you just moved into a house full of them." Aurora turned around and looked at Jax like he was crazy.

"What are you two talking about? He's the only one left." she said dumbfounded.

"Is he vampire or werewolf?" Aurora sat down next to Leigh hoping to help the girl out.

"Well, um, wolf. He told me that his pack and family were killed hundreds of years ago while he was just a pup as he put it." She said as she looked Aurora over.

"Oh my God a real one." Aurora covered her mouth in surprise.

"Hold up will one of you please fill me in?" Jax demanded.

"Jax your sister is pregnant by a real werewolf," Aurora said as she looked at him.

"Then what is Jake, Tinkerbell?" Jax asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No a shape shifter. And so how did you find out?" She asked as Jax just fumed.

"It seems he's trying to find others like him and one night I was walking home and he protected me from a vampire. I never even noticed the vampire but that's what he told me."

"That must have been an excuse, then." Aurora said to herself.

"He followed me home for a while but I never noticed. Then one day he slipped and I saw him. I fell in love and so did he. We haven't separated since then. When I found out I was pregnant he was overjoyed and he's around the house somewhere."

Just then a tapping came from her bedroom window. "Leigh, is the coast clear?"

Jax went to the window and dragged the wolf into the room. "How could you? She's only sixteen you bastard."

"Do you think I could control who I am destined to be mated to? I happen to love her no matter what." The wolf said as he shoved Jax away from him.

"I have one question for you. Do you have female werewolves?" Aurora asked from her position on the bed.

"No, it's not possible. We have to watch our mates die when they get older and soon after we die. I have accepted this if there is no other option for us I would rather die. And my son will learn this lesson as well." He said as he hung his head.

"How do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl." Jax said as he once again crossed his arms.

"Clearly you don't know my breed. We only have sons. We can have up to three in a litter. But Leigh has told me that the doctor only sees one baby so I know it's a boy."

"So she'll live through the birthing?" Aurora asked.

"Yes she will. I'm hoping that she has many more. But our children grow rather quickly." He took the open seat next to his mate.

"Phalyn, how quickly?" Leigh asked since she had never heard this before.

"Well, love you're only a few weeks along and you are already showing. I'd give you another six weeks and he'll be here." He kissed her cheek.

"We have the perfect doctor to help you. If you are willing to move to Forks. He's a vampire of course…" Aurora's phone started to ring interrupting her. "Hold on," she said as she answered her phone.

"AURORA, are you okay? I can't see you. I saw you walk into his house but after that nothing. What's going on?" Alice asked worried.

"Alice I'm okay. Let Carlisle know we're bringing a true child of the moon home with us. He's the reason you can't see me. I'm sitting almost next to him."

"And why are you bringing another mutt up…a true child of the moon? How did you find him?" Alice asked.

"I didn't find him he just happened to be here when I got here. Jax's teenage sister is mated to him and pregnant too." Aurora answered.

"Is she going…" Alice asked but got cut off.

"Yes but the child grows fast. That's why I think it best if we bring them to Carlisle. At least this way they can be protected."

"I agree…Ooh, we have a visitor. Got to let you go."

Back at the mansion…

Nika answered the door since she was the closest. When she saw that it was Kele she was tempted to slam it in his face, instead she crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him. "What do you want?"

"I know we got off on the wrong foot. Can we start over?" he asked politely. Extending his hand he waited for her to reply. Taking his hand she lightly shook it. "Thanks. Jax said that you were nice once he got to know you, crazy sometimes but nice."

"Do you usually but your foot in your mouth?"

"Yeah, I usually do. I don't know why. It just happens. Can you forgive me?"

"For something you can't control sure but just to let you know I do it too."

"Man he really likes Nika." Edward said from upstairs not even thinking about it.

_Oh shut up Edward_, she thought.

"Well you like him too. A lot!" Edward said louder this time.

_Pretty Pink Ponies in Purple Tutus_, Nika shouted in her head.

"Nika, earth to Nika," Kele said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Snapping out of it Nika looked at Kele. "Sorry I was singing a song in my head and it's stuck there."

"What song?" Kele asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't recognize it," she answered.

"Go on sing it for me." He demanded.

"Oh alright. Pretty pink ponies in purple tutus…" Nika sang as she repeated it over and over.

"Oh Nika please stop, it's giving me a headache!" Edward yelled from upstairs.

"Sorry, once I get into the rhythm in my head it doesn't go away." She apologized as she thought of Kele's green eyes looking so happy.

"You're telling me," Edward grumbled.

"It's okay I do the same thing but with songs that play on the radio. Like Clumsy by Fergie. I don't know why but I love that song."

"Me too…Let's not sing it, Edward hates that kind of music." Just then Nika saw Edward go running by out of the house like it was infected by the ten deadly plagues. The next thing she felt was a wave of lust, it was more like sonic blasts. She looked at Kele and saw that his eyelids had fallen half way down his eyes as he looked at her like she was a piece of meat and he had been starving for years.

_No don't do it Nika, you could kill him, oh screw that screw his brains out, no don't, yes screw, no, yes, no, oh fuck it!_ Nika grabbed Kele and kissed him full on. Kele drew her closer as he kissed her back. Not stopping he tried to pick her up but as it turned out she weighted far more that she looked. So he just guided her to the couch and fell on top of as she shredded his shirt and pants with her nails not caring if she scratched him in the process. While Kele ripped her shirt in two and roughly pulled her pants and underwear off as quickly as he could. He kissed her neck lightly nibbling as he went down toward her firm breast.

"Don't stop," Nika moaned as he softly kissed the valley between her breasts. Moving to one of her breast he suckled slowly as he let on hand slip down her stomach to the triangle of dark curls that covered her soaked womanhood. Sliding a single digit inside of her folds he felt her buck underneath him. She was thrashing about like a fish out of water but it was helping her reach her pleasure quicker.

Not wanting to wait any longer she picked him up and threw him forcefully onto the couch. She climbed on top of him straddling his waist as she took him into her body Rising slowly at first she tortured both of them until she knew that she would have to go faster. Starting to go vampire speed she heard Kele cry out in pleasure as she shouted to the heavens that she had found something that got her mind off of finding the guy Alice had told her was waiting for her once she was a vampire. Taking all of him quicker she felt her stomach spasm as pleasure shot all through and over her body.

As she clasped onto his chest she heard his heart pounding away against her hand. Nika felt a hand stroking her hair.

"That was wow…wow…can we…wow…" Kele said incoherently.

"I think not." Nika said as she looked at his arms and clothes. "I could have killed you Kele. And I don't mean from too much pleasure, I mean kill you big time. Oh God what have I done?" Nika started to dry sob as the realization hit her. The couch gave a shutter and busted underneath them.

Esme came running down the stairs, wearing only a robe, to investigate the noise. When she saw her couch she started to freak out. "My couch, my lovely couch, ruined." She ran back to Carlisle screaming about her couch.

Kele gathered her into his arms and held her as she dry sobbed. Neither hearing Esme screaming her head off about the busted couch. Emmett came down stairs to see what Esme was yelling about and saw Nika cradled in the humans arms, both completely naked.

"Damn girl, you know how to break stuff don't you?" Emmett said low enough for him alone to hear and went back to his room where Rose waited for him.

Later That Night in Arizona…

After dinner they started getting settled in for the night. Aurora and Jax brought their things in from the car. His mom was making the couch into a bed for Aurora, but Aurora had other plans.

"You'll be sleeping here on the couch," Ginger said turning to Aurora.

"I don't think so," Aurora replied.

"Aurora," Jax warned tapping her arm lightly.

"Where did you plan to sleep?" Ginger demanded raising both eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest.

"With him," Aurora replied simply pointing to the man standing at her side.

Jax buried his face in his hand for a second before running his hand through his hair. God how she loved those blonde curls.

"No, you're not!" she exclaimed. Clearly she didn't like the thought of her children sleeping with someone before they were married.

Aurora figured that if her daughter could get away with being pregnant she could live with her son sharing a bed with his girlfriend. It's not like they planned on doing anything besides sleeping.

"Mom please, we haven't done anything and don't plan to. Just let her sleep where she wants to."

"You're okay with this?" she asked him skeptically.

"Mom, I live with her," he answered, taking her by surprise.

"That's why you brought her home?"

"Well yes, but not only for that reason. I wanted her to meet you and the rest of the family," he told her sliding an arm around Aurora's waist.

"Okay, I give up," his mom said turning away.

"You know I only have a twin bed," he told her. It was same bed he'd had while growing up.

"That's okay, we can get closer that way," she said smiling as she turned into his chest. She was shocked when he jumped away from her. She had done that before, usually he gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, but not here," he whispered, seeing her hurt look.

He dragged her toward the bedroom they would now be sharing.

She changed in the room while he went to the bathroom to change. When he came back she was sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry for earlier, but after Mom's adverse reaction to this I didn't think kissing you in front of her was a good idea," he told her as he gathered her in his arms and softly kissed her.

When he pulled away he slid into bed pulling her down beside him. "Why did you insist on this? Just to make my Mom mad?" he asked.

"No," she said turning to him and kissing him on the cheek. "You know how I feel about you. I wanted to be with you."

He smiled and laid back pulling her to him. She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder laying her arm across his chest. She looked up at him and whispered, "I love you."

She was used to him not responding by now. She could tell how he felt by his actions, but he could never say the words. What she wasn't expecting was the soft kiss on the top of her head. For a response she just snuggled closer.

A few days later, Jax and Aurora returned home, towing along Leigh and Phalyn. They decided to go straight to the main house to introduce Leigh and Phalyn to Carlisle. Aurora opened the front door and the three humans all dropped their jaws.

**A/N: **First off we're extremely sorry for the extremely long chapter. Secondly Lady Gawaina is Nika and she really is crazy. I am Aurora, so if we refer to ourselves as our character names in our A/N's I'm sorry. Nika insisted upon the addition of a child of the moon to piss Caius off. See I told you she was crazy. He was originally going to be another vampire. R&R please.


	8. Making Amends

**Disclaimer: **We would love to own the characters of the twilight saga, but…sadly we don't. L

Chapter Eight

Making Amends

"What?" Phalyn asked.

"Vampire, human-" Aurora started, motioning to the couple on the couch.

"And the last time I checked they hated each other," Jax finished for her, amazed.

"Hello, werewolf, human," Phalyn said motioning at himself and Leigh.

"I'll one up ya. Werewolf and a vampire hybrid," Aurora said smirking back at Phalyn.

"Okay, you win this round," he told her.

Aurora and Phalyn both turned back to the couple on the couch, who were taking no notice of the four newcomers.

Leigh turned to her eldest brother. "They're at it again," she said rolling her eyes at Phalyn and Aurora. They had been going back and forth since they had met in Arizona.

Jax looked over and grinned at his sister.

Edward came down the stairs. "You won't get them apart. We've tried everything," he told them.

"What do you mean everything?" Jax asked.

"Jasper has tried filling them with hate," he explained.

"And that didn't help?" Leigh asked.

"No, it just made her drag him up to her room," Edward told her smiling.

All four of the newcomers came to the same realization at the same time. "Eww," they said in unison.

Edward turned to Aurora. "Why can't I read your mind?" he asked

She stood there smirking at him. "Watch. Hello? Child of the moon. Time to piss Caius off."

Nika's head snapped up. "Caius? Where?" She asked shaking her head back and forth looking for him.

"We didn't think of that!" Edward said clearly impressed.

"Jax, Aurora you're back. Leigh, and who is that?" Kele asked as he noticed the four still standing in the doorway. He ran his eyes over them, finally settling on his sister's stomach. "And what happened to you?" he asked her.

Leigh's gaze dropped to the floor. "Him," she said, pointing at Phalyn who was standing behind her.

Kele jumped off the couch and charged at Phalyn.

"Stop him," Aurora told Nika.

Nika wrapped her arms around Kele holding him back. "Why did I stop him?" she asked.

"Do you want him to die?" Aurora asked.

"No," Nika said.

"Then make him sit down on the couch like a good little boy and we'll explain," Aurora told her, clearly teasing her.

Nika dragged Kele over to the couch, settled herself lightly on his lap and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Kele started struggling immediately. "Get off Nika!" he complained.

She hadn't been moved an inch. "Nope. Now hush, I want to hear this," she told him kissing his cheek.

"Phalyn is a child of the moon, and he's mated to their little sister." Aurora started her explanation, then was interrupted.

"What do you mean _mated?_" Kele asked.

"Now baby, I said shush. I want to hear this." She leaned over and lightly licked his ear.

"_Baby?_" Jax asked his girlfriend.

"Oh my god. He's the one," Aurora breathed, not really answering Jax.

He tried again. "The one?"

"I'll explain back at the house," she told him. "Nika! Phalyn and Leigh." Nika snapped her head back to Aurora. "Leigh is pregnant with their child, and only about three weeks along. Phalyn said she'll have the baby in another six weeks or so."

Carlisle came down the stairs. Aurora turned to him. "Carlisle! Leigh, Phalyn, this is Carlisle, the doctor I told you about. Carlisle, this is Leigh, Jax's little sister, and Phalyn, her child of the moon mate. They'll be sleeping in the doghouse."

Carlisle smiled at the two, then turned to Nika and Kele on the couch. "Can you two take it upstairs, and I do mean your room."

"Gladly," Nika said before towing Kele upstairs behind her.

"Ew, Carlisle!" Edward screamed.

"What? They've already broken two of our couches," Carlisle retorted.

"That's a new couch?" Aurora asked, inspecting the couch for differences.

"That's the third couch," Edward told her nonchalantly.

"Two? They broke two?" Jax asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, the first was Alice's fault. The second was Emmett's."

"Alice and Emmett?" Aurora asked confused.

"Jasper," was Edward's one word reply.

"Oh," Aurora replied as the truth dawned on her.

Later that day Aurora and Jax were sitting in the living room of their home. "Are you ever going to explain the one?" he asked her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"When we first moved in with the Cullens, Alice told Nika that if she remained human she would never meet her soul mate. She had to be vampire for that future. I think her soul mate is Kele," she explained.

"But they used to hate each other," Jax said.

"I know, that's what doesn't make sense. But Jax, it all fits. If she had remained human we would not have gone home. We never would have been in Seattle that day," she told him, dropping her gaze to her lap.

"Wow," was all she heard him say as his arm tightened around her.

Jax looked up at the door as he heard someone knocking lightly on the other side. Getting up he opened the door and saw Kele standing there, a little bit tired but happy. "Hey bro, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," Jax opened the door wider and let Kele into the living room. "What is it?"

"I want to apologize to you both," Kele started to rub his neck nervously. "For the way I've been acting lately. I am so sorry. I know I was an ass in Seattle and Nika has told me what she thought of me when she first heard me open my big mouth and that I feel really bad about. I know that I can't take it back but man was I stupid, with two D's. Feel me?"

"Yeah I do, but that's because I grew up around that big mouth of yours," Jax said as he hugged his little brother.

"Kele, Jax has explained everything about that mouth you have to me. I can understand, Nika's the same way, only crazier. I'm just hoping that all changes now."

"Yeah she told me everything, the whole vampire thing threw me off at first but I didn't run and scream which only made her more happy. I thought about it a lot and I even asked her if there were any new loopholes that I could fall into so I could join her. She didn't look too happy with that. She started to rant and rave about this thing, _the one_, and then she went to Alice. When she came back she had calmed down."

"When did this happen?" Aurora asked.

"A few minutes ago," He answered like it was just another part of the story.

"_Jax,_ she knows," Aurora started to rub her forehead because she was starting to get a headache.

"Knows what?" Kele snapped, for he was still out of the loop.

"You need to ask Nika. This is her tall tale to tell you."

"Huh?" He gave Aurora a weird look, like he still didn't understand.

"Just go ask her…where is she?" Jax asked as something popped up in his head.

"She's standing out…"

"I'm here. Yeah Kele we should go to my room to talk." Nika said as she started to slowly walk away from the house with her head down. She was hoping that he didn't reject her this time. Following her he tried to touch her like it was second nature but she just slightly moved out of his reach each time.

Once in their room she ordered him to sit down as she paced. "What Aurora meant was that you're my soul mate. Alice had a vision after my transformation that I would meet you. That if I had stayed human I would have never had met you and I would be lonely for the rest of my life and I guess so would Aurora."

"Damn, I mean I'm happy you turned so you could find me, but damn," Kele said flabbergasted.

Nika tackled him and kissed him full on. The bed crashed under them as he rolled over on top of her, kissing her back.

**A/N:** We are so sorry that this chapter is so short and tame compared to the last. It was all like in your face and loong. We would really like to thank those who have been keeping up with our ragtag group of OC's. We would really like to know what you think since this is my first story on Fanfiction. Any feedback would be appreciated. R&R please, we're begging.


	9. Taking Him Home

**Disclaimer:** Oh how we wish we owned the characters of the twilight saga, so we could rub it in all of our friends faces. But we don't.

**A/N:** This Chapter picks up a few weeks after the last one. Just so ya'll don't think it picked up right after the last one, I pointed that one out to Aurora.

Chapter Nine

Taking Him Home

"Are you sure we have to leave?" Jax asked Aurora as he got into the loaded car

"Yes, newborns aren't known for their control," Aurora told him as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"You got to stay," he argued.

"Nika was different, and I did leave when she woke up. Plus I had a house full of vampires to protect me. They can't protect us both at all times. Jax, stop complaining, it's only for the first couple of months and Nika promised to keep us updated. Besides it's time you met my parents, I've met yours." That was a long speech for the usually quiet Aurora.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. We're going."

"Jax, cheer up, it won't be that bad. Alice set up an apartment for us, so we don't have to stay with my mom. She's worse than yours. We wouldn't be sleeping in the same room let alone the same bed. Besides, it's warmer there," Aurora told him.

Jax smiled and shook his head at her. He loved her optimism and it was contagious. He was beginning to feel excited about the trip. Time alone with her, something they weren't used to.

The trip was supposed to take 37 hours, but with Aurora driving close to 90 mph the whole way it only took 26 hours of driving. They stopped at a hotel about halfway there so Aurora could get some sleep. There was no way she was going to let Jax drive her car. Rosalie had fixed her car so that it didn't go below sixty without whining and Jax didn't like it when she drove. There was no way he would drive over the speed limit.

When they arrived in Louisville their first stop was at a friend's house. Jaime came running out of her trailer at the sound of the car screeching to a halt. "Aurora, you scared me half to death. Wait a minute, where did you get that car?" she asked her old friend.

"I'll explain that in a minute. First introductions. See the heart attack in the passenger seat?" She pointed to Jax who was actually sitting there clutching his chest breathing erratically.

"Yeah?" Jaime questioned

"That would be the boyfriend," Aurora told her.

"Boyfriend?" Jaime asked. The last time she had seen the girl she was adamant that she didn't need a boyfriend.

Jax got out of the car and walked over to the two women talking. "Jax Owens," he introduced himself holding his out for her to shake.

She shook his hand. "Jaime," she introduced simply staring at him.

Aurora laughed out loud at Jaime's reaction.

"How many people know about this?" Jaime asked.

"In town, you. Back home, everyone," Aurora told her.

"Back home?" Jaime questioned. Last she heard the girl still lived in town with her parents.

"I don't live here anymore. I moved to Forks about six months ago."

"You are obsessed!" Jaime exclaimed.

"No," Aurora stated simply drawing out her picture phone. She started flipping through her pictures until she came to the one she wanted. She held it out to Jaime. "See?" she said. The picture was a picture of the family, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Nika, Kele, Jax, Aurora, and Jacob holding Ness standing out in the sun by their home.

"They're real?" Jaime asked.

"Uh huh," Aurora squealed. At that moment her phone rang. Aurora took her phone and answered. "Hey, Nika."

"Hey," Nika said. At that minute Aurora pulled the phone away from her ear suddenly as the air around them was filled with a blood-curdling scream.

"That sounded like it hurt. Oh wait I know it did. That's how I wanted to sound when Jasper bit me," Aurora said smiling up at Jax.

Jax smiled down at her, took her hand, and kissed her scar.

"Jasper bit you?" Jaime asked.

Jax held out Aurora's hand to show Jaime her glittering crescent shaped scar. "See?" Aurora said.

"Oh my god." Was all that she could say.

"Yeah I just wanted you to know that I was in town. So when you want to visit just give me a call," Aurora said as she wrote down her number. "We have to leave. I have to tell Kathie, and then my mom. Man I so don't want to do that." Aurora got into her new car and waited for Jax to get in.

When they got to Kathie's place she like Jaime ran out of her front door at the sound of the screeching tires. "Oh my god, Aurora, cool ride and hot guy," she said eyeing Jax for the first time.

They got out of the car and Jax took Aurora's hand smiling at Kathie. Aurora smirked at her as her mouth hit the floor. Aurora had never wanted a boyfriend had far as she had known and here she was marveling in her relationship.

"Kathie, this is Jax, and stating the obvious, he's my boyfriend. You should see his brother, Kele, who is Nika's boyfriend." Aurora was bragging, but who could blame her. This girl was in love with Emmett and the actor who portrays him. Again Aurora dragged out her phone and started showing off pictures of Kele that Nika had loaded her phone with just for this occasion.

Kathie took the phone and started scrolling through them. As she got to the more inappropriate pictures she started to tear up and soon was crying full out.

"What is wrong with her?" Jax asked Aurora.

"Have you not noticed how much your brother looks like Kellan Lutz? She's in love with the guy. This is hard for her," she answered him.

"So, Kele looks like Kellan? Kind of like you seem to think I look like Jackson?" he asked teasing her.

"Well, yeah," she answered.

He merely shook his head at her before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Aurora gently pried her phone away from Kathie. "We gotta go. I still haven't seen mom since I've gotten back."

"Back?" Kathie asked.

"I live in Forks now, with a nice family by the name of Cullen." She couldn't help but goad the girl.

"What? They're real?" Kathie was beginning to stutter.

Jax started laughing at her expression. Aurora on the other hand stayed calm. "Yes, they're real." She held out her same scarred hand to Kathie. "See, Jasper bit me, gotta go," she said ending the conversation by getting in the car and starting the engine. It purred to life.

The street to her parents house was nothing but hills and valleys. She got to the top of the largest hill and slammed on the braked to slow the car down. Instead it went airborne for a second then raced down the hill. "AURORA!" Jax screamed from the passenger seat.

The car whined to a stop in front of her parents house. They got out of the car and walked to the front door together. Aurora knocked on the door. Her mother opened the door. "Aurora you're home! I thought you moved."

"I did Mom. I'm here only for a visit." Aurora was placating her mother.

Her mother looked past her for the first time and noticed both Jax and her car. "Where did you get the car? Who's the guy? How long are you here?" She started throwing questions at her daughter.

Good thing she lived with vampires. Otherwise Aurora wouldn't have caught everything. "Mom, slow down. The car is mine. You remember I live with the Cullens now. Edward bought me the car. The guy is Jax Owens, the boyfriend," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house behind her. "We'll be in the city for about two months, then we're going home.

"I came to introduce Jax to you. Nika is in the midst of turning her boyfriend into a vampire so we had to leave. Perfect time for a visit," Aurora told her mother.

"How long have you two been dating?" she asked.

"Remember the last time I was here?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," her mother hesitated.

"On our way home, we stopped in Seattle and Nika sort of pushed me into Jax. We've been dating ever since," Aurora said.

"Wow, and you're just now telling me?"

"No reason to, until now," Aurora told her.

"You're living together aren't you?" her mother questioned. Her mother was strictly against pre-marital co-habitation. Aurora's current living arrangements were sure to fire her up.

Aurora knew how her mother was going to react, but she didn't care. She loved Jax and her mother was going to know about it. She just hoped Jax was up to the challenge. "Yes, we are," she answered her mother's question, sliding closer to Jax, beside her on the couch.

"Where does he sleep?" her mother followed.

"In our bed. Where else is he going to sleep?" Aurora countered. She was beginning to get defensive.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Her mother was jumping to conclusions.

Both Aurora and Jax stared at her with dropped jaws. "No, Mom, I'm not. We haven't done anything. I'm still a virgin." Aurora was barely able to choke out her answer and Jax was still staring dumbfounded.

"Mom, we gotta go. We just stopped by so you could meet Jax, not so you could interrogate me about my private life, which just so you know is still innocent. Jax come on." Aurora's temper was up, and she knew that if she didn't leave she was going to say something she would regret.

Jax jumped off the couch and was out the door in the blink of an eye. Aurora followed him out the door and got in the car, speeding a little faster than she normally would have.

Meanwhile, back at the Cullen Mansion…

Nika waited for Kele to wake up. She sat by his side most of the time except to call Aurora to see how the trip went but that didn't get her very far since Kele had been shouting in pain and she had hated it. The third day was coming to an end soon and the family was in the doorway waiting for him to wake up as a newborn but was she ready to face this new Kele?

Kele slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that he saw was Nika standing over him, smiling a sad smile as her eyes lit up. He shot up grabbed her by the neck and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He knew her some how and knew that this was right. He dragged her across his body to the other side of the bed and rolled on top of her.

Carlisle coughed to get their attention. "Um, do you two mind waiting for us to see if everything is okay?" he asked them looking them over. Kele growled at them.

"Well he has that down," Em said as he watched them with a smile.

"Oh shut up Emmett," Nika said as she let her hands drift over her mates body.

"That one's a first," Edward said as he started to walk to the door.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked her husband.

"Well, never has a newborn wanted sex above blood. He seems to want her more than his own new life. I have never heard of such before. I wonder if he has any powers," Edward answered.

"I doubt it…Kele stop, please," Nika said as he started to take off her top.

"Just ignore them, I will," Kele said as he continued with her clothes.

Jasper pulled Alice away knowing that this was going to take awhile. Everyone left them alone but keeping an ear out just incase it changed from lust to feeding and Nika couldn't control him long enough.

Kele just pushed her onto the bed and kissed her like crazy. He tore her clothes in half and tossed them aside, while she ripped his clothes off of him as well. When he was down to nothing and she only in her lace bra he leaned back and looked her over for a second and went to her breast. He licked one nipple until it was a little cherry sitting on top of a mound of sweet creamy flesh. His hands went down her flat stomach to the junction of her thighs slipping his fingers into the honey pot that was weeping for him to enter.

He could smell her arousal but he wanted to taste it full on. Working down her body he kissed every little valley and hollow on her. He lavished on her belly button, dipping his tongue in and swirling around it. When he got lower he felt her bucking at him to continue. Shifting her legs out of the way he lowered his torso between them and posed above her. Setting his mouth to her he felt a jolt of sexual energy shoot through them, not sure who it had come from he drew his tongue over her. The taste was extraordinary, she was like French vanilla cream, and yet with an exquisite after taste, it had to be the venom.

Sucking and licking as he heard her moan out her pleasure, he extracted every last drop from her until he knew that she was ready, more than ready, to take him into her warm, succulent body. Moving back up over her stomach, chest and then neck he eyed her lips. Taking an unneeded deep breath he kissed her hard and passion filled. She threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer and locking her legs around his waist rubbing her core against his. Moving his hips slightly to one side he slipped in and grunted at the feel of her body gripping him in just the right way. Pulling out to the point he was sure he would fall out he thrusted back in shouting his pleasure as she screamed out his name.

Not knowing where he had gotten the energy to even perform, she gave herself over to him and his wicked sexual ways as he took complete control over them. With each stroke she felt herself shatter until she broke apart into a million pieces, screaming like she had never done before with him. She had never expected him to be like this.

Kele collapsed on top of Nika. He felt a burning in the back of his throat, like someone took sandpaper and rubbed his throat roughly. His mouth went dry as if he had ate dirt. "Man I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant."

"Baby, you're thirsty not hungry, and you could drain one, not eat one." Nika said.

"Huh?" He asked discombobulated.(it means confused, we took this word from Edward's vocabulary.)

"We don't eat, so we can not be hungry, and we drain the animal of its blood, we don't eat the animal. See what I mean?"

"Hmm…no," he replied as he got dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Nika dressed in a blue evening gown that went off her shoulders, with a long train that was at least two feet long. Strapping on three inch heels she looked at him as he pulled on an old pair of tennis shoes. "Are you seriously going to take me hunting in that?"

"When we get back you can ask Alice why. Now it's time for you to kill your first animal in your new life."

"Wait, animal?" Kele stopped at the doorway.

"Yep, no humans remember?" Nika said smirking at him.

"Oh yeah but can't I just at least get one?" He begged with a hint of whining.

"Nope, do you want to kill your brother?" She asked as she strolled out of their room down the stairs.

"No, why?" He asked following after her.

"Cuz if you kill one human what's to stop you from killing another." Clearly Jasper's lesson had finally sank in.

That night back at the Apartment…

Aurora was unpacking their clothes once they had gotten settled in the apartment. She was putting their nightwear away when she found a black negligee. Alice had packed their things at home and thrown that in probably as a joke, or a hint one. "Jax, come here a minute," she called into the living room.

Jax walked in and saw her holding the nightie. "What is that?" he asked.

"It's a negligee, Jax," she told him.

"I know that. What are you doing with it?" he asked

"Apparently Alice packed it," she told him.

Jax smiled and shook his head. "She's trying to get us to sleep together isn't she?" he asked.

"We sleep together every night, Jax," she told him, grinning.

"You know what I mean," he told as he walked over to her. He took the nightie out of her hands and threw it on the bed. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She tightened her arms and deepened the kiss. She felt him grin against her mouth and then pull away. She frowned but let go of him. She knew he was afraid of losing control and taking her, but she trusted him.

She turned away to finish unpacking. He stood there watching her for a minute, then returned to the living room with his head bowed. She looked up in time to see him walk away. She knew he was feeling guilty and hated it, but she couldn't help him.

After she finished unpacking she walked out to the living room. Jax was sitting on the couch staring into space. She sat down next to him. "Jax?"

He slowly turned to her. "I'm sorry. How can you love me? I can't even kiss you without wanting you."

"That's how, Jax. I know you care at the very least, because a much as you might want to, you won't. You always pull away before you lose control. Come on Jax, let's go to bed." She leaned over and kissed his temple then his cheek.

Jax turned his face toward her and kissed her forehead then lightly pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away she grinned.

She got up and pulled him to bedroom. She handed him his nightclothes. "Change, I'll be right back."

She grabbed her own clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

When she walked back into the bedroom, he was sitting in the bed waiting for her. When he saw her he opened his arms to her. She sat down on her side of the bed and leaned into his arms, laying her head back on his chest. He smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms securely around her. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

He laid back pulling her with him. They were laying side by side. She turned in his arms so she could face him. She snuggled in as close as she get and sleepily told him as she had every night since that first in his parents house, "I love you." She didn't expect a response so when he was quiet she let herself drift off. The last thing she remembered before sleep took her was Jax's lips against her hair.

**A/N: **Okay so we know that this chapter is Lemony and that its fluffy. We couldn't help it. So if you have anything to say about the discombobulation just let us know in a **review**.


	10. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: **We do not unfortunately own any of the characters of the twilight saga, we do however own, Aurora, Nika, Jax, and Kele.

Chapter Ten

Movie Night

A few days later the two of them were spending some quality alone time in their apartment. They had rented a movie and just planned on spending the evening together, wrapped in one another's arms.

They were watching the perfect date movie even though it was a couple of years old, "The Notebook."

Aurora curled up into Jax's side and he wrapped his arm around her slight frame.

When the movie came to a close, Aurora looked up at Jax to find him already watching her with a soft smile on his lips. They just stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before he reached over to cup her cheek in his hand. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She leaned into him deepening the kiss. He let go of her face and wrapped both of his arms around the woman.

Aurora crawled into his lap and sat facing him, straddling him. For a long while he just held her hips in his hands while not breaking the contact of their lips.

He knew she had never been this close to a man before. He was a year younger than she and had had past experiences. The present situation ws all new to him however. Here in his lap sat a woman he cared deeply for. He was falling more in love with her every day. He not only wanted her first time to be special, but their first time together, and he knew that if he didn't get this woman out of his lap now that the situation could easily escalate to that point. He hesitated, not sure if she was trying to tell him to go ahead with her position or if she had innocently climbed into his lap unconscious of how this might look to him.

Aurora was the one to break the kiss first. She reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt. He let her unbutton the shirt and slide it off his shoulders before shrugging the rest of the way out of the shirt himself. She lowered her lips to his jaw line and worked her way down his neck to his collarbone. He lay back on the couch pulling her on top of him. She continued her trail of kisses down his chest. He never took his green eyes off of her the whole time. He never took his green eyes off of her the whole time. When she stopped suddenly he froze, afraid he had done something wrong.

Aurora stopped when she felt his hands slide under her shirt. His hands on her bare skin set her skin to tingling and her body burning for more. When she stopped and he froze she looked up at him to see a look of horror on his face. She grinned at him mischievously and hooked her fingers in the hem of her shirt quickly lifting it over her head.

He grinned back at her when he saw why she stopped. His hands traveled quickly up her sides and he lowered her slowly back on top of him and reconnected their lips.

She eagerly responded and he slid his hands to her bra clasp to undo it. It fell from her shoulders in one swift movement. He realized with a jolt that they were both now bare-chested. He slid off the couch carrying her with him to their bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and climbed in on top of her. He undid her pants and slid them off her hips as she did the same for him.

She was unsure where to go from here. The two of them had been sharing a bed for a few weeks now and they had never gone farther than him wrapping his arm around her as they slept. They had never shared a shower or even changed clothes in front of each other. She couldn't deny that she was enjoying this, but it was all new territory for her.

He felt her start to shake under him and he stopped. He looked at her quizzically. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just a little nervous, I guess," she answered shakily.

"We can stop if you're uncomfortable," he told her, his voice dripping with concern.

She was surprised, to say the least, that his voice held no disappointment at the thought of stopping. "No, I want to keep going," she told him.

"I know you've never done this before. I want it to be special for you. Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling up at him.

He lowered his head like he was going to kiss her neck, but instead he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Again she froze under him. This was the first time he had ever said those words to her. She tried to regain her composure quickly. "I love you, too," she whispered before reaching up and kissing him, quickly pulling him back into the moment. They both shrugged out of their pants and he pulled off her panties and his own boxers, not sure if she would have the nerve to go that final step.

Finally they lay there together, both naked, exploring each others bodies with their hands and lips.

He was cupping her breasts with his hands when she let out her first gasp. He hesitated for one second before continuing when he saw the expression on her face was one of pleasure not pain. He continues to stroke and suckle on her breasts until she was begging for more.

He quickly situated himself between her thighs and entered her wit hone solid thrust, knowing that it must be done. She cried out from the pain. He gritted his teeth hating to see her in pain, yet fully aware that her first time was going to be painful.

Even though letting her adjust to this new sensation was killing him Jax didn't want her to be in pain again. Ever so slowly he moved watching her expression for any pain at all. Once reassured that she was taking pleasure from this as much as he was with her small gasps and pants he increased the speed slightly hearing her light moans every now and then.

He quickened his thrusts and soon they were both crying out as each thrust carried them higher.

She repeatedly called out his name and he hers, their cries also carrying the other closer to ecstasy. She reached her peak with one final cry of his name, as with one final thrust he exploded inside her. He collapsed on top of her, their bodies still joined, both too exhausted and content to move.

When their breathing slowed he rolled off of her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She hadn't even looked at him since they had finished. He was worried for the second time that night that he had done something wrong.

"I'm wonderful," she replied dreamily, turning to face him, careful to stay under the arm he had thrown over her. "Not to kill the mood or anything, but did you mean it when you told me you loved me or was that the passion talking?" she asked. She hated doubting him, but she had to be sure.

"I meant it. I love you. I'm falling more in love with you each day. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you." He paused before continuing, "I know we've only been together a few months, so I'll give it some time before formally asking, but if you'll have me, I'm yours until my dying day."

She lay there flabbergasted for a minute. All in one day, in the span of a few hours, she had lost her virginity to the man she loved, he had told her he loved her for the first time, twice, and he had informally proposed to her.

She scooted closer to him on the bed, something he was not expecting, but gladly accepted by wrapping his arm tighter around her. Reaching up to play with his hair and laying her head on his chest she replied, "I love you too, Jax, and when the day finally comes for you to formally propose, I'll accept without batting an eyelash. By the way, thank you for making love to me, it really was wonderful."

"You really enjoyed it then?" he asked. He had never been unsure of himself after sex before, but he was so concerned that it be special, he was afraid it hadn't lived up to her expectations.

"I loved it, and yes I enjoyed it. I never knew sex could feel like that," she told him, She rolled over, pulling him with her so he was once more on top of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck entwining her fingers in his golden, wavy hair, she pulled down to kiss her.

They were both quickly caught back up in the moment. He entered her for the second time that night wit hone quick thrust. He noticed this time that her cry was pure pleasure. He worked his thrusts into a rhythm so she could move with him. Soon they were crying out together. This time he peaked first exploding into her, making her cry out in ecstasy as his peak finally brought her to hers.

Again he collapsed on top of her without pulling out. They lay there together as their breathing slowed, with his head positioned on her heart, her fingers running through his damp hair.

He was content in her arms, yet this innocent woman confused him. Never before had he made love to someone twice in the same night. He thought he was the one with the experience, yet she had nearly seduced him both times. Not that he was complaining. For her inexperience, she was something else.

"I really do love you," he told her as he rolled off her again.

She snuggled into him without answering. After a few minutes of comfortable silence she propped herself up on her elbow. "Thank you again. Jax, was it okay? Did I do okay?" she asked worried.

He looked at her for a moment before realizing she knew he had a past. She was as worried about his enjoyment as he had a past. She was as worried about his enjoyment as he was about hers. "You did wonderful sweetheart. It was perfect," he tried to reassure her.

She looked at him skeptically. "Jax, I'm not stupid. I know you've done this before, and I don't know what I'm doing. You've had to have had better."

"No, I haven't. You did fine for your first time. I enjoyed it as much as you did. Oh FYI, this is the first and only time I've had sex twice in one night," he told her.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Really," he answered, hugging her close. "You want to know something else?" he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked, pulling back to look at him.

"I think our love for each other made it even more special," he told her gazing into her blue eyes.

Smiling, she snuggled back down into him, closing her eyes, finally content that the night had been perfect for the both of them.

He leaned down and kissed her wet hair, then mumbled into it, "By the way, you're welcome for both times and thank you as well, my love."

Her heart soared at his words, but her only response was to snuggle closer to him.

They fell asleep in each other's arms a short time later

The next morning Aurora woke still wrapped in Jax's arms. She lay in peace for a few minutes marveling in the feel of his bare skin against hers. This was a feeling she could get used to. She rolled over to face him and ran her fingers through his tangled hair once. How she loved his thick golden hair and the way it fell in his eyes when he slept.

She squirmed her way out from under his weight, trying not to wake him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She continued to lay next to him on the bed, but grabbed her phone to text her best friend. What a surprise for Nika.

She typed out,_ Jax told me he loved me last night,_ and sent it.

A text soon came back, _Congrats, what brought this on?_

Aurora typed out one word, her answer teasing, _Sex_

A split second after she hit the send button a message came back, _Say what?_

Aurora loved teasing Nika, but also knew the girl's temper, so she decided to be truthful with her for now. She typed in, _Jax made love to me last night. Twice. Oh Nika, I'm so excited. It was wonderful. We fell asleep afterwards in each other's arms without even getting redressed. In fact, he's still seeping. _Again she hit the send button waiting for the response.

When it came, it didn't disappoint. _Holy shit, you lost your virginity and had sex twice all in the same night? What are you doing right?_

She had to laugh at Nika's message and quickly typed in her response. _I don't know, but that's not all._

She sent it and looked over to see Jax watching her. She closed her phone and leaned over and kissed him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Texting Nika," she replied simply.

"Filling her in on last night?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Only parts of it, but I did tell her," Aurora answered sheepishly, not meeting his gaze.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "Of course you did, she's your best friend."

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"No, I'm not, now you have fun. I'm going to go take a shower," he told her, sitting up and kissing the top of her head.

She watched as the sheet fell away from his still naked form. Smiling, she shook her head at him and wrapped an arm around him to restrain him.

"No? Why not?" he asked her.

"Because I want to come too," she said coming up behind him and burying her face in his back. He knew from experience, the only time she hid her face from him was when she was blushing.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked shocked.

She looked at him and nodded sheepishly.

"You can make love to me, but you can't ask to share the shower without going red?" he asked grinning with amusement. God how he loved her.

"Last night just sort of happened. I made this decision," she told him shyly, blushing a deeper shade of red and reburying her face in his back.

Chuckling lightly and shaking his head at her, he old her, "I'll wait if you want me to."

"Please," she requested, planting a kiss on his shoulder and running her fingers down his bare chest before scooping up her phone just as it beeped.

_What more could there be?_ Nika wanted to know.

Aurora turned to Jax thunderstruck, only now realizing he may not them to know he sort of asked her to marry him. "Can I tell her that we're unofficially engaged?"

He grinned, unsure himself what had made him say that, but knowing the words were true. He'd spend the rest of his life with this woman. He kissed her on the nose, "Yes you can. Tell her that she can't tell anyone else though. She better warn Edward too. Lord knows he'll pick that out of her head."

Aurora flashed him the smile that could always make him melt. She only smiled like that if she was truly happy. He loved being the one who could make her smile.

She turned back to her phone and finished her text before looking at him. "So are you ready for that shower now?" she asked as she ducked her head, once again beginning to glow scarlet.

He laughed and lifted her face so she had to look at him. Love for her shining in his eyes he kissed each red cheek. "Come on, he told her and wrapped an arm around her still naked body, leading her to the bathroom.

They got out of the shower wrapping their bodies in towels. As they stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom Aurora's phone was beeping. She went over to the phone and opened it. Nika had filled her inbox with questions asking for specifics. She shook her head at the phone.

Jax came up behind her wrapping his bare arms around her toweled form. "What does she want?" he asked.

"Details," she told him turning and wrapping her arms around his neck playing with his wet, almost shoulder length, golden hair.

He leaned down and kissed her. She noticed a difference in his kisses this morning. They were somehow harder, not as hesitant. She's the one who pulled away laying her head on his chest at the top of the towel as he read through her texts. "You aren't planning on answering any of these are you?"

She grinned up at him. "Maybe, some of them."

"Aurora!"

"What?" she asked continuing to grin at him.

"These are explicit. You realize she's mated to my brother," he told her.

She choked out one short laugh. "Is that what you're worried about? She won't tell him anything if I ask her not to. Jax, she's my best friend. I usually tell her everything."

"This should be the one exception. You have anything to talk about sexually you should come to me." He was begging her to leave her best friend out of their sex life.

"There are some things you can't say to the love of your life. Girls have to talk. Please understand. I don't want to hurt you, but who else would I have gone bragging to?" She was near tears when she finished.

"Okay, calm down. Don't cry. Answer her questions if you want, but Kele hears nothing!"

"Okay, now go get dressed, Jax. I love you," she told him.

He looked at her grinning, but wouldn't answer her. Damn it, back to his silence and avoidance.

**A/N: **It just sort of happened. I had that scene in my head for days and written for weeks when we found the perfect spot for it. They finally did it and he told her those three little words. Now how long will she have to wait to hear them again? Review and tell us what you thought.


	11. First Fight

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters of twilight, but a girl can dream.

Chapter Eleven

First Fight

Two weeks later Jax could no longer look into her eyes let alone touch her. He hadn't kissed her in days. Don't get him wrong, he loved her. He was more upset with himself for losing control with her.

When he stepped into the living room after his shower that morning she was sitting on the couch curled up into herself and it was obvious she had been crying. He went over to her, "what's wrong?" he asked running a finger down her tear stained cheek.

She turned away from him and snapped, "Don't touch me."

He jumped back, shocked. Usually she was the one begging him to look at her, let alone touch her. "Talk to me then, what's wrong? You know I can't stand your tears," he told her sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with me, then stopped touching me or looking at me or even kissing me," she snapped.

She wasn't sad, he realized, she was pissed.

He would give anything for her to understand. "Aurora, you do realize what I took from you that night, right?"

"Jax, just once look me in the eye and tell me if you think I regret it. I thought I made myself pretty clear that night when I rolled you back on top of me."

Jax looked up at her and she saw regret in _his_ eyes. That's why he had stopped looking at her.

"Do you really regret taking my virginity?"

"Yes," he mumbled looking down.

"Why?" she asked.

He looked up at her dumbstruck. She still didn't understand.

"Jax, why? Do you not think of me as so pure anymore?"

"That has nothing to do with it," he gasped out. How could she think that. "Is it really what you wanted. I just assumed you were going to wait until you were married. I took that away from you."

"Jax, I had planned to wait, but I don't regret what we did. I love you, we're practically engaged, I gave myself to you."

"Aurora don't do that."

"Don't do what?" she asked confused.

"Do you remember what we did? What I did to you? And except for your little ounce of pain in the beginning, I enjoyed every second of it. Stripping you of your innocence."

"If you'll remember correctly, I climbed in your lap, I took off your shirt, then my own. You offered to stop, I begged you to go on. I gave my virginity to you, please don't turn that into a curse. I enjoyed the feel of your hands on my body, your skin against mine, you inside me. Jax do you hear me, I enjoyed it. You did not take my innocence with it."

"Why do you say that?" he asked. He thought one went with the other.

"Because you are the only one I ever plan on sleeping with. That seems pretty innocent to me."

"You do realize you aren't my first?" He had to ask. She needed to know the whole truth about him, if she really planned on marrying him.

"Yes and I don't need to know the details. One question though. That night you told me you had never had better, were you just trying to make me feel better?"

"No, you were the best I've ever had, even though you had never done it before. I enjoyed you the most."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Jax."

He grabbed her arms and detangled her from his neck. Then got up and walked away from her.

"Now what?" she asked

"If you enjoyed it so much, why did you scoot away from me when you woke up the next morning?"

"You were still asleep when I woke up. I laid in your arms for awhile just marveling. My back was pressed up against your chest, your arm around my waist. Even then I loved the feel of your skin against mine. Slowly I turned to face you running my fingers through your hair, but it was tangled and I didn't want to wake you. I scooted away so I could text Nika, and the light from my phone wouldn't be in your face. You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to wake you up. It was the most peaceful I had ever seen you."

He turned to look at her, shocked. She really had been okay with it all this time. "It was the most peaceful I've ever felt. In the weeks before that, I struggled with my control around you, and since then I've struggled with the guilt, thinking you regretted it, when you weren't next to me the next morning."

"Jax, why didn't you come to me before now? Why wait until I'm hurt by your actions?" she asked.

"Have you been here for this conversation? I didn't realize I was hurting you. I'm sorry."

She got off the couch and walked over to him. "Sorry doesn't fix it. You're going to have to prove it."

He took her face gently and kissed her softly. When he pulled away he whispered, "I really am sorry and I love you too."

She threw her arms around his neck and her fingers automatically went for his still wet hair. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "What is it about my hair?" he asked as she continues to play with it.

She immediately withdrew her fingers and laid her head on his shoulder mumbling at him. "I don't know. I like your hair," she told him. "It's so thick and it feels like silk in my fingers." She pulled back to look at him. "Why?"

"I just wondered. You're always playing with it," he told her with a soft smile.

She laid her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him. "Do you really mind?" she whispered in his ear.

"No," he told her and turned to walk with her to their bedroom as she tangled her fingers in his hair once more.

Back at the Mansion…

Nika followed Kele as he tracked down a large elk and tried to attack. The elk had gotten away again. Jazz just shook his head. "So what happened to your awesome tracking and killing skills?"

"Usually it's just me and her."

"You would never make a good soldier if you buckle under pressure," Jazz commented on his excuse.

"Yeah well, lets see you do better!" Kele challenged Jasper.

Jasper and Nika took off toward the herd and bit with precision, not getting anything on them as they drank. Kele watched them, they were like a military unit, moving together at the same speed and distance. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Was all he could get out.

"Now you try," Nika said as she stepped away from the corpse looking at him like he could do it too.

Kele went from one after another and still nothing to show for it.

"I think we should try something bigger," Jasper said as he looked over his shoulder toward the sound of a grizzly bear coming toward them.

Nika followed the sound and looked at the bear as it came into view. "Good idea. Oh Kele, baby, kill it!"

Kele ran up to the bear expecting this to be quickly over. The bear raised its paw and swatted him into a tree. The crack that sounded made both of the older vampires cringe. Standing up he faced off with the bear again. This time the bear swung his arm and batted him into a rock that broke into five large pieces and millions of small ones. Nika launched onto the bears back and bit it in the neck, once it was down she motioned for Kele to come over and take over. Once he was beside her she released the bear and let him take over.

When he was done he looked at Nika, pissed. "I could have killed it."

"And we would be here all night. So I did you a favor. Don't let it get to your head," she said as she walked off toward the mountains for her own prey. The next thing she knew she felt a heavy weight land on her back making her land flat on her face. She threw him onto the ground and looked straight into his eyes. "Do not attack from behind, it just pisses me off."

"Well, sorry," he said as he dusted himself off.

"Hey, Kele have you ever tried thinking of the prey as Nika?" Jasper asked after thinking it over in his head.

"No," Kele said confused.

"Well, try," Jasper said as he stood to the side and watched as Kele got his first real kill of the night. "See it works. The only thing you can tackle is Nika, and therefore you have to picture the animal as her just so you can kill your prey."

"How long have you been around Edward?" Nika asked.

"Sixty years too many," he replied as he went after his own prey since he didn't like elk much the same as Nika didn't like Grizzly.

When they had finished hunting they went back to the house and told the boys about his not so skilled kills. Emmett and Edward both decided to take him hunting next time to show him how a real vampire hunted and teach him how to do it properly.

Back at the Apartment…

Aurora and Jax lay together in bed still wrapped in each other's arms. Jax bent to kiss her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. "I'm sorry, about the way I've been acting."

"I know. Next time, talk to me. Find out if I regret it, before pulling away. I know I said it just happened, but I wanted it to. I wouldn't have done it otherwise," she told him.

"Okay, can you forgive me?" he asked wrapping her up tighter in his arms.

"You're forgiven," she told him returning his hug.

He pulled back far enough to see her face and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled him farther down deepening the kiss and running her fingers once more through his hair. She felt him smile against her, but he didn't pull away as he always had before. Instead she felt his tongue slide across her lower lip and she gasped, this was new. As her lips parted he let his tongue slide in her mouth far enough to touch the tip of hers. Pulling his tongue back he felt her press against him asking for more. He pulled back smiling, teasing her. He watched her beautiful face fall into a pout. Grinning wider he pressed his lips to hers once more and as she opened her mouth he let his tongue slide in.

After a few minutes she pulled away panting. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She merely nodded, clearly not being able to talk.

When she got her breath back she said, "Don't get me wrong, but what was that for?"

He grinned, "Enjoyed that, did you?" He was clearly teasing her so she just nodded waiting for the rest of his statement. "I thought you might like to know just how much I love you. I kind of liked the reaction best."

She swatted his arm playfully, knowing he was still teasing her. She knew she would soon be texting Nika back with the news. She had been right when she told her make up sex was the best sex. It had been more gentle, yet even more urgent, almost as if his body was asking for the same forgiveness he had just asked for.

She quickly kissed him then went to get up, but he pulled her back down. "Jax let me go."

He grinned at her consternation. "Are you going to join me in the shower again?" he asked.

She grinned at his offer. They hadn't shared a shower since the morning after the first time. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes," he told her.

She hugged him. He seemed to be loosening up, but then again he was like this last time for a while. "Then yes I will," she told him. She was taking full advantage of his moment of weakness.

He let her go and went to the bathroom to draw their shower.

She dragged her phone out typing out a quick message to Nika. _You were right. Make up sex is the best. Give my love to the family. We both miss you all so much._ Then she joined Jax.

After their shower she checked her phone and sure enough Nika had texted her back. _Do I need to kill him?_

_No you don't _was her quick reply.

Nika replied right back, _Was he being stupid?_

Aurora laughed at her friend, the girl was sharp. _Yes, he thought I regretted losing my virginity to him and he felt guilty. He hasn't touched me since. We finally had a fight about it this morning. Then we had sex, it was great._

She put her phone away and turned to Jax. He was staring at her. "Texting Nika again?" he asked.

"Yes, no details." She went over to him sitting on the bad and sat down next to him leaning into him when he put an arm around her. "She once told me that make up sex was the best kind of sex. I was just letting her know I thought she was right. Then she thought you had really hurt me. She was ready to kill you. So I told her a little about the fight, just enough to calm her down."

He hugged her then handed her an outfit he had picked out. It was his favorite on her. "Put this on, you and I are going out to dinner."

She smiled and kissed him.

**A/N: **I know this chapter is filled with fluff, but I thought they seemed a little too perfect, and this scene came to me in the middle of the night waking me up. I had to type it before I could get back to sleep. When I finished it fit perfectly right where we were in the story. We hope you enjoyed. Review and let us know, please.


	12. Interrogations

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the twilight characters, just the four OC's.

Chapter Twelve

Interrogation

Ever since they had received the phone call saying it was safe to come home Aurora had been driving like Nika. Jax was nearly having a heart attack watching her go nearly twice her normal speed. She only slowed to sixty when she reached their driveway.

As soon as she stepped on the brakes in front of the house, Nika rushed out to greet them. Aurora flung her arms around her best friend who could only gently hug her back.

Jax was still in the car hyperventilating. "What's wrong with him?" Nika asked.

"He hates my driving, and I was going a little faster than I normally would."

"A little?!" Jax was able to squeak out.

"How fast were you going?" Nika asked.

"120" Aurora answered, unashamed.

"You could've gone a little faster," Nika said perfectly serious.

"Nika, I didn't want to kill him, I nearly did."

"He's scared shitless," the two girls heard from the porch.

Jasper had stepped out and was grinning at Aurora.

"Jasper!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Aurora," he said.

At that moment a small blur slammed into Aurora. "Aunt Rory," Ness screamed.

"Hey, Ness. How you've grown." Ness no longer looked like the little girl she had left behind. She was nearly seven in size.

The rest of the family stepped out on the porch to welcome them home. Jax only got out of the car, when he saw his baby sister was no longer pregnant, but carrying a small child on her hip.

Leigh handed the baby to Jax. "Meet your nephew, Romulus."

He looked like a small version of Phalyn, with Leigh's blonde hair. He was smiling sweetly up at his uncle.

"He doesn't like Kele, for some reason. He bit him. I'm sure that he will come around," Leigh said as she let Phalyn tuck her into his side.

"So, we're hosting a nice dinner party for those who have to eat but we will be there, with our guests from Denali," Alice said as she walked up to Ness and picked her up.

"No, I want my Aunt Rory," Ness protested.

"Yes, I know but let her catch her breath, remember she is only human," Jazz said as he kissed Alice's cheek.

Nika walked up to Aurora and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs to interrogate her on the details. Once in the room she sat her down on the new, sturdier bed.

"Okay I want details. Lots of details," Nika demanded.

"You know Jax doesn't want you to know anything, right?" Aurora said.

"Yes I know, Alice said something along that line," Nika answered.

"You have to not tell Kele anything, Jax demands it," Aurora replied.

"Yeah, Yeah, I promise Kele won't hear it from me…I can't promise Edward though," Nika said as she thought about it.

"Oh I CAN!" Aurora said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, so how was it?" Nika asked as she bounced on the bed next to Aurora.

"It was great, but I guess you knew that already," as she glanced at her pointedly.

"Okay, so how far has he gone? Besides all the way, I mean, eating out, fingers, stuff like that," Nika asked as she counted out on her fingers.

"Um, what do you mean stuff like that?" she asked as she shot her a questionable stare.

"Did you go down on him, did he even let you touch him below the belt, and the reverse for you?" throwing her arms out wide.

"He let me touch below the belt." She answered embarrassed, blushing.

"Okay…and?" Nika prompted.

"He touched me down there, no fingers though. And no going down south, as of yet." Her blush deepened to a nice crimson color.

"Oooo….someone has long nails does he?" She asked as the interrogation continued.

"Huh?"

"If he has long nails they don't finger." Nika explained.

"No you dumb ass he has short nails, remember? Hello, new to this, he's trying to take it slow." Aurora crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, fingering is like the first step into this…ya'll just jumped in before testing the waters. You should ask him to next time. See if you like it or not as the case maybe," she offered.

"Okay…" she hesitated.

"Rough or soft?" Nika asked thinking of hers and Kele's sex life.

"Soft, duh…" Aurora rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Okay, any biting?" Nika raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"We are not into vampirism, Nika." Aurora nearly shouted at Nika.

"Scratching?" Nika asked.

"Maybe on my part." Aurora smiled slyly.

"Any ass grabbing?" she inquired.

"Sometimes." The blush returned lightly coloring her cheeks.

"Anything other than missionary?" she questioned.

"On top." Once again her cheeks started to glow ruby.

"So just a little spice in your life." Nika stated not caring for the blood in her friends cheeks.

"Yeah, anything else?" Aurora wished for this questioning to be over and done with.

"Not right now, you've answered most of the questions and since I don't see him letting you two go too far I'm sure it will be answered all in good time…By the way protection?" She asked after remembering that big important question.

"That would be a big fat NO." Aurora placed her hand over her mouth after the words came out.

"Are you pregnant?" Nika shot Aurora a questioning look.

"Not that I know of," she trailed off thinking about the possibility of having his child. She didn't feel either way about it, if she was or wasn't it didn't matter to her, if it was meant to happen it would. Yes, she wouldn't be happy because it had happened so soon but she knew that it would be loved and wanted.

"So you want your mom to be pissed if you get pregnant before you get married?" Nika knew how her mother would be, pissed, if she became pregnant before the wedding happened.

"I live here not there, plus she has already thought that I was, and so what if I do, it was conceived in love. He still only tells me he loves me right before we have sex." Nika saw the slightest hint of hurt reach her eyes.

"Oh I'm sooo going to give him the third degree about that one." She jumped up ready to go after him.

"No, you're not, yet. Let me see if I can talk him around to it first. If not then you can have at him, Jasper too," Aurora grabbed her arm knowing that even she couldn't hold back the eight month old newborn, but also knowing that her touch would stop her.

"Perfect," She said as they walked out of the sound proof room.

Alice jumped out of nowhere landing right in front of Aurora. "So where's the ring?"

"What ring?" Aurora and Nika asked at the same time.

"But I saw…" Alice said as she looked at Aurora's hand and saw no ring. "I ruined it didn't I?"

"No you didn't, Alice. We're not engaged officially. He hasn't really popped the question yet, but I know he's going to when he thinks he's ready. I'm just waiting for him to ask. Anyways, you didn't tell me when, where, or what the ring is going to look like. So I still will be surprised."

"Oh…sorry still," Alice whispered.

"It's okay, no blood, no foul." Both girls said quoting Edward.

"Oh yeah that's right, you might wish to get dressed," Alice said as she walked down the stairs. "It's for Nika's engagement."

"_Engagement_?" Aurora looked at Nika ready to hurt her.

**A/N:** Okay we know it's short, it's so sad its short but we have no idea how to continue it…the next one is the dinner party. We just didn't want to add it cuz of the interrogation of Aurora. We took no blood, no foul from twilight, chapter three. Edward says it to Tyler, at the hospital after the car accident. We saw Alice being upset not knowing that Aurora already knows about Jax asking her to marry him. Nika has always said that Jax is too perfect, that he makes Edward look like a punk. I was just happy, but he has his flaws, I promise. R&R please!


	13. Engagement

**Disclaimer:** We do not any of the characters of the twilight saga.

Chapter Thirteen

Engagement

"Did you know Kele and Nika are engaged?" Aurora asked Jax as they got dressed for Alice's dinner party. She threw him a sly glance.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked her catching her glance.

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Aurora, I know you better than that. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not trying to suggest anything." He seriously thought she was hinting.

She looked up right into his emerald green eyes. "I'm not trying to suggest anything." She looked away to finish getting ready. "I just didn't realize Kele was exactly the marrying kind." Now she was teasing him, they both knew the boy had changed since meeting Nika.

"Wait, they're actually engaged?" Jax stopped what he was doing to turn to her.

"Yeah, I've seen Nika's ring," she told him. Nika had shown her upstairs in the mansion after Alice flitted away.

"She's really changed him, hasn't she?" Jax asked.

"Oh, I haven't changed you, just a little bit?" she asked turning to him hands on her hips.

He laughed lightly at the look on her face. He knew she was enjoying her teasing. He walked over to her and slipped his arms around her small waist, slightly lifting her so he could kiss her. "Nothing like Nika has Kele," he told her when he pulled away.

She grinned up at him and laid her head on her chest. In all truthfulness he had changed her more than the other way around. Never before him had she ever shared a home, let alone a bed with a guy, but with him she felt so secure. And sex was always out of the question until him. Love did strange things to people.

He hugged her close and stroked her hair, before kissing the top of her head and burying his face in her hair. She knew because of the little things like that, that he did, that he loved her, she just wished he would tell her more often.

Aurora had went through Nika and Alice's closets. She had picked out a simple, no sleeve, light blue evening gown the barely touched the floor and showed off the bottom of her heels, that matched the dress. When they finished getting ready, she snuggled into his side as they made their way back over to the mansion. God it was good being home, and twenty feet away from her family.

When they walked into the living room of the mansion only Carlisle and Esme were there with five vampires she had never seen before. She could however name all of them. The strawberry-blonde was Tanya, the unofficial leader of the Denali coven. The other blonde female was her sister Kate. The sandy blonde male beside her was her new mate Garrett. They had only been together for about ten months. He was a relatively new vegetarian, who like Jasper had fed on humans for nearly two centuries. This should be interesting.

The two brunettes there were Carmen and her mate Eleazar. They were part of Tanya's coven, though they had a Spanish background, and Eleazar had even been with the Volturi for a time.

Garrett was the first to acknowledge that the humans had arrived. "Humans, this should be interesting."

"Garrett!" Kate said, lightly tapping his arm.

"That's not what I meant Kate," he tried to reassure her. I'm sure he had slipped in the beginning, but his eyes were now a bright gold, just like the rest of the vegetarian vampires.

"That's really not what he meant, Kate. He loves you too much to hurt us." Aurora had to show off some of her knowledge of the coven.

"How did she know that?" Eleazar asked Carlisle.

"Why don't you ask her instead of talking about her as if she weren't standing there. She's part of the family now Eleazar, we include her. Even Edward speaks out loud more often." Carlisle wanted to make clear that the human girl was family and to be spoken to accordingly.

"How did you know that?" Eleazar turned to Aurora.

"The same way I know that you were once part of the Volturi guard, and left for Carmen." Aurora crossed her arms over her chest, a motion she had picked up from Jax, smirking at the vampire.

"You know too much, human," Eleazar muttered.

"She has a name, please use it." Jax was slowly losing his patience.

"I know because of the books highlighting two years of the Cullens lives. The five of you are in them." Aurora decided to explain before Jax got too smart and one of the vampires snapped.

Alice flitted down the stairs at that moment. "Put these on, we're having a party." She held out outfits for each of the new vampires.

They each took one of the outfits from her and went to different rooms to change, shaking their heads at her.

Carlisle turned to Jax and Aurora. Somehow Aurora knew what was coming and buried her face in Jax's chest. "You didn't say anything, did you?" Carlisle asked interpreting her move.

She shook her head against Jax. "Didn't say anything about what?" he asked her.

She looked up at him. "Carlisle thinks it best if Jasper were to taste your blood, like he has mine, so it's less tempting."

"Wait, you want me to let him bite me," he asked a little incredulous.

"Not exactly," Carlisle broke in for her. "We can extract the blood and give it to Jasper in a vial. No pain, no scar," he said pointedly looking at Aurora.

Aurora sheepishly grinned up at Jax. "It's less painful for you both this way. You won't feel the fire of the venom. Jasper doesn't have to fight his instinct while feeling your pain. You wouldn't believe what I put him through with my request."

"It hurt?" Jax asked Aurora.

"The bite itself, no, I barely felt his teeth, it was the venom that caused all the pain. Jasper had to feel all that plus fight his instinct to keep going. Trust me he got clean blood, but not enough to drain me. The loss of blood wasn't painful either. I think he tapped into my emotions to keep him from going too far." She wasn't sure what he was asking about so she covered all bases.

Jax just shook his head at her and hugged her close. He still thought she was crazy for letting Jasper bite her. He looked up at Carlisle and nodded his head giving his consent for the blood exchange.

At that point the rest of the family came down the stairs. Jasper led Alice down in their usual over the top Alice fashion. She wore an elegant, yet flashy pink dress that showed a lot of skin, with a slit going up her thigh to her hip. Emmett and Rose followed a little more conservative. As for Rose her dress was straight-lined, teal blue, with sparkles in swirling designs, it had a slit that went up to her knee. Kele, looked relatively normal in his suit, however the girl he was escorting was nothing short of outlandish. Nika had on a light purple dress with two slits going up both sides to her hips and barely went down to the middle of her thighs, the top part hardly covered her voluptuous chest, the straps hung off her shoulders. Bella and Edward brought up the rear, dressed very nicely to Aurora's taste, but she could see Alice's disapproval. Her dress was Edward's favorite blue and had sleeves going down her arm to the middle finger where a piece of thread holding it in place. There were no slits, no revealing skin to tempt Edward, no puffy shoulders like she was sure Edward's mom had worn. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar were all dressed conservatively for Alice's taste. Tanya wore a black V-neck and back, instead of sleeves it had five strings of blood red beads, the bottom came down to her knees. Kate had on a colonial dress with the large hoop skirt, it was cream with light pink on the trim on the sleeves, neckline, and skirt. As for Carmen she wore an old fashioned Spanish dress that was yellow, with six layers on the skirt, each layer had red on the end, same as the sleeves and neckline.

Jake came through the front door dressed up for once, carrying a very grown up looking Ness. Ness was wearing a velvet black top with a red bow shaped into a rose, the bottom half was white silk. Behind him came the rest of his pack, Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil with a very cute 3-year-old Claire. Leah had on a deer skin dress with porcupine quills, and bone beads decorating the dress, she even wore moccasins. Claire was dressed similarly.

Last of all came Phalyn dressed in an old fashioned suit, with Leigh on his arm dressed in a fashion from his original time. Leigh had on a light pink nineteenth century evening gown, it even had the little blue bow under her still ripe breasts that were feeding little Romulus She was carrying Romulus dressed in an adorable little baby suit, obviously picked out by Alice.

Seth walked over to Tanya, bowing sweet over her out stretched hand. She looked over at Alice. "Where did he learn that? He's too cute." Seth's cheeks tinted pink.

"I taught him," Alice claimed.

Just then every male pare of eyes went to Nika, except Jasper's, who was covering them the moment she had walked in. Seth's eyes were popping out of his head. Garrett had a cheesy grin on his face. Eleazar and Carlisle gawking in horror at the display of flesh. Edward was gawking but not in horror nor lust just amazement. Emmett had a lust filled gaze locked on her for he was picturing Rose in the dress. Jacob and Quil looked in horror turning the children's heads away. As for Embry he had a wolfish grin. Jax just shared in Edward's amazement.

Jasper looked at Alice, "You clearly didn't pick that out."

Leah walked over to her little brother and smacked him in the back of the head, "Keep them eyes in your head!"

Garrett looked down at Kate as she glared at him, losing his grin. Eleazar and Carlisle turned away.

Bella waved her hand in front of his face, then tried to snap her fingers, "Earth to Edward. Hello!"

"Oops sorry," Edward said after looking back at his wife.

Emmett tapping Rose's arm said, "Why can't you wear stuff like that more often?"

Jake and Quil squeezed their eyes shut. Embry doubled over as Leah smacked his stomach.

Aurora slapped Jax's arm as she glared at him, "Eyes on me!" She said as she pointed at her chest. His eyes followed her finger.

"I'm getting that for a sister-in-law?"

"I didn't hear you complaining this morning," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, making him look into her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," he stated as her fingers started to drum against her arm.

"Nika, go upstairs and change right this minute, into something decent," Esme said as she marched toward her. Nika was running up the stairs and to her room. She changed into a light green dress with a long train and a slit that went up to the top of her thigh, it went off the shoulders and had seven rows of beads instead of cloth, she even had shoes to match. She ran back down the stairs to show she had some clothes that weren't revealing. "Much better."

And so Alice started the music. She made sure everyone danced with everyone. When Eleazar came up to partner Nika he looked at her strangely. "What? I don't bite."

"No, but the power you have should be coming out full force now unless you don't know how to work it yet." He answered.

"I don't have a power. I think I would have noticed."

"It's not one that anyone would realize unless they were looking for it. You have the power of confusion. Plain and simple and once you know how to work it I can see you doing it without even thinking. Ask Edward, or even Jasper to train you in it. You have to get into people's heads to do it."

"Can't you train me?"

"Nope, not my expertise. Like I said Edward and Jasper are better at it, since they have to do the same thing anyways." And off he went back to Carmen.

The humans and werewolves stopped dancing only long enough to eat. The party stretched on into the early hours of the night. As the night went on the Denali coven slowly adjusted to having humans know the truth. Tanya, Kate, and Carmen were warming to them nicely and Garrett was keeping his distance only for his own self-control. Eleazar wasn't the friendly of people, but he longer made snide remarks about either human and if he had something to one of them, he could speak to them cordially.

The party finally broke up when both Jake and Quil were holding a sleeping child. Bella and Edward took Ness back to their cottage and the wolves left to put Claire down for the night. Leigh and Phalyn followed, with Romulus. The remaining vampires started to drift upstairs to their rooms with their mates, only they obviously wouldn't be sleeping.

Aurora dragged Jax back to their house for the night. They probably wouldn't be sleeping right away either. After his comment about Nika, Aurora was more than eager to reclaim him as hers.

**A/N: **This chapter just sort of appeared out of the clear blue sky. We weren't planning on the ball at first, but it made things a lot more interesting. R&R please.


	14. The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** We are out of Cutesie Patootsie disclaimers so we do not own the twilight saga, point blank.

Chapter Fourteen

The Wedding

Jax was settled on the couch in Carlisle's office with a needle in his arm watching the blood slowly drain down the tube connected to the needle. Carlisle was only taking a pint or so of his blood. Enough for Jasper to get the taste down.

Carlisle came back in the room to disconnect the tube from Jax's arm. "I don't have to watch him drink it do I?" Jax asked a little disgusted.

Carlisle chuckled lightly, "No, I don't think that will be necessary."

Jax ran from the room as fast as he could. He ran straight into Aurora. "Jax, are you okay?" she asked seeing the stricken look on his face.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little freaked out. The thought of him drinking my blood." Jax shuddered at the thought.

She hugged him smiling. "Think of how I felt, he took the blood straight from me. Jax it's not that bad."

"I have to think about it everyday, for the next six or so months until his eyes go back to gold." Jax was seriously freaked out.

"I was coming to get you anyway, we need to go get your parents." Aurora told him.

He took a few steadying deep breaths and nodded. He followed her out to her car. "Please be reasonable when my parents are in the car," he pleaded with her.

"Jax, I'm not going to change to please them. They need to accept me for who I am the way you did." She refused to be someone she wasn't. She didn't change for him and he loved her, they needed to get to know the real her.

They got to Port Angeles in forty minutes and were early for his parents plane thanks to her fast driving.

When his parents arrived they hugged their son while Aurora looked on. "You're actually still with the same girl?" his mom asked flabbergasted.

Jax buried his face in his hands. "That won't be changing anytime soon, mom. Get used to her."

His mom looked a little impressed. "Has he told you he loves you yet?" she asked pulling the girl away.

"Yes," Aurora answered without giving away details.

"That's gotta be a first," his mother mumbled. "I think you're the first in years he's said it to."

Aurora made mental note to bring that up to Jax later at home. He walked up to her and guided her to her car, his parents following.

"I thought the Mustang was yellow," his father commented as they got in the blue car.

"That was just a rental, hers has always been blue," Jax told them both.

Aurora started the car and took off like she always did. Both of his parents started hyperventilating, much like had until recently. He started to laugh at their reactions. "See what a spectacle you were making of yourself?" Aurora asked him.

He nodded grinning at her.

"She drives like a maniac" his mom screamed.

"Don't ever let me hear you call her a maniac again. She knows what she's doing. You're perfectly safe. And she's far from crazy." Aurora had never seen him so mad. She was happy he was taking up for her, but he was really mad at his parents.

His parents didn't say anything for the rest of the drive to the house.

When they got back to the house they took his parents straight to their house. They decided it was best to explain thing to his parents before they met Nika.

Leigh ran into the house and hugged her mom one armed while the other held a squirming Romulus.

"Hey Rom," Jax said taking the baby from his sister stopping the baby's squirming.

"Who's the kiddo," his mom asked letting go of her daughter.

"Mom, meet your grandson, Romulus," Jax said handing the baby to his mom and throwing a smirk at his little sister.

"How is that possible, you should still be pregnant." their mom asked Leigh.

"Um, maybe we should explain some things to your parents," Aurora said to Jax and Leigh.

"Phalyn is a werewolf, their children grow super fast. She was only pregnant for nine weeks and by the Rom is one he'll look two. It will continue that way till he reaches maturity at which time he'll stop aging." Aurora was anxious to get everything out in the open.

Ginger looked at the child in her lap who was still trying to reach Jax. You could see she was growing attached yet she was still fearful of the child. Jax took him from her and grinned when the baby grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"See, I'm not the only one who likes your hair." Aurora grinned mischievously at her boyfriend.

He grinned back at her, while throwing a glance at his parents, clearly embarrassed even though they had no idea what she was talking about.

"Where's Kele?" their Dad asked.

Jax handed Rom back to Leigh who took her leave.

Aurora turned back to Jax's parents. "Kele is out hunting with my brothers. They will be back tomorrow in time for the wedding. However there is something you need to know before you see him. My family is not exactly human. My parents and siblings are vampires. Nika recently turned Kele, by accident. So he's a vampire too. However, they aren't exactly normal vampires. They don't feed off of humans. You are in no danger from my family of their friends who are here for the wedding. Some of them have red eyes, which is a sign of feeding off of humans, but they don't hunt here. My brother, Jasper, has red eyes right now, but that was for Jax's protection."

Ginger started. "How was her turning him an accident?"

Aurora turned to Jax. "You want to explain to your parents what they were doing when he got turned?" she asked.

"Thanks Aurora," he said sarcastically. He turned to his parents, "Apparently when they were having sex, he gave her oral and ingested a little too much of her venom."

"Venom?" his father asked.

"All of their bodily fluids are venomous. That is how the transformation takes place. Normally a human is bitten and the venom spreads through their system." Aurora knew a little too much about a vampire transformation never having gone through one herself.

His parents seemed far too overwhelmed, but she had more information to unload on them. She hadn't touched the shape shifters of Renesmee.

"I'll let you adjust , give the information time to sink in, then I have more to tell you."

Aurora went over to the doghouse. "Seth, I'm going to need your help explaining this to Jax's parents."

"Why Seth?" Leah was back to being overprotective.

"Because he is the most innocent, they will accept him a lot easier," Aurora snapped at her.

Leah and Aurora had never been best friends, but Leah didn't test the mere human who could match wits with Nika and Emmett.

Seth was more than willing to help Aurora out, he had taken a liking to her, mainly because she could shut Leah up. So the two of them went back over to the house Aurora shared with Jax.

Aurora stepped back in the house followed by Seth, who she introduced to the Owens'.

Seth then phased. Aurora continued her explanations. "Seth is a shape shifter. So are Jake, and Seth's sister Leah. There are more of them too. Embry, Quil, and Sam will be at the wedding. Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil are part of Jake's pack. Sam is the Alpha of the other wolf pack. They are werewolves too, except they do not depend on the moon. They can phase at will."

"Wait, this is too much, vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters. Now you tell us that our future son-in-law and our grandchild are werewolves, our son is a vampire and he's marrying another one. How do you live here in all the madness?" Jax's father asked of him and Aurora.

"It was sprang on him a little slower. I knew everything except for Phalyn when I moved here. We learned about Phalyn when we came to visit you. We had more time to adjust." Aurora was full of sympathy for her future in-laws, but there was one more thing. "I'm sorry, but I'm not quite finished. There is one more thing. My niece, Renesmee, is a vampire hybrid. She is half human. Bella was human when she had her, so the child grows at an exponentially fast rate. She is only one and looks to be about seven. She will only age for seven years and she will look to be about nineteen. After that, like Rom, she will stop aging."

"Anything else?" Ginger asked.

"No, I'm finally finished."

"How are you still human if you're family is all vampires?" She really was curious about that one.

"We were technically all adopted. Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us. So we are a family." Aurora lifted her sleeve so they could see her crest resting on her arm where it had laid since the day she had gotten it.

Aurora led them out to the front yard, to meet their future daughter-in-law. Nika stood out in the front of the house in the shadows of the large pine trees. Ginger watched her soon to be daughter-in-law pace back and forth under one of the six pines. She was mumbling under her breath.

"She's nuts, I can't believe that he's marrying someone who is completely nuts," she said as she turned to Jax.

"Mother, he loves her more than his own life. If you don't like it you can leave, not see his wedding to the woman he is mated to and will spend the rest of his existence with. So if you want to complain about her being nuts, yes I know she is, but that is not why he loves her, she completes everything that is missing in his life, she is his other half," Jax said going off on his mother.

"What are you protecting her too now?" She asked amazed.

"Yes because she is Aurora's sister and Kele's wife. She is part of my family too."

The tiff between mother and son alerted Nika to their presence. Usually you couldn't sneak up on a vampire, but she seemed to be otherwise occupied. "Nika, honey, what's wrong?" Aurora asked concerned.

"I'm just worried about Kele," Nika mumbled, barely loud enough for the humans to hear, though to Aurora it was perfectly clear. The longer she stayed with them, the easier she found it to understand their speed and quiet voices.

Aurora smiled to herself. It was no secret that Kele wasn't the best hunter. "The boys will make sure he has enough to drink before bringing him back," she tried to soothe her sister.

"Nika, my parents. Ginger and Dwayne. Mom, Dad, Kele's fiancé , Nika." Jax introduced them trying to bring the young vampire back into the present. He turned to his parents, "And if you think Aurora drives like a maniac, you should see her drive. I won't even get in the car with her. Aurora just laughs."

"Aunt Rory, Uncle Jax. Jacob wants you. He says Sam is here." Ness called over as soon as they would be able to hear her.

"Rory is cute, but Uncle. You two aren't married are you?" Ginger rounded on her son and his girlfriend.

"Ness go tell Jacob we'll be there in a minute." Aurora turned to her niece.

"No Mom, we're not. She calls me uncle out of respect. I think it's cute." Jax mumbled that last part so that only Aurora and Nika heard him. They both smiled at him.

"Are you two even engaged?" Ginger asked.

"Not officially," Jax answered.

"What do you mean not officially?" It was easy to see his mother was becoming agitated. She crossed her arms over her chest in true Owen fashion. It was so easy to see where Jax got it.

He sighed, pulling Aurora into an embrace, then turned to his mother. "She knows I have every intention of marrying her one day. I just haven't popped the question."

Dwayne smiled and placed something in his sons hand. Jax opened his palm and there sat a diamond engagement ring. The couple gaped at it then looked at him.

"It was my mother's ring," he explained.

Jax smiled and closed his palm around the ring. He looked down at the girl in his arms. "That was definitely a hint," he said while grinning. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, not seeming to care that his parents were watching.

Out of his parents, his father seemed more accepting of his sons choices in girls. He turned to Nika. "Welcome to the family."

Ginger glared at him. Jax grinned and Aurora beamed. Nika smiled shyly, but there was a light in her eyes.

Ginger turned her attention to Nika. "Would you please stop your pacing. You're driving me crazy."

"Well, excuse me if I'm worried about_ your_ son." Nika was close to hysterics.

Aurora and Jax turned to go to the doghouse leaving Ginger and Nika bickering.

The next day…

Nika was holed up in Alice's bathroom being poked and prodded into the perfect bride by Alice and Rosalie. She had picked more than one color for her wedding. The rest of the wedding party was already dressed except for the three kids. Aurora was wearing her baby blue maid of honor dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps. It had a tight bodice that flowed to just past her hips. The skirt flowed down to the floor. The only reason it didn't touch the floor was because of her matching three inch heels. Alice, Leigh, and Leah were wearing pale pink dresses that matched Aurora's. Ness and Claire the two flower girls would be wearing yellow once they were dressed. Their dresses were a little more conservative than the older women. Their dresses had a U-shaped neckline with short sleeves.

The men were hiding. Their tuxes were all the classic black except for their bow tie and cumber bund which matched the girls dresses. Jax would be in blue, Jasper, Phalyn, and Sam would be in pink and Romulus would be wearing yellow. Kele was absolutely dashing in his black tux with a mint green bow tie and cumber bund.

Aurora was downstairs watching the scene unfold before her. This would be the first time Jax's parents would meet the other vampires. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, and Carmen were all there as were Peter and Charlotte. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett had brought Kele back in the early hours of the morning.

Leah was upstairs arguing vehemently with Nika about the fact that Sam would be walking her down the aisle. Nika however, was adamant. She wanted both packs represented at her wedding.

Most of the wedding party assembled downstairs, waiting for the right moment. They still had to dress the kids and Nika's parents weren't there yet.

When they arrived Aurora escorted Nika's dad upstairs. Leigh and Leah were already there getting the kids ready, it was almost time.

When the time came for the ceremony to start Aurora sent two little girls down the stairs at the same time. When they got to the bottom Jax gently laid Rom in Ness's arms as he still wasn't quite walking yet. They continued to the alter.

Next down was Leah. Sam met her at the bottom of the steps and escorted her up to the alter where they parted, both with a pink shade to their gorgeous copper skin.

Next were Leigh and Phalyn. When they got to the alter she grinned at him before they parted.

Alice floated down the stairs and into Jaspers arms. They walked with grace to the alter where he kissed her cheek before parting ways.

Aurora was last before the bride. She walked down the stairs and Jax met her there. Together they walked to the alter. Before he left her side he kissed her hand and slid something into her hand. She opened her palm and it was his grandmothers engagement ring. She smiled at him as she slid it on her right hand. It fit perfectly.

Edward started the wedding march and everyone turned their attention to the top of the stairs. Nika and her father stood there. Kele's mouth dropped open when he saw her dress. His parents were shaking their heads. They had all been expecting white. The only people who knew different were the people in the wedding party apart from Kele. It was mint green, the same shade as his tux. Even her veil had a soft green tint to it. The dress itself had the same sweetheart neckline as the other dresses minus the straps. It flowed as long as the other dresses but had been elongated in the back to extend into a train that was nearly two feet in length. Her father walked her down the aisle to the alter and lifted her veil. He kissed her cheek before handing her over to Kele. If she could've cried she would have been.

The wedding itself was traditional. Minister Weber would be presiding just as he had over Edward and Bella's.

MinisterWeber started. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Kele and Nika in holy matrimony.

"If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Kele's mother immediately stood up and started to speak before she was pulled back into her seat by her husband. All three of her children buried their faces out of embarrassment.

The minister ignored the outburst and continued with the ceremony. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Both Nika's father and Carlisle stood. Her father spoke first. " Her mother and I do. "

Carlisle spoke next before the minister could continue. "My wife and I do."

The minister was beginning to look confused. Aurora leaned in close to his ear. "All four of them do."

The minister looked at her in astonishment before shaking his head and continuing. "Kele Owens, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Kele replied, "I do," grinning at Nika.

The minister turned to Nika. "Nika Cullen, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Nika grinned up at Kele before replying, "I do."

Nika and Kele decided to quote a line they were both partial to here. Nika had found a line in a movie that she liked, but Kele wanted something out of the Bible. Aurora did some research for them and found the line Nika had picked out in the Bible, just worded differently. They compromised by using the quote she had chosen with the wording from the Bible. They spoke in perfect unison. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

When they were finished the minister turned to Kele. "Repeat after me. I Kele Owens take thee Nika Cullen to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, for all the days of my existence."

Kele repeated the minister's words never taking his eyes off Nika. "I Kele Owens take thee Nika Cullen to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, for all the days of my existence."

The minister then turned to Nika. "Repeat after me. I Nika Cullen take thee Kele Owens to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, for all the days of my existence."

Nika like Kele before her repeated the minister's words never taking her eyes from Kele. "I Nika Cullen take thee Kele Owens to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, for all the days of my existence."

Next it was time for the exchanging of the rings. Kele turned to Jax who handed over the wedding band. "With this ring I thee wed," he quoted as he slipped the ring on Nika's delicate finger.

Aurora then handed Nika Kele's ring. Nika turned her attention back to Kele. As she slipped the ring on his finger she quoted, "With this ring I thee wed."

Edward stepped over to his piano and started playing while Bella stood behind him singing the song he was playing to. Nika and Kele had decided to use Vanessa Williams' _Save the Best for Last _as their wedding song.

The minister joined Nika's and Kele's right hands. "Those, whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder. I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister turned his attention to Kele. "You may now kiss the bride."

Kele bent her backwards as he turned them toward the crowd, he started to kiss his way up from the valley between her breasts and slowly to her neck, ear, eyes and then finally her lips. When Jax tapped Kele's shoulder he placed them back into their spots and whooped with joy. His dreams were right in front of him now, there was no going back.

The minister addressed the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kele Owens.

Nika and Kele walked back down the aisle, followed by the rest of the wedding party. Before joining the rest of party in the twilight reception Jax grabbed Rom and Aurora took both Ness and Claire by the hands. They were taken upstairs and changed into something a little more suitable for outdoors.

The reception was a fun event, except for Kele's mother, who for some reason couldn't keep her snide remarks to herself. Finally Jax pulled her away from the crowd. "If you can't behave, leave." He had clearly had enough. Aurora could tell by his stiff posture and the way he clutched her hand. He hated having his brother's special day ruined by his own mother, who should've been the proudest amongst them.

After awhile the happy couple took off on their honeymoon. The rest of the party started to slowly disperse, but it never broke up completely.

Aurora pulled Jasper and Alice away. There was something she wanted to talk to them about. "It's about time I officially become part of this family. That means taking the family name. However with me still being human Cullen and Hale are out. I was hoping you would let me borrow your last name." She finished mostly looking at Jasper.

"You want to use Whitlock?" he asked incredulously

She just nodded. Jax saw her and came over pulling her into his embrace. He kissed the top of head trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. He knew the topic of conversation and knew it was something she really wanted. He also knew it would take some convincing on Jasper's part.

"Why?" was Jasper's next question.

Alice saved her from having to answer that one as she lowered her head, growing red. He had always been her favorite, even before she met them and she had always liked his own last name better than Hale.

"Jasper, I think it's a wonderful idea. She's always been taken with you. Now she can carry a little of you wherever she goes." Alice was of course all for the idea.

Jasper was giving Aurora one of his scrutinizing looks. She was just glad he hadn't said no flat out. He finally nodded at her, "Okay."

She couldn't help but throw her arms around him. "Thank you!" she squealed. Jax grinned, but tried to pull her off of the startled vampire. Jasper stopped him and slowly embraced her back before stepping out of her embrace.

Two weeks later…

Jax insisted that Aurora join him in Seattle for the day. She knew he had something planned, but was at a loss as to what it could be. Once they got there he took her to the very spot they had met months before. Here he stopped.

"What are we doing here?" Aurora asked turning to look at him.

To her great surprise he sunk down to one knee. She started shaking her head in disbelief. "I love you, Aurora Whitlock," he told her with a wink. "I always will. I have since the day we met right here. I want to spend the rest of my life at your side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He held out the ring his father had given him.

Instead of answering she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling him back to his feet. He grinned against her kiss, never breaking away as he slid the ring on her left hand. He pulled away to whisper in her ear. "I also want to spend the rest of my life making love to you." She just grinned against him. Tonight promised to be fun.

**A/N: **This chapter was extremely difficult to write. We had no idea where to go with it. Nika, being Nika, didn't want a white wedding dress. Don't ask about the different colors for everyone else. It did add a nice flair to her wedding. We discussed Aurora becoming a Whitlock for a long time before agreeing. Let us know what you think in a review. The quote from their wedding really is in the Bible. The first book of Corinthians, chapter seven, verses four through seven. I had to look it up too. I didn't believe it either.


	15. Lust

**Disclaimer: **We do not own twilight or any of it's characters. (Sad sigh)

Chapter Fifteen

Lust

When Jax and Aurora entered the mansion they were met with retreating figures. Edward was leading Bella out the back door toward their cottage. Carlisle and Esme were heading toward their room on the second floor. Nika was practically dragging Kele up to their third floor bedroom. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be seen. She could only hope that Renesmee was safe with Jacob.

Small waves of lust were already starting to wash over her. "We should go before we're affected too badly," She said turning to Jax.

"Affected how?" he asked. He had never been in the house when Jasper got distracted. He had never felt the force of Jasper's power.

Before she could explain, they both felt the blast of lust hit them. If Aurora thought the force of pain was bad, it was nothing compared to what she was now feeling. Before Jax had time to comment she grabbed him and pulled him out the front door. She knew what was coming and was more than anxious to get home, before his emotions and hormones took over.

Of course, she didn't make it. They were only about five feet away from the mansion when he grabbed her from behind. Brushing her hair out of the way with his hand he lowered his lips to her neck. She squirmed away from him trying to get home. She wanted him to kiss her, but not here.

She finally made it home and opened the door. As soon as they were inside and she closed the door behind her, Jax pinned her up against it. He lowered his mouth to hers and let his hands roam under her shirt while his body kept hers up against the door. She could feel his obvious arousal against her and it only caused her to want him more.

He unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her away from the door to lower the shirt from her shoulders. Then he reached behind her to undo her bra. When he lowered his lips to her breasts she automatically entangled her fingers in his hair. He slowly lowered her to the floor and climbed on top of her.

Before he could resume his exploration of her body, she pulled his lips back to hers. As he gave in to her urgent kisses she grabbed his and lifted it over his head. He slid his hands to the top of her skirt and she arched her hips, making it easier for him to get to her zipper. He quickly unzipped her skirt and slid his fingers into the top of her panties pulling both off in one swift motion.

She moved her fingers to his jeans and he let her unbutton and unzip them then slide them off his hips and down his legs revealing just how aroused he was. He kicked his pants off as she started stroking him, making him even harder. He finally pulled her hands away and shook his head at her. She pouted and he laughed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Later."

She stopped, shocked at his one word. She had never done more than stroke him a few times before he would take her. Now he was offering her free reign if she behaved long enough for him to pleasure her.

He grinned at her realization and lowered himself down her body. He dipped two fingers into her causing her to cry out in surprise. He had never done that before. He let her body relax before he started moving his fingers inside her. He lowered his mouth to her warm, moist center and started licking and nipping at her. His tongue stroking the succulent slit that was dripping with pearls of sweet honey that begged to be tasted by the only man that she would ever love. Nibbling on the outer lips and sucking on the little bud that was at the top of her vertical smile that bloomed only for him. She felt his movements grow sweeter and sweeter as she felt her release coming closer. She cried out as she climaxed and felt him lapping up the thick, delightful tasting liquid spilling out of her. He withdrew his fingers and laid down beside her waiting for her breathing to slow.

He didn't wait long before she started teasing and stroking him. He took one sharp breath before rolling onto his back and letting her take control this time. Starting off at his neck she licked the side up to his ear sucking on the end lightly nibbling as she sucked. Moving down to his chest she thought of some thing that had given her pleasure wondering if it would do the same for him. Sucking lightly on one of his nipples she watched his face contort with pleasure as she added her teeth to the sucking along with her tongue. All the while she was applying light strokes and squeezes to his erection. Lower she went licking him to the point of madness. She lowered herself so she was positioned just over his member. She started by kissing him on the heart shaped head. Turning her mouth to start licking the swollen member as she went up one side and down the other, even down to the twin stones that were incased with flesh.

Jax had never felt like this before when he had let his previous intimate encounters do this to him, but with her he was in heaven and he knew he was groaning at the lightest little pressure she applied with either her hands or her mouth.

Slowly she placed her mouth over the head and sucked lightly as her hand moved down his member, mimicking her mouth. As her mouth went left her hand would go right, but they moved up and down in unison. She heard him moaning deeper and louder she lightened up as he drew closer to his release. Knowing that it was teasing him she let him start to slowly relax and just when he thought she was done she would begin again. Sucking harder each time she restarted. When he finally cried out with his need for release she sucked his penis methodically with her mouth withdrawing before sucking it back in. He continued to moan with pleasure until he emptied himself into her mouth. It tasted different than she expected it to, but not entirely unpleasant. Not willing to leave his side she swallowed his juices before kissing the tip of his deflating member softly and laying down on top of him, with her head on his chest. She listened to his erratic heartbeat slow with his breathing then pitch back up slightly before he rolled back on top of her. She could feel him hardening against her core. This time to pleasure them both together.

He thrust into her swiftly, rougher than he ever had before. As he continued to thrust roughly into her she found herself moving against him just as violently as he was, screaming and moaning right along with him. Yes, he was being rough with her, but she had never enjoyed it more. She swayed her hips in time with his and soon they weren't merely moaning but crying out in pleasure. They climaxed together, him spilling into her as she spilled out onto him and the floor. He collapsed on top of her without pulling out. He only let their breathing slow minimally before rolling over taking her with him with him still inside her, but it only served to turn her on again.

He smiled and nodded at her, knowing what she wanted. It was her turn to pleasure them both. She started thrusting slowly, working him back up. As she felt him start to harden inside her she picked up the pace. Jax grabbed onto the back of her knees to thrust into her as she rode him into paradise. Soon they were once again slamming into each other and crying out together. She climaxed first, spilling all over him. As she was still coming down from hers he climaxed spilling into her with one final cry of her name. She collapsed on him this time, clutching tightly on to his slightly sweaty shoulders. He wrapped his sweat damp arms around her equally damp waist and they laid there together waiting for their breathing to slow completely.

Once they had both calmed completely she looked up at him. "That was different," she said grinning at him.

He took in her smiling form before answering. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked smiling at her.

She nodded, never taking her eyes off him.

He smiled wider. "I'm going to have to be rough with you more often."

"You won't hear me complaining," she told him, before leaning up and kissing him.

When she pulled away, he grabbed her and pulled her back. "Hey! I was enjoying that."

She kissed him again quickly, then pushed herself up off the living room floor. She took his hand to assist him up.

They walked together to the bathroom to shower. While showering he pinned her again and started kissing her. She kissed back running her fingers in his dripping blonde hair. He broke their kiss and laid his forehead against hers. "What is it with you and my hair?"

She shrugged never taking her fingers out of his hair. "I don't know. It's just so soft and thick."

He smiled and she knew it was okay. She laid her head on his chest and he embraced her tightly. She was shocked to say the least when he hoisted her up onto his hips and entered her again. Wrapping her legs around his hips, locking her ankles she leaned into him as she moved her hips to control the thrusts. This was the more gentle love making she was used to. Obviously Jasper's influence had worn off.

After their latest climax she slid back onto her feet never letting go of him. He spoke again. "I'm sorry. I was too rough with you earlier."

"No, we are so not going there. You didn't hurt me, I enjoyed it. Please don't apologize, you did nothing wrong," she told him.

He gave her a small smile. "Okay. Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I still like hearing it."

Later that day…

"Jasper, why do you have to send out such strong blasts of lust?" Aurora asked.

"I'm sorry, blame Alice," he told her.

"Why would I blame Alice?" she asked.

"She distracted me," he answered simply.

"But you're the one who can control emotions." She was getting aggravated.

"I don't mean to. I can't reign in my own when I'm with her."

"Could you give us some warning next time?" she asked. She loved Jax and she wasn't going to deny that she enjoyed every minute of that, but she didn't like being caught off guard.

He grinned at her. "I'll try."

Nika walked by just then. "Can we talk, alone?" Aurora asked her.

Nika looked over and noticed the glow on her friend's face. "Sure, my room?" she asked.

Aurora nodded. Nika's room was soundproof so they wouldn't be overheard.

The two friends entered the room and Aurora immediately sat down on the bed.

"What's up?" Nika asked.

"Remember your Spanish Inquisition back when Jax and I came home from Louisville?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Nika answered hesitantly.

"I have updates for you. He used his fingers this time and I went down on him." Aurora was practically squealing.

"Calm down. Congratulations and did you enjoy it?" Nika asked.

"Every minute of it," Aurora answered whole-heartedly.

"Did he?" Nika asked next.

"I didn't ask, but by the sounds he was making, I'd say he enjoyed it." Aurora was smiling softly, remembering the sounds she had drawn from her fiancé just that morning.

"By the way, I'm going to Nahuel's sister's," Nika said interrupting her friend's reverie.

"What? Why?" Aurora said blinking a few times as she came back to the present.

"I want to have a baby and I'm not waiting for Renesmee to get older," Nika answered.

"You're going to piss her off again?" Aurora asked.

"I care about vampire Paris Hilton Barbie why?" Nika posed.

"You live with her remember?" Aurora retorted.

"Immortal remember?" Nika reminded her.

"She knows how to kill vampires remember? Eclipse remember? Jasper remember? Jasper, Edward, and everyone else will be on her side," Aurora pointed out.

"Yes, well, I'm thinking about research as well as my own baby. Think about it Aurora, if we did try it with her child and it is a failure then she will be more heart broken than before, it it's my child I know that I can live without it but then again, my child I would love even if it didn't make it but I'm not so sure with Rose, she may love the child but she might not think of it as a child until she knows that the procedure is successful."

"Maybe, maybe not," Aurora said looking at her friend strangely.

**A/N: **Yes we know that's it short and we also know that it was a little bit longer of time but we have had some difficulty when it came down to Nika coming over, since it is on my computer and she doesn't have internet at her place. BTW today one of Nika's coworkers asked for her true name and she told them they decided to just call her Nika instead, Nika is a nickname of her true name, and she just had to call me on her break to tell me. We should be able to post some more next weekend, b/c the difficulty should be over with, unless her managers are being mean once again.


	16. Drinks and Surprises

**Disclaimer: **We have run out so from here on out there will be no more disclaimers. WE DO NOT, _**FOR THE FREAKING LAST TIME**_, DO NOT OWN twilight!!!!!

Chapter Sixteen

Drinks and Surprises

Leigh held out her arm as Carlisle drew blood for Jasper to drink as Aurora watched him work on her soon to be sister-in-law. She took the blood and walked away with it, since Jasper didn't have to take it right away, she went to her house and stored it in the refrigerator along with the other packets of blood that Nika had gathered for her. The idea she had of a drinking game for the vampires, required Nika's help. She had to acquire several different types of blood for them to drink.

Aurora was learning how to extract blood herself so she could take blood from Phalyn and the shape-shifting werewolves. For her little game to work she had to have blood from enough species that they wouldn't question her. Nika had already helped her acquire donated human blood, meant as a joke. The only one not getting the donated blood, would be Jasper, who would be drinking Leigh's. Nika had also collected blood from a variety of animals that the Cullens made dinner of on a regular basis, plus a few that would be new to them.

The game would consist of her filling shot glasses with the different kinds of blood to see if they could differentiate. The shots would be in a different order for each vampire.

A few days later…

Aurora was in the kitchen of the mansion setting up for her game. She had eleven shot glasses for each of the vampires and each were labeled with a number. Only Aurora knew what the numbers meant. Bella had been shielding her mind all morning. The numbers were as follows:

1 Grizzly Bear  
2 Moose  
3 Penguin  
4 Black-tailed Deer  
5 Mountain Lion  
6 Human  
7 Caribou  
8 Rabbit  
9 Shape-Shifter  
10 Polar Bear  
11 Monkey-Ape

There was also a twelfth blood type she was keeping a secret until the end. As she was filling the glasses Nika walked in the kitchen. She sat down a small collection of miniature shot glasses. "Alice said we would need these. She doesn't know what for. The vision was blurry," Nika told her stepping stealthily back out of the room.

"Renesmee," Aurora mumbles to herself. Obviously the young girl had been in the room or the vision wouldn't have been blurry.

When Aurora had filled all the glasses she called everyone into the kitchen. They each came and took the chair by their name. Aurora had given them each a specific place setting as they each had a different type of primate blood and the shape-shifters' blood were used for only two each.

Carlisle had been given the blood of Quil. The primate blood Carlisle would be drinking was that of the Lemur. Esme would also be drinking Quil's blood and the blood of a Gorilla. Edward would be drinking Jacob's blood (Aurora thought that was only appropriate since he hated the boy so much) and the blood of Chimpanzees. Bella would be drinking Leah's (another enemy's blood) and the blood of a Capuchin. Emmett was going to be drinking Embry's (because their personalities are so much alike) and a gibbon's. Rosalie, much to her dismay would be drinking Leah's (because they're both so bitter). She was also being given the blood of a spider-monkey. Her big surprise was that she would be drinking human blood for the first time ever. Both Alice and Jasper were getting Seth's (Alice and Seth are so much alike and Jasper needed the positive vibe). Alice was getting Marmoset and Jasper was getting an Orangutan. Jasper's human blood was that of Jax's little sister, Leigh. She was the only human around constantly that he hadn't drank from. Nika was drinking Jacob's and her primate was a baboon. Kele was going to be interesting to watch. Aurora wondered if he would be able to tell the difference between the bloods, being a newborn. He was the other one getting Embry's blood. The primate would be a siamang.

Renesmee and Jacob stepped into room behind everyone else. They wanted to watch the whole fiasco. Aurora explained the rules of the game, also giving a few warnings. "You take the shot of blood, then without speaking write what blood you think it is on the paper in front of you along with the number on the glass in the order that you drink it and place it back in that order. The numbers on the bottom are written on paper that is covered with colored tape, so none of you can cheat. Bella will be shielding you all and Jacob and Renesmee are here to keep Alice from having any visions. There is human blood for each of you. Jasper yours is Leigh's. If anyone loses control we have enough vampires in the room to control the situation."

They each started with their list of blood. Renesmee watched for a second, then piped up, "Can I play too?"

"Edward?" Aurora asked, confirming that it was okay for her to play along.

"I guess," he said looking at Bella, not knowing what to think about his daughter joining in on their little vampire game.

"It's just blood so I guess it would be alright," Bella answered as well.

"Yay!" Ness shouted with joy, as Jacob pulled out the chair next to Edward. Aurora started to pour Ness' into the half ounce shot glasses.

"Bella, you might want to put up the shield now," Nika said as she eyed the blood in front of her.

Not knowing if it was working or not the family took their first shot glasses and drank it down. Everyone wrote down their best educated guess. After three shots everyone looked at Carlisle as he hissed at Aurora.

"Yes?"

"Do you have no respect for our hunting habits?"

"Carlisle, JOKE, just walk it off, you'll be fine."

Another round of shots went by when everyone turned to Alice. She was the next to fall for the human blood. The next round was when Aurora started to time on her watch. "Everyone stop drinking for all of…four…three…two…one, now look at Rose's eyes," she instructed. Emmett's jaw dropped as he saw his wife's eyes turn red for the first time.

"Do you feel okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I do. Why is everyone looking at me?" She asked as she shot her husband a murderous glare.

Holding out a mirror Emmett looked away, "Aurora that wasn't human so what the hell happened to my eyes?"

"Delayed reaction," and that was all she would give.

"Don't ask anymore, remember you have to write down what you think it is," Nika said as she took the next shot and writing down human for that one.

As the rounds continued everyone's eyes turned red either from human or shape shifter blood, which was the delayed reaction. Jax had walked in and walked right out when he saw that they were drinking blood. Then it was all over with and they were watching Ness finish off her list which would be more than twice as long. Aurora had decided to give Ness a sample of each shape-shifters blood and all of the primates. She had twenty-four shots all together.

Aurora went around looking at each list. Amazingly no one had gotten them all right. Kele's was the most comical however. Each of their lists had been scrambled differently. Aurora had a master list of how each list ran. Ness's was in order because it had been put together last minute.

Here is a run down of how each list looked from their perspective:

Carlisle-Rabbit, ?, Human, Wolf ?, Bear, Grizzly Bear, Deer, ?, Moose, Mountain Lion, Caribou

Esme-Caribou, Rabbit, Bear ?, Moose, Grizzly Bear, Mountain Lion, Deer, Wolf ?, ?, ?, Human

Edward-Grizzly Bear, Bear, Moose, Caribou, Rabbit, ?, Human, Wolf ?, Deer, Mountain Lion, ?

Bella-Bear, Caribou, Grizzly Bear, ?, Rabbit, Deer, Human, ?, Moose, Shape-Shifter, Mountain Lion

Emmett-?, ?, Caribou, Grizzly Bear, Bear, Rabbit, Wolf ?, Mountain Lion, Moose, Deer, Human

Rosalie-?, Bear, ?, Mountain Lion, Wolf ?, Moose, Caribou, Deer, Grizzly Bear, Human, Rabbit

Alice-Deer, ?, Caribou, Human, Rabbit, Wolf ?, Bear, Grizzly Bear, Mountain Lion, Moose, ?

Jasper-Deer, Caribou, Grizzly Bear, Rabbit, ?, ?, Shape-Shifter, Mountain Lion, Bear, Leigh (Aurora smiled at this), Moose

Nika-Moose, ?, Caribou, Bear, Mountain Lion, Deer, Grizzly Bear, Human, Rabbit, Wolf ?, ?

Kele-Deer, ?, Deer, Mountain Lion, Bear, ?, Rabbit, Deer, Human, Bear, ? (Aurora was impressed that he got as many right as he had)

Renesmee-Grizzly Bear, Moose, ? Cold, Deer, Mountain Lion, Human, Caribou, Rabbit, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Bear ? Cold, Ape, Monkey, Ape, Ape, Ape, Monkey, Monkey, Ape, Monkey, Monkey (Aurora's eyes grew wider as she read through Renesmee's list. She had gotten the closest out of all of them.)

Aurora pulled everyone together. "Okay, before I go over the lists I have one more for you to try." She walked into the kitchen and brought out the tray of shot glasses.

Each of them took one and Jacob handed Renesmee hers. They all took the shot at the same time and each grimaced. The only two smiling were Aurora and Renesmee.

"What the hell was that, Aurora?" Nika yelled looking up for the first time. Aurora smile vanished and she stared in astonishment at the vampires around her. Just a moment before they had red eyes and she knew from watching that it took around six months for their eyes to fade back to gold, yet here they stood as gold eyed as always.

She grabbed the mirror off the kitchen table and handed it to Nika without speaking or answering her question. Nika took the mirror and stared into just as surprised as Aurora. "Really, what the hell was that?"

"That's easy, That was Phalyn's blood," Renesmee spoke up.

At the same time Aurora mumbled only half legible to the vampires, "werewolf blood."

They all gaped at her. "You actually gave us werewolf blood? Are you insane?" Jasper asked her.

"Look at your eyes. They haven't been that gold in over a year. Since we moved in. I actually was starting to miss them. You don't look nearly as menacing now." Aurora was trying to give a reason for what she had done, but in truth she just wanted to know how they would react to the blood. She had no way of knowing it would turn their eyes back to gold.

"If you would come back into the dining room and sit down I'll go through the whole list for you." Aurora ushered them back into the dining room.

"Most of you did pretty good. I'm gonna go through the most vague of the lists first. Each of you got the rabbit, human, and mountain lion right. There were in fact three types of deer, which most of you got. They were deer, moose, and caribou. There were also two types of bear blood. Most of you got the grizzly." She turned to her little niece. "Why did you say the other bear was cold?"

"It tasted like ice crystals and blood mixed together," Renesmee explained.

Aurora turned back to the others to find them all nodding. Apparently they had had the same experience. "That bear was polar bear. The other one that tasted cold would be penguin."

Edward grimaced. "Penguins. Lovely." Everyone started laughing. They all knew he had taken his own line out of one of the books.

"The other one that no one except Ness got right was that of a primate. You each had a different one. The one that sort of tasted like wolf would be because-"

She was cut off by Jacob, "because it was ours."

The entire coven looked at Aurora and Jacob. "Ours?" Carlisle questioned.

"Shape-shifter." Aurora took back to explaining. "Not everyone got the same person's. Ness got a small shot of all five of them. Carlisle and Esme had Quil's, Edward and Nika had Jacob's, Bella and Rosalie had Leah's, Alice and Jasper had Seth's, and Emmett and Kele had Embry's. Back on the subject of primates. Ness could somehow tell the difference between the ape and monkey blood. How is that?" she asked turning back to the young girl.

"It tasted the closest to the sweetness of human blood." She explained it simply like it was obvious.

Aurora turned back to everyone else. "Carlisle had lemur, Esme had gorilla, Edward had chimp, Bella had capuchin, Jasper had orangutan, Alice had marmoset, Emmett had gibbon, Rosalie had spider-monkey, Kele had Siamang, and Nika had baboon. Again Ness had a taste of them all."

Esme got up to cook dinner for the humans and wolves. Everyone went about their business. Aurora stayed behind. "Esme do you all have any milk?" she asked rubbing her hands together like some evil villain in a cartoon show.

"Don't you have milk back at your place?" Nika asked, looking at her best friend like she had lost her mind.

"No, I drank it all this morning," Aurora answered smiling sweetly.

"Since when do you drink milk?" Nika asked scared that someone had possessed her friend. Aurora had never in all the years they had known each other drank milk.

"I don't know. Since this morning I guess." Aurora was just as perplexed as Nika now that it was brought to her attention.

"Great. Has anything else changed about you that I need to know about?" Nika asked.

"No, not that I know of."

Jax came in the kitchen just then holding up a black trash bag. "Aurora why are all your candles in the trash?" Aurora was in love with vanilla. The house was usually filled with candles in that scent. She also had lotion, shampoo, body wash and body spray all in the same scent. They had all made it into the trash this morning when she nearly puked taking her shower due to the smell.

"Because I can't stand the smell of them," she explained from her spot at the kitchen table taking another drink of milk. "I really like rose right now, so it has replaced the vanilla."

"Are you drinking milk?" he asked coming up behind her. This was a first, he had never seen her drink milk before.

"Yes, so what?"

"Wait, her candles were in the trash?" Nika asked Jax.

"Along with her lotions, body spray, body wash, and shampoo. There might have been a few more things in there. Why?" he asked.

"She can't stand the smell of vanilla anymore and she's drinking milk. Edward?" Nika called at the top of her lungs.

"I don't know, Nika" Edward called back in answer to her silent question.

Nika shook her head as she walked out of the room to go find Emmett and Jasper and have a nice little conversation.

That night at dinner, Esme served a household favorite. Everybody except Aurora liked chili. It was one thing she had never liked. She usually didn't even like the smell. However tonight that was exactly what lured her to the kitchen. She walked up beside Jax and he slipped an arm around her. She grinned and perched on his knee. "Can I have a bite?" she asked him.

Instead of asking her more questions he just scooped up another spoonful and fed it to her. She ate it then turned to Esme. "It needs spaghetti but otherwise, not bad."

"I agree," Jax told her kissing her lightly on the cheek. They both grew up in the south. Chili wasn't chili without spaghetti in the south.

Esme brought her over a bowl and watched the human woman scarf down the bowl.

**A/N:** What is going on with Aurora and her new tastes? Find out in the next chapter, if you haven't figured it out already. The capuchin is a real primate, I looked it up online before writing this chapter. Plus it just so happened to be Nika's idea for the drinking game.


	17. Unexpected Secrets

Chapter Seventeen

Unexpected Secrets

"I love you," Jax said as he started to kiss his way down her neck.

Shoving him away Aurora glared at Jax. "How dare you? Here I am all ready to make love to you and you go and say it, do you have any idea how much I'm starting to hate those words? Every time we have sex, some where, before, during, after, somewhere around it, you go and say it but never just randomly, you can't just say it without having a reason can you? And that reason just so happens to be sex. God I'm starting to really hate hearing _I LOVE YOU_." Now tears were streaming down her creamy cheeks.

Jax came over to comfort her, "I'm working on it I promise, it's just I've had my heart broken too many times, I don't say the words because I was hoping that my actions speak louder than my words."

"Yes but a girl needs to hear them everyday, every now and then, I want to hear you say it and mean it outside of sex." Tears were now flowing freely down her face.

"I really do love you, Aurora. Even if I don't say it enough, I do love you," each word was dripping with his true thoughts, he really did love her. This, of course, brought on more tears, tears of joy. Kissing him on the chin she heard very light footsteps coming in their direction.

"Aurora has a point," Jasper said. "You do only say it right around sex."

"And it does piss her off, something fierce. Try saying it when it just comes to you, like, when you wake up, as you get dressed, right before you go to bed, times like that, the list goes on and on and on. Catch my drift?" Nika asked

"Yeah, gotcha," Jax said looking Aurora over. "By the way what brought this on?"

"I don't know, I was just starting to really get into _it_ too. One moment I was ready, then angry, and then I was happy, now I'm mellowed most likely because of Jasper."

"She's losing her ever god loving mind," Nika whispered only low enough for Jasper to hear.

"What did you say?" Aurora demanded.

"Oh nothing," Nika walked back to the main house with Aurora following pissed once again. Jax followed her hoping to calm her down and Jasper brought up the rear of their strange group.

"Oh you are so going to tell me right now," Aurora said as she grabbed onto her friend's arm and spun her around, for Nika let her.

"Um, no. Not happening. Sorry."

"NIIIKKKAAAAA!" Aurora screamed as she stomped her foot.

"What?!" Nika shouted.

"Tell me now," Aurora demanded.

"Um, I can't, I've made a promise to Edward. So when the two of you have children what are you going to name them?" Nika asked knowing it would calm her down.

"Well, we haven't discussed that yet, and since I'm not pregnant I don't think we will be anytime soon," Aurora said as she hugged Jax around the waist.

"That's what you think," Edward whispered as he drifted from one room to the next. Aurora not quite hearing what he said went chasing after him.

Jasper looked at Nika whispering very low, "This is going to be a long eight months."

"Edward, get back here you chicken. You are going to tell me what you said," Aurora yelled. Edward zoomed into Carlisle's office hoping she won't look here first. Which it was. "Now, you are going to tell me what you said."

"Um I can't remember what I said," Edward said slowly.

"I know better than that, Edward. So you either tell me or I will get it out of someone around here."

"Not likely. Not even Nika is going to spill on this one, sorry Aurora but you will just have to wait a few more weeks…shit."

"What is that…oh, oh, OH! JAX!" Aurora yelled at the top of her lungs while Edward covered his ears. Jax ran up the stairs following two very quick vampires. Once all three were in the room Aurora turned to Jax pegging him with a deadly glare. "Do you want to know what has been wrong with me?"

Nika glared at Edward hissing, "You didn't? How could you? You knew she wanted to find out all on her own and that was why all of us were keeping our mouths shut and you go and blab it out as soon as I bring up naming a baby. Gods Edward you need to control that mouth of yours."

"What is she going on about?" Jax asked.

"I'm pregnant Jax. I don't know how they know but they do, all of them do." Aurora said as she smiled up at him.

"We can hear the baby's heartbeat, it's very fast. Just thought that you should know." Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper." Aurora said as she smiled at him.

"I think you should abo…." Jax was cut off with two fingers pressing his lips together and a thumb holding his chin up.

"Finish that sentence and you will die," Nika said as she looked at Edward to see if that was what he was going to say. Once he nodded it was okay, she let Jax go.

"What was he going to say Nika?" Aurora asked.

"I'm not telling you, if I do you'd kill him. So nope, not going to happen." Nika replied.

"He wants you to abort the baby, he doesn't think it's the right time to be having a child. He wants to at least wait until you are married. I guess we could always take you to Las Vegas and let you get married there," said the mind reader.

"Alice won't like that, she'd kill you for even thinking it Edward," Jasper had a point. When Alice heard of this she would go after Edward with a dagger made of vampire bone just to hurt him.

"Yes but if it helps him deal with it now then we won't have to listen to her bellow about his aversion to her having his child although they might as well be married."

"We are not getting married in Vegas, no matter what. And as for you Jax, I will not abort this child, he is ours and I'm having him. End of discussion." Aurora grabbed Jax by his collar and drug him back to their house. Forcing him to sit down in a chair she scowled at him.

"We are going to _talk_ about your broken heart, then you wanting me to _kill_ our child. So tell me what happened to you?" Aurora knew that whatever had happened they would get through it, but he needed to know that.

She loved him with all her heart, and the proof of that love was now growing inside her. He had apparently been through hell, if he couldn't bring himself to tell her he loved her.

"There haven't been that many women before you. I won't just sleep with anyone. I loved them all, just like I do you. Maybe not as much, but still. There were three, Aurora. The first, the one to take my virginity, I loved her, a lot. We dated in high school. We were both sixteen. She was the first girl I ever loved. A week after we slept together she broke up with me, for my best friend." He found he couldn't go on. He realized then just how messed up he was due to these girls. He hadn't been with any of them as long as he had Aurora, but he had loved them and they had all betrayed him.

Aurora found herself suddenly crawling into his lap. She hugged him close and stroked his hair and suddenly he was crying, sobbing into her shoulder. For a few minutes she held him and let him cry, then she lifted his face to hers. Wiping his tears of his cheeks, she whispered softly, "I'm here. I love you, and baby I'm not going anywhere. Then she gave him a tight hug and was a little shocked when she felt his arms encircle her.

She drew away from him. "You need to tell me the rest of it. I know it's hard, but I need to know, so we can move on."

He nodded and took a deep breath, "The second, I was only eighteen and fresh out of high school. We had only slept together twice when I caught her cheating on me. I broke up with her. I thought she loved me, but obviously she didn't. Aurora I couldn't take it. The third, we were together for over a year before I slept with her. One time Aurora, the next morning she was gone. And I mean gone. She wasn't at school, she was in college. She didn't go in to work, her parents hadn't seen her. I had a key to her place, so I went over and the place had been cleaned out. I still don't know what happened to her. Aurora I was twenty-one. Twenty-one and already had my heart broken three times. It's hard to trust anyone enough." He broke off to silent tears.

She wiped them away with her fingers. She pressed her lips softly to his. "Jax, I'm not them. Honey, I'm staying put, you're stuck with me. I thought you were okay with that when you asked me to marry you." Aurora was extremely confused. She felt sorry for him. He had been through a lot for someone so young. But, if he was going to marry her, didn't he need to love her and trust her.

"I'm not stuck with you. I want to be here. You make me happy. Aurora, I love you, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to marry me. I want to be with you. I need you to understand that." He was begging her to understand.

She could hear the desperation in his voice. "I understand," she told him.

"Now, what are we going to do about you and this baby?" he asked smiling at her.

"I'm not killing our baby. Jax don't you get it. It's not just about the baby. A part of _you_ is growing inside me, I can't destroy that. Please," she begged. She knew she would never destroy her baby, but she wanted his approval.

"Aurora, I'm not ready, what if I screw up?" he asked.

"No parent is perfect, Jax. Just love him and do your best. I'll be here to back you up, and you'll be here to back me up. We'll learn as we go." She had been raised by her mother alone. She knew how hard being a parent could be, but she also knew that the two of them could get through anything. She wasn't about to let go of him for anything.

"Okay, we'll see how it goes. For now I won't say anything." he sat in thought for a minute. "Is it still safe for us to…" he trailed off as Aurora started to lightly laugh.

"Yes Jax. Sex is safe until I'm almost ready to deliver." She hugged him to her once more and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, just reveling in the feel of her in his arms, even after his horror story. She must really love him. He knew he did her.

**A/N: **This chapter is kind of short. It was originally meant to only be about Aurora and Jax finding out about the baby. Then his past was mentioned once again and I felt it was time he talked about it. I had to make up a whole past story. That was hard. I kind of took a story a girl would tell and turned the tables, it could happen. I'm sorry about the delay in the update, but fanfiction had a "glitch in the system." Also, sorry for the short update. Next weeks will be longer, promise. We're already working on the next four chapters.


	18. Christmas

Chapter Eighteen

Christmas

It was hard to believe that it had been a little over a year ago when two humans had pulled up into the Cullen's driveway. It was Christmas time again at the Cullen mansion and everyone was enjoying it. Alice had the outside of every house lit up with Christmas lights covering every ledge, window, doorway and column she could find. Blue, green, red, orange, yellow, and white lights filled the clearing that the mansion sat nestled in.

Rom came running out of the doghouse holding onto a red Santa hat with Kele chasing him trying to hold a pillow under a large red coat. "I caught Santa, I caught Santa!" The three year old looking werewolf yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ness stepped out of the main house holding a russet brown stuffed wolf that Nika had given her yesterday as an early Christmas present. She was wearing her new Quileute bracelet from Jake. "Rom, that's not Santa it Uncle Kele."

"Uncle Kele?" Rom stopped and turned around to look at the imposter. "Uncle Kele, you ain't Santa. Where is Santa?"

"He's not coming until Christmas Eve, Rom. I was coming over all dressed up to read you, Claire, and Ness Christmas stories," Kele explained as he took off the fake white beard. "But then you had to go and ruin it. Now I'm going to have to explain to your Aunt Niki that her plans were ruined."

"Oh no Uncle Kele we can't have that, please put the fake Santa clothes back on. Please?" Rom begged holding up the Santa hat.

Placing the white beard and hat back on his head he smiled down at his nephew. They went back inside and started to read _The Night Before Christmas_. The children each enjoyed the book and the next one as well.

A few days later Christmas Eve arrived and the adults tried to put the kids to bed but they were proving to be difficult to settle down. Ness fought for all of two hours and then went to bed waiting for Santa to drop off her gifts. Rom wasn't that easy. He sat next to the fireplace in the large chair that Jake used to read to Ness. Every five minutes or so he would start to nod off but when ever he felt his head drop he would wake up and say, "I'm not going to bed, I'm waiting for Santa, I want to see what he brings me." Then nod off once again. Around two in the morning he finally fell asleep and his parents carried him to bed.

The next morning Rom woke all the wolves up with a good high-pitched howl and ran to his parents' room bouncing on the bed. "Wake up, wake up, it's Christmas, it's Christmas!"

"Leigh, get your son, he woke up Embry and…well he woke up Embry. Why don't you take him down stairs and show him what he got? Or better yet, Alice I would like for you or Jasper to come and get the presents and take them to the mansion so some of us can sleep." Leah yelled loud enough for the Cullens to hear.

They never saw Jasper and Alice come and leave with their arms full of presents. Leigh and Phalyn dressed themselves and then Rom. They headed to the main house where the vampires and Jake waited for them. There was a large Christmas tree with a lot of lights and a few ornaments hung here and there but the garland draped over the tree was laughable.

Nika was missing. She had went to go get Jax and Aurora. Once the family was assembled Rom went first to opening his gifts from everyone. He had toys galore and few clothes. As for Ness hers was all clothes, dress up and no two alike. Alice had went over board on both kids. None of the vampires exchanged gifts for theirs was each other just being together.

**A/N: **Okay another short one but hey what can we say, Nika wrote it. It was getting to the point she didn't want to write it anymore and getting distracted every five seconds…I was making her watch a movie series that is six movies long.


	19. Amazons Galore

Chapter Nineteen

Amazons Galore

Aurora was already crying as Nika walked out of her room with only a backpack full of clothes. She was holding herself back as her best friend left the mansion. Kele, Jasper and Alice following her. Jax held his fiancée in his arms as she cried her eyes out. Nika did not want to hurt her best friend but it was needed before she had the baby. If she did it after things were going to be chaotic and she was only going to be gone for a few days, nothing bad was going to happen while they were gone.

Their first day gone was spent in their private jet, flying down to Brazil. Alice and Jasper showed the other two the way to the Amazon's home. They had taken in Nahuel, his sisters and his aunt after the Volturi had left Forks. As they moved through the overgrown jungle, they didn't speak as they knew they would be heard by the other coven anyway even without saying a word. After walking in the woods for half a day, they started to see signs of the other vampires. After another hour Zafrina stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey Alice, Jasper, good to see you again and I see you brought friends, who are they?"

"They would be the newest members to our family, well vampire wise. This is Kele and his wife Nika. We were hoping to talk to Nahuel and his sisters," Alice answered smiling.

"Well, right now they have been starting to rethink how they were raised and we are trying to teach them. So what brings you here Alice?" The taller vampire asked.

"I will let Nika tell you." Alice said shoving Nika forward.

"I need to ask them if they are willing to carry a child for me. To see if it will work. Yes I know they don't know me but it's not just for me, it's for Rose too. We're trying to see if the procedure is successful."

"Oh, I see, I don't know if it will work, but you are welcome to try," Zafrina said motioning her hand to the side.

Walking in the direction that Zafrina pointed Nika thought of how she was going to ask Katima her request. After a few seconds Nika saw Nahuel watching his sisters practicing fighting as they tackled each other. Senna watched them even closer, but had kept an eye out for the visitors.

"Alice, Jasper, nice to see you again. Why are you here?"

"We're here to see Nahuel's sisters," Jasper said as he walked over to Nahuel and greeted him with a firm handshake. "Mind if the newborns ask your sisters a few questions, they have a favor to ask?"

"They are free women now, they can do what they wish. I see no problem with it," was all he said.

Nika walked up to the woman with long brown hair and tanned skin. Her eyes stood out compared to her slight darker coloring, they were blue, almost too blue. She looked over at Kachiri and nodded her hello. "My name is Nika and this here is my mate, Kele."

"Does he not speak?" The smaller of the sisters asked. She had blonde hair just as long as her sister's and deep green eyes.

"I speak but this is something my mate wants and so I shall let her ask," Kele replied.

"Oh, Sundari let them ask and we shall see if we can help," said the next tallest of the sisters. This one had red hair, it was flaming but it was almost golden for there were blonde streaks in the red and yet the red was more profound. Her light brown eyes were gentle and caring. "My name is Nasia. These are my sisters, Sundari," she pointed to the blond and then to the brunette, "and Katima."

Nodding in greeting again Nika looked at all three. "I know that you don't know me but I'm willing to ask. If you don't wish to do what it is I ask I can understand. After all I am a stranger."

"Then please do ask so that we may consider your proposal," Nasia said smiling.

"Since I am a vampire I can not have children and yet that is the one thing I long for, a child that is mine and my mate's. He wants a child as well but he says he can wait. But this is also not for me but for a few of the women I live with as well. My child will be the first to be born if the procedure works. I would like for you to consider carrying my child to not only help me but also other mated vampires," Nika finished her little spill and waited for a response.

The sisters looked at each other. Katima nodded her head twice, Sundari shock hers, and Nasia just nodded once. Katima turned to Nika and gave her a smile. "I would be honored to carry your child. But since Sundari doesn't wish to do it then we will have to discuss it. The safest bet is, I will have to consider it."

"I can take that. I just wanted to ask you to see if you would. I know that none of your mothers made it out and this is like asking an alcoholic to try just a sip of wine. So I won't pressure you into anything that you don't want to do."

They stayed for a whole day just talking to the other coven and spoke of the happenings of each home. As night settled in Alice said it was time to go. They left and went to the airport where their private jet waited to take them home. And once home Nika was attacked. The human hanging from her neck like a piece of jewelry.

"Aurora, I'm sure your love wants you to be doing that to him instead of me so why don't you let me go so I can tell Carlisle what happened," Nika said trying to untwine the arm death grip that was wrapped around her neck.

"Oh I'm on my way to do that. Why don't you just stay and talk to her, calm her down, reassure her that Jax isn't leaving. Stuff like that," Alice threw out there as she walked into the house.

"Jax won't do that to me but you would if you found a new best friend," Aurora said as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I didn't find anyone to replace you with, I might in a few hundred years."

"Oh that's so reassuring," Aurora said from somewhere near Nika's left ear. She pulled away from Nika as she glared at her.

"Aurora, let the girl breathe," Jax said from the doorway of the mansion.

"She don't need to breathe, she's a freaking vampire!"

"I know I don't need to breathe but I would like to get some air in my lungs so we can talk," Nika said using just enough force to unwrap the vice grip on her neck.

**A/N: **We know that it's a short chapter, well that the last few are short but this is because we have it all planned out in our heads as to what is to happen in each chapter. When we go to type it up it just didn't seem so short. So we apologize. Please R&R!!!!


	20. Announcements

Chapter Twenty

Announcements

Aurora and Jax were packed and ready to leave. They were going to Arizona and Kentucky to tell their parents in person about the baby. Aurora thought that it would be better than springing the baby on them at the wedding, set for after the baby was born.

They had a flight from Port Angeles to Seattle in just over an hour, luckily Aurora could get there in about forty minutes and Jax was getting better at the speed. Leigh was going with them to the airport so she bring the car back to the house.

The flight to Phoenix was long and boring and Aurora slept for most of it. Since she had gotten pregnant she was sleeping a lot. When the plane landed Jax gently shook her awake. "We're here," he whispered in her ear.

Outside they had a rental car waiting for them. Aurora let Jax drive since she was still groggy from sleep.

Once at his parents house the couple walked in the house together her half standing behind Jax to hide her small belly. At four months she was beginning to show.

His parents seemed pleased to see them, but they didn't know about the baby. These people were old-fashioned and having a baby out of wedlock just wasn't acceptable. How they got over Leigh's teenage pregnancy Aurora would never know.

"Mom, dad, we're here because we have something to tell you," Jax started. Before he could finish his mother cut in.

"You're getting married?" she asked excitedly.

Jax held up Aurora's left hand so the diamond glittered. "Yes, but that's not what we wanted to tell you. Aurora's pregnant," he finished drawing her out from behind him so they could get a good look at her.

"When's the wedding?" his mother demanded.

"After the baby is due," Aurora told her. "The date had already been set when we found out and I didn't see the need to move it up."

"You can't seriously be considering having this child and not being married," his mother practically spat at her.

Unconsciously both Jax and Aurora laid a hand on her small stomach as if to protect their child from his mother's venom.

"That's exactly what we're planning," Jax told his mother.

"You can't be serious. Jax I know I raised you different. What happened to you?" She was pleading now. They both were a little surprised.

"Ginger calm down. You can't condescend them for something that you yourself nearly did." Dwayne told her.

Both Jax's and Aurora's mouths dropped. Apparently she had either been pregnant once before her twins were born or she was pregnant with the very son she was talking to when she got married.

"Wait, what?" Jax asked.

"Your mother was pregnant with you and Josh when we got married. When she found out about the pregnancy she rushed our wedding so she would married when you were born.

"Mom?" Jax turned to his mother still flabbergasted. All she could do was nod.

Aurora was shocked to say the least. Here she was angry that they had decided to wait for their baby, but she had been pregnant. Was that really any better?

Almost as if she could read Aurora's mind Ginger's head snapped up. "At least I was married when my baby was born."

"Mom is that really any better? So you rushed your wedding. We're not. So what? What is a few more months? This way our baby will be at our wedding and we won't have to alter her dress any. It wouldn't fit now any way."

"I'm not that big," Aurora replied almost indignantly.

"You told me you could barely breathe the one time Alice had you try it on. That was before we found out about the baby, so even if you were pregnant you weren't that far along." This was true. The fitting had been before she had gotten pregnant and it was snug around the abdomen. Alice hadn't let her try it back on since then, because of the baby. Not that it would fit now anyway, as Jax had pointed out.

"Can we get back on topic, here? You both seriously want to wait until after the baby is born to get married?" She seemed a little skeptical.

"Yes," they answered together.

"My kids have all lost their minds. One is a vampire, one is mated to a werewolf, and the other got his girlfriend pregnant. What a mess." She was mumbling to herself but that didn't prevent them from hearing. Living with vampires had heightened their hearing slightly.

"Fiancée, mother," Jax answered shortly.

"We will get married. He's stuck with me for life, but I want my baby first. Our baby." At this she looked lovingly down at her stomach then up at Jax, who was returning her look. He leaned down to kiss her lightly then turned back to his mom.

"Mom let it go. We aren't breaking any laws or commandments. It's just a baby. Aurora will win this just like she did the last time the two of you fought. Do you remember that?" he asked.

"Yes, and look, she's pregnant. I shouldn't have allowed it." His mother was seething at this point, and Jax was slowly losing his temper too.

"Mother, we've been sharing a bed for nearly a year. We've only been sleeping together for a few months. Mom, get over it. I'm gonna marry her, I love her. So what if we have a baby first, that was our choice. That baby was conceived in love, it might have been an accident, but not a mistake." He was yelling by the end of his speech, but he had rendered Aurora speechless.

He had never told anyone else how he felt about her, nor was in the habit of defending their child. A child she didn't think he wanted.

"Jax, I thought you didn't want the baby," she said softly with tears in her eyes.

He grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. "I wasn't ready, I never said I didn't want it." He pulled away from her. "Aurora look at me," he paused so she could look up. "I love you and our baby too. Don't you ever think that I don't want you or him, you hear me?"

She nodded and gave him a watery smile. He pulled her back into his chest and held her until she had calmed down.

To break the tension his dad spoke up, "So, is the baby a boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet. Aurora wants to find out when the baby is born." Jax answered giving Aurora a look of consternation.

"What? I like surprises. Besides you know Alice has already seen it. Maybe she and Edward can keep their mouths shut this time." Aurora looked at him with fake innocence painted all over her face.

"I doubt it," he smirked.

"Excuse me what are you two talking about?" his dad asked.

"Remember when we told you about her family being vampires. Well, they're gifted vampires. Alice sees the future and I know she knows what the baby will be. Edward can read minds so he also knows because he picked it out of her head. Edward was the one who told her she was pregnant. They could hear the baby's heart beat. Apparently it's so fast it sounds like a humming bird." At that last line he smirked and Aurora had to laugh.

His dad just shook his head. "How am I supposed to shop for my grandbaby if I don't what it is?" he asked

"Bibs, toys. I'm buying a lot of purple so any pacifiers, stuffed animals, bottles, remember lots of purple. That way it can go for either." Aurora had been thinking ahead. Everything she had already bought was purple. The furniture was white painted wood.

They stayed there that night and were off to Kentucky the next morning. Before they left Jax pulled his Dad aside. "By the way, we need you to make travel plans. You need to come up to Forks."

"Why do you need me in Forks?" his dad asked perplexed.

"Leigh needs parental permission to gat married since she's only seventeen. We don't think mom would approve, but you're a little more open-minded." Jax explained the situation to his father.

"Why is she getting married now instead of waiting? That was her original plan." His dad answered. When Leigh left home to go to Forks with her brother she had promised her mother she would wait until she was eighteen.

"There's another pup on the way and she wants to go ahead and make it official."

"Pup?" his dad asked startled.

That's what Phalyn calls them and it kind of rubbed off." For some reason Phalyn insisted on calling Rom and the new baby pups, even though Leigh constantly asked him not to.

They would stay in a hotel here, since her mother was against them sleeping in the same room, let alone the same bed, and here Aurora was pregnant. The thought of having to sleep in separate rooms while she was already pregnant made her laugh. However going home to tell her mother she was having a child and they weren't married was anything but funny. There was bound to be a big showdown.

They pulled up in front of her mother's house and Jax cut the engine. He got out of the car and went around to her side of the car slipping his arm around her waist. They walked together to her mother's front door and Aurora rang the doorbell.

Her stepfather answered the door. When he saw Aurora his mouth dropped but he refrained from saying anything and opened the door for them to enter. Jax led her through the front door.

When her mother saw them, her mouth, too, dropped, but she wasn't at a loss for words. "I knew you were sleeping together," she started.

"Mom, the last time I was here, we weren't. Things change." Aurora was trying to tell her mother that she hadn't lied to her, but her mother was past listening.

"Obviously, how long has this been going on?" Her mother was becoming hysterical.

"Awhile, at least a few months before I got pregnant." Aurora settled for the truth, but volunteered no extra information. Hopefully her mother would come around and want to know about the baby.

"Aurora, what is wrong is with you. I raised you to wait. What kind of influence have these people had on you?" She was once again beginning to rant because she lived with vampires.

"Hold on. All of the vampire couples are legally married. Marriage certificates and all. And they haven't had any kind of influence on me. I started it."

Her mother's mouth hung open for a moment and Aurora buried her face in Jax's shoulder waiting for the onslaught.

That simple movement seemed to stall her mother. Aurora turned her head never taking it off Jax's shoulder to see her mother.

"Let me see your hands," her mother almost demanded.

Then Aurora understood. She had seen the ring. Aurora held out her left hand to her mother. "It's very pretty," she acknowledged.

"It was my grandmother's. Dad offered to let Aurora have it." Jax offered the information about the ring. Aurora's mother actually seemed impressed.

Then she switched tactics. "Tell me this isn't because of the baby."

"No mom. We were engaged when I got pregnant." She was unconsciously rubbing her protruding stomach. Just then she felt a nudge against her hand. "Jax, I think the baby just kicked!" she exclaimed.

Jax turned to her and automatically touched her stomach. She guided his hand to where the baby had kicked her and she felt another little nudge in her stomach. Apparently Jax felt it too, because his face broke out in a huge grin. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips then stood back up and they both turned to her mom.

To their extreme surprise she was smiling. "He really loves you doesn't he?" she asked Aurora.

Aurora nodded wrapping her arms around his neck.

"When is the baby due?" her mom asked giving in.

Aurora grinned against Jax's chest before she answered. "July 16th."

"When are you getting married?" her mother asked.

"October 15th."

"After the baby is born?" she asked incredulous.

"Not again!" they both exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"Mom, we just went through this with his parents, must we go through it here too?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, now why are you waiting?" her mother demanded.

"Because the date was already set and I didn't want to change it." Aurora told her. "Jax, can we go?" she asked leaning into him. These last couple of days were proving to be stressful and were messing with her sleep, so she was even more tired than usual.

"Wait a minute," her mother ordered. Then her voice turned softer. "Do you know what the baby is?"

"No, I don't want to know," Aurora told her throwing Jax a look.

"Good, but what color scheme are you going with?" Her mother hadn't known what sex her baby was going to be until she was born and she was completely against finding out.

"Purple, and I'm beginning to like mint green."

Aurora turned back toward the door with Jax right behind her. When they were at the car, before he opened her door for her, he grabbed her into a hug and she snuggled into him. "You know I love you right?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled up at him.

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter. I based Aurora's mother off of mine. She would react worse. Jax's parents Nika and I made up together, back story and all. We figured it wouldn't be right to surprise them with their grandchild at the wedding. Review and tell us what you think will be.


	21. Moving

Chapter Twenty-One

Moving

When Aurora and Jax got home they went straight to their house to sleep, jet lag setting in. The house was exactly how they left it, despite the construction of the nursery supposed to be going on.

"I'm going to go see what's going on," Aurora said.

She went to the main house followed closely by Jax. When they got there they were met by Kele. "Don't go in there."

"Why not?" Jax demanded.

Because you can't," Kele said, trying to be evasive.

"Why can't we," Aurora wanted to know.

"Because they're still fixing the house up for you. Shit!"

"Jax went to push him to the side, but Kele stopped him. "Bro, that only worked when I was human."

"Kele, tell me what the hell is going on," Jax insisted.

"I can't. I promised Nika. I've already said to much. Look, you both look dead on your feet, go home and take a nap. When you get up come back over. Everything should be ready by then."

"Jax, let's just go. He's right, I could fall asleep here. " Aurora was already having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Jax grabbed her around the waist and led her back home.

After their nap they went back to the main house. When they walked through the door they could smell the paint fumes. Aurora covered her nose with her hand to keep the smell down. Usually she didn't mind the smell of wet paint, but being pregnant, the fumes could be toxic.

They made their way upstairs and into the lavender room everyone else was in. "Wasn't this Jasper's study three days ago?" Aurora asked. When they left this room had wood paneling and darker paint on the wall.

"Um, yeah. What color do you want your room to be?" Alice asked. She was paint smeared from head to toe and was obviously having a little too much fun.

"What?" Aurora and Jax asked together.

Alice laughed her musical laugh, then explained. "The other houses are already being built. As they're finished we're moving into them and you're moving in here. We'll all be out by the time the baby comes."

"Other houses?" Aurora asked.

The musical laugh rang through the house again. "Each couple is getting their own house. We're giving you this one, since you'll need the room when more kiddos come along," Alice said running her hand down Aurora's stomach to be met with a kick.

She pulled her hand away rather quickly with alarm. Jasper was at her side in a split second. "Alice, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering his question she asked one of her own to Aurora. "What was that?"

Aurora smiled at her. "The baby kicked. It started yesterday at my mother's house."

Carlisle smiled, glad to see she wasn't alarmed. "Alice, it's normal for human babies to kick at this stage. Aurora is fine and it means the baby is healthy."

Alice smiled at him, but no longer touched Aurora. Nika on the other flitted to her side. "Can I feel?"

Aurora nodded and Nika put her hand to Aurora's stomach. While everyone in the house took their turn feeling the baby kick, Aurora turned to Alice, "How did you know what color to paint the nursery?"

"I saw a vision of you telling your mom you liked purple and mint green. We're going to decorate in green."

"It was the color of the sex of the baby. I had to talk her out of it," Nika spoke up.

The rest of the house broke out in laughter as Alice stuck her tongue out at Nika.

"Looks like we'll need to take off the soundproofing of Nika's room. None of my kids are sleeping in a soundproof room," Aurora said.

"They might want to put the soundproofing around our new room though," Jax whispered in her ear. Much to his chagrin the vampires still heard him.

"Which is our room anyway?" Aurora asked.

"Any of them. You choose then let us know. We'll paint it for you." Alice was far too excited about the prospect of painting another room.

Two weeks later, the house was ready for them to move in. There was another house across the clearing that belonged to Nika and Kele, and of course the dog house still remained to the side of the clearing. They decided to go ahead and build onto the small house for Leigh and Phalyn and Rom and the baby which would be here in a couple more weeks.

In a clearing a few miles over, but still in walking distance, even for the humans were a cluster of smaller houses. One for Carlisle and Esme, one for Alice and Jasper, and one for Rose and Emmett. Edward and Bella still had their cottage. Their was one extra house that stood empty. No one would say who that house was meant for.

Aurora was getting more and more excited about her baby. She was also getting bigger. Moving had been an interesting experience for her. The vampires had moved all the heavy furniture for them. Jax and Aurora were allowed to move the small things and their clothes. Jax packed up the kitchen and took the boxes over, but Aurora was only allowed to carry one small item at a time. Carlisle tried to help out of that one, telling them that she was fine to lift, but Jax was having none of it. She finally got so exasperated with him, she grabbed a few books and let him finish.

He found her a few hours later in the bedroom they had chosen as theirs sprawled across it asleep, the open book still in her hands. Aurora was a stomach sleeper so getting to sleep on her back and side was proving to be a challenge. So she got sleep whenever she could. Jax took the book from her marking her page and turned off the bedside lamp she had been using as light, and crawled into bed beside her. He slipped his arm around her and held her while she slept, which was a luxury he didn't get often since she wasn't sleeping well at night.

Leigh's baby was born, only it was twins. They named them after famous werewolves in history so they had French names. Pierre and Michel, French for Peter and Michael. The went by Pete and Mick. They were just as cute as their older brother and Rom was ecstatic to have brothers. Aurora herself couldn't wait for her baby, which was still three months away.

She decided to visit Nika to get away from all the babies. She found Nika in the living room of her home knitting a pink baby blanket. "It's a girl?" Aurora asked. Nika only smiled and held up the blanket. It was blue on the bottom and purple in the middle. Only the top part of the blanket would be pink. "Are you doing just to be safe?" Aurora asked. Again Nika nodded.

The nursery was completely furnished thanks to Alice. The carpet in the room was a purple slightly darker than the walls. She had decorated the room with mint green trimmings just as she had promised. The furniture was the white wood that Aurora wanted. The bedding was done in Disney babies. Around the top of the room Alice had set up shelves and on the shelves were more Disney babies and Care Bears.

**A/N: **I know this chapter is short and unlike Nika I write long chapters. The next one should be longer. I won't promise anything though. Reviews are appreciated. What are we doing wrong or right? Let us know.


	22. Special Delivery

Chapter Twenty-Two

Special Delivery

Aurora was due any day now. She felt as huge as a house and stairs had become a challenge. Jax tried to tell her she was still as beautiful as ever, but she wouldn't listen. She also wasn't as big as a house, that was just how it felt.

She had started sleeping on the couch since she couldn't get up to her room anymore.

Today she was spending with the vampires. They were all at the house keeping her company while Jax was out.

All of a sudden Alice's eyes unfocused. When they refocused she turned to Aurora, "Where's Jax?"

"He said he was shopping," Aurora answered automatically.

"Why?" Nika broke in turning to Alice.

At that moment Aurora doubled over moaning. "Uh, guys, either I just peed on myself or my water broke."

"That's why," Alice said an octave higher than usual for she was beginning to panic.

Nika ran out the front door and Carlisle picked up Aurora to carry upstairs to a room they had set aside for this moment.

Aurora's contractions grew stronger and stronger and quicker and quicker rather fast. Carlisle only had time to administer the epidural.

Nika drove over her usual speed and got to Port Angeles to pick up the father to be. When she spotted him she slammed on the brakes and honked the horn. "Jax get in!"

"Is Aurora alright?" Jax asked standing at the passenger door.

"Yes, but she's in labor! So get in the car." Nika said as she opened the door.

"Why can't I take my car?" He asked pointing to the blue Mustang behind hers.

"Do you want to see your baby born?"

"Yes?" Jax said, dragging out the word, a little hesitant.

"Then get your ass in here!" She yelled through gritted teeth.

"But…" Nika snatched him around the collar and pulled him into the car.

As she drove going 330 back to Forks, Jax was having heart problems in the seat next to her. When she coasted into her usual parking spot he was gripping the seat for dear life. She ran to his side of the car and picked him up and carried him up the stairs. Nika ran into the room and dropped Jax to the floor before running back out.

"What happened to him?" Aurora asked through a contraction.

"My driving," Nika replied evenly speaking through the mic in the glass wall separating her and Aurora so she could see everything without being too close to the blood.

"I can see the head," Carlisle announced.

Jax quickly composed himself and stood up. When he saw the baby's head he grimaced. "I am so sorry, Aurora. I will never to this to you again."

"Oh yes you will," Nika told him.

"Actually no, he's made the decision to never sleep with her again," Alice chimed in.

"What's her decision?" Nika asked her.

"She's going to make him," Alice said.

"And?" Nika prompted.

"There are going to be more babies," Alice answered with a smile.

Back in the delivery room Jax had moved to Aurora's side and was holding her hand.

"You're going to need to push," Carlisle told her.

Aurora nodded, took a deep breath, grabbed her knees and pushed. Jax rubbed her back and Carlisle stood coaching her and counting to ten.

The head slipped out and Aurora breathed through the pain as the next contraction hit. Carlisle counted to ten once again and the shoulders were pushed out. Jax winced since Aurora squeezed his hand in pain. When the next contraction came it was her final push. Carlisle caught the baby and held it up.

"It's a boy," Carlisle said. Holding him as he cleaned out the mouth and nose. "Jax will do the honors?"

"No, thank you," Jax replied.

"Fine," Carlisle said as he cut the cord. Once he had the baby boy wiped up he handed him to his mother who looked exhausted.

"Alejandro Whitlock Owens, welcome to the world," Aurora said as she smiled down at her first child.

Jasper tapped Nika on the shoulder, "Whitlock?"

"She named him after you, duh," Nika said as she went to go call Aurora's mother and Jax's parents. When she was in her old room she dialed the first number.

"Hello," Dutch said as she answered the phone.

"Yo, Dutch, it's a boy. Six pounds, seven ounces, twenty inches long, healthy, ten fingers and toes, and his name is Alejandro Whitlock Owens, Alex for short," Nika said slowly so that Dutch could catch it all.

"Whitlock?"

"She named him after Jasper. I have to call his parents now, talk to you later Dutch," Nika said as she hung up the phone. Then dialed Jax's parents up and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" Dwayne asked.

"Hey, put me on speaker, I have news for both of you," Nika said as she waited for the reply.

"We're both here," Ginger asked not sounding all too happy.

"Congrats, you are now proud grandparents to a healthy baby boy that goes by the name Alejandro Whitlock Owens. He's six pounds, seven ounces, twenty inches long, and everything is there. He's so cute but that's all I know she just had him. I think she's resting now since I can't hear any cooing. But if you call back in a few hours you can get all the details you want and I'm sending you pictures over the internet. Enjoy!" Nika said as she ran to see her nephew.

**A/N: **Yay, the baby has arrived and so its now time for Nika to try and get hers.


	23. A New HalfBreed

Chapter Twenty-Three

A New Half-breed

Nika was watching Alex sleep in his crib as he smiled contently. It had only been a few days and here he was smiling. Aurora was once again resting, getting as much sleep as she possibly could since little Alex would wake up every so often and wake up his momma. Jax had taken to the baby once he had first held him and ever since then he hardly put him down. Aurora sometimes had to tell him to put the baby down but Jax hardly ever listened.

Jasper just waltzed into the human house, as they now called it, looking for Nika. When he went into the nursery he saw her smiling down at the baby that rested peacefully with a vampire in the room, well two vampires now. He was wrapped snuggly in a knitted fuzzy blue blanket that Nika had made just for him. The sweet smile playing on his lips spoke volumes for Jasper.

Alex woke up smiling at Jazz. Some how he knew that Jasper was okay with him. Jasper picked up the baby and the blanket in one swipe and held him like he was glass, like he was Alice. "Hey there little man," He said as he bounced the baby slowly even for him.

"Who would have thought? How the mighty has fallen for such a small bundle of joy that…he never wakes up like that. Jazz are you keeping him calm?" Nika crossed her arms over her chest as she watched both baby and vampire interact.

"Nope, he likes us both. I feel his emotions and he feels safe and loved. It's coming off of us like waves and he picks it up. But all babies do that. By the way you have a visitor at Carlisle's house. You might want to go and see who it is," Jazz said as he cradled Alex against his stone chest.

Nika ran out of the house and went to Carlisle's new house. It was two stories like every other house in the clearing and it had a glass wall, this one was the east wall. Rose said she wanted the one with the southern vantage point. Alice liked the northern sky the most and so she had a glass north wall. Opening the door, Nika saw a tall brunette with vivid blue eyes that could steal a man's heart, or eat it as the case may be.

"Katima, what are you doing here?" Nika asked as she saw the last person she had expected to see here.

"I'm here to give you a child. Sundari rethought your offer and said that we should give you what you want. So here I am," Katima said as she walked over to Nika.

"I was talking to her about using Kele's sperm and she has agreed. I want to do this tomorrow if I can get Kele to ejaculate into a cup for me it would help out all the more," Carlisle added in.

"Let me go and ask my husband if he will," Nika said as she ran to the largest house that was hers. She opened the front door to see Kele and Emmett sitting in front of the TV. They were watching football. Kele was rooting for one team and Emmett was rooting for the other.

"Hey, baby," Nika said as she walked over to him and kissed his neck. "We need to talk about something but not with your buddy here listening." She said as she shot Emmett a dirty look.

"Hey I can't help it, I happen to be over here." Emmett said as he turned up the volume.

"Fine," Nika dragged Kele up to the third floor and pushed him onto the bed. "Kele, Katima is here to give us our baby, if it works. So Carlisle wants sperm. So here's the cup," Nika tossed him the cup and started to strip. "Since I don't think you can really jack off, you're going to have to pull out."

Standing before him wearing nothing but her skin she looked at him with lust rolling off of her person. Kele tore his clothes off and pulled her onto his lap where his arousal stood promptly for all to see. She didn't rise up and let him in. Instead she rubbed against him letting him feel the slick crevice that awaited his member. Pushing him on to his back she leaned forward to thrust her breast into his face as he tried to suckle them yet she kept them out of his mouth's reach. Snaking her hand down his stomach she lightly touched the erection that was laying in between their bodies.

Kele hissed and rolled her over so he was on top. Spreading her legs with his knees he kissed her neck and worked his way down to her breasts and started to lick and suck as Nika threw her head back to moan out how much she was enjoying it. Kele let his phallus probe her soaked nether lips as he rubbed her clit with his thumb as she started to scream out her pleasure. Knowing she was close to her paradise Kele thrusted home as he felt her convulse around him trying to milk him of his seed as she clung to him, enjoying every second of it.

Thrusting a few more times to ensure that he was close and as he felt rising liquid rushing up his cock to get into her. Pulling out he snatched the cup in his hand and placed it in front of the head of his cock and let his sperm flood the cup. Screwing the top on he grabbed for Nika as she cuddled up to him.

"Here's the other half of our baby. Do you want to wait and give it to Carlisle so that…" Kele said but clearly Nika had only one thing on her mind. Getting her own baby.

She seized the cup, got dressed and ran to Carlisle and Katima. Holding out the cup Nika smiled.

"Well, now that's taken care of," Carlisle said as he went to the stairs that led down to his lab in the basement. The two women followed since it would be them that would be part of the procedure.

As they walked down Katima informed Carlisle on how her new coven was doing and her sisters as well. Nahuel was trying to woo Kachiri but she didn't want anything to do with him. Huilen was off every now and then just exploring the landscape. Sundari had a lover that was human but he just didn't know it, yet. Nasia was going to be the next one to come up if it worked. Senna was keeping count of the food supply and when they had to move if they had to before she got back. Zafrina was digging out a cave that had gold in it so she could have some money to spend when they went shopping in the small cities.

Carlisle got everything ready as they watched. He had a bed set up under an over head light, tubes all over the place, and a refrigerator over in the corner. That was where he went, opening the door he got out a tube labeled Nika's eggs and inserted a needle into the clear liquid. Drawing out a little bit he put it on a Petri dish and slid it under a microscope. Focusing the lens he opened the lid to the cup and repeated the process over. As he watched three of her eggs get fertilized he saw that the cells were popping up quicker than they had while he had been in school. Putting all three eggs into a syringe he turned to Katima. Motioning for her to get on the bed he tapped the stainless steal needle and waited for her to lift up her shirt to expose her flat stomach. Walking up to her Carlisle got an ultra-sound machine ready so he could see where he was to plant the three little new signs of life. When he found the uterus he placed the needle next to the scanner and watched as the needle went through her flesh and muscle, into the open space. Injecting the cells into her he watched as they each implanted themselves into the wall and started to grow to the point to where all he could see was very small sacks.

Stepping away he smiled at Nika. "I think it took. There are three little embryos inside of her growing last I looked. I don't know if all three will grow to capacity but I guess we will find out."

Nika hugged Carlisle and Katima. "Thank you both. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Oh, I'm sure you will let us know for the rest of your existence," Katima said returning the hug.

"Now, Katima, there are some things you are going to need to know. First, you will need to drink human blood for the whole month. If you get a craving for human food, eat it if you want to but only after you have had your fill of human blood. As for the rest we shall see where it takes us," Carlisle explained as he gave her a list of things to do.

The first week went smoothly, Katima hunted in Canada and ate a few eggs. She even tried to drink animal blood but the baby wasn't too happy with that. Carlisle ran a few more tests and saw that only one of the embryos had made it. Nika stayed close to Katima's side the whole time.

The next week was interesting. The baby started to move and kick. Edward wasn't picking up the mental voice yet. Jasper was trying to keep Nika calm and keep Katima from going off on Nika. Yet the baby still grew nice and strong. The blood craving increased and so the food craving decreased as the week came to a close.

Week three was no smooth sailing. Katima was bending over in pain at least once an hour from some move the baby made. The egg craving came back with a vengeance and so did the need to keep her calm. Edward was picking up a word here and there but that was all.

By the last week Katima was in pain almost every second no matter what they tried to do. Edward was now picking out full sentences from the baby's mind. It was confused, hearing one voice claim to be its mother and yet the one carrying it wasn't the baby's mother. That had confused the baby even more.

Edward had told Carlisle that it was time to take the baby out before it hurt Katima even more. Carlisle carried her down to his lab and got all the tools ready to deliver the baby in due course. Nika had ran out to tell everyone to come and see the birth of her new baby, well only baby. Not wanting to piss her off everyone went to Carlisle's to watch the little monster, as Jacob called it, come into the world. As soon as everyone was in the room the show began.

Once Katima was on the table Carlisle started to cut into her. Seeing the stone sack he bent down and bit into it ripping it open. Taking the baby out of the sack he lifted it up for everyone to see. "It's a girl! Aurora I have a daughter!" Nika shouted with excitement.

"Oh no, not again," Edward groaned.

"What not again?" Nika asked ready to hiss at whatever comment he said.

"Um, Embry just shit in his pants," Edward replied.

"Why?"

"Um, he just imprinted on your darling baby girl," Edward said as he ran from the room.

"What!" Nika screamed.

"I couldn't help it Nika, I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't kill me," Embry pleaded.

"Oh my god, my poor baby, she's not even a few seconds out of the womb and she has a mutt chasing her tail. Oh bad pun. I'm not going to kill you, yet, if you break her heart for any reason, oh lets see, bringing another date over then I will kill you. GOT IT?"

"Got it," Embry said leaving the room so he wasn't tempted to do anything to further enrage Nika.

As the days went by Nika got use to seeing Embry at the house, holding her baby that had Kele's blonde hair, yet her mother's blue eyes. Knowing that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her daughter, most times Embry slept on the couch, hoping to get to her before her parents did.

**A/N: **Yay, Nika's a mommy! So as you can see, Embry is happy now with a girl of his own. Yet how is Jax feeling about Aurora after Alex is born? Does he hold up to his promise to never sleep with her again?


	24. Dressed in White

Chapter Twenty-Four

Dressed In White

"Alice?" Aurora called walking into the house now belonging to only Jasper and Alice.

"Upstairs," she called back down, sounding as if she were immersed in her closet.

Aurora climbed the stairs and peeked into their bedroom and sure enough Alice was sitting in the middle of her closet going through her numerous pairs of shoes. "Alice, what are you doing?"

"I'm deciding which ones I'm going to keep. I have to clear out some room for my next shopping trip," Alice told her as if that were obvious.

"Did you see that?" Aurora asked grinning at her.

"Always," Alice answered grinning back. Then she stopped and her eyes unfocused. When she refocused her eyes on Aurora she asked, "So are you going to tell me why you're here and why I'm giving you lingerie?"

"Is that how it's going to work?" Aurora mumbled to herself. "Alice I need your help. Jax is true to his word refusing to sleep with me and it's getting on my nerves. I need a way to get him back into bed."

Alice stared at her flabbergasted. Usually if she had sex problems Aurora went to Nika. "Why are coming to me, Aurora? Not that I mind, but…" She trailed off leaving the rest of her sentence unfinished.

"I know, but I need to know how I'm going to get him over his idea and I know you saw me making him sleep with me again. I was wondering how I did that. Alice, please." Aurora was not beyond begging when it was something she wanted.

Alice smiled into her lap and looked up at Aurora. "I didn't see any solid decisions on how because you haven't made them. I can give you some advice and apparently clothes."

"Thanks, Alice." Aurora was being sarcastic only because of the mention of clothes. Was lingerie really clothes?

Alice smiled and stood up. Going over to her shelf of lingerie she picked up a royal blue piece of cloth that looked like it covered nothing. "Here, this is one I saw in my vision. Edward really like the black version of that, and Jasper doesn't care what color it is. He seems partial to white though." That last part was sort of mumbled to herself.

Aurora chuckled at her. "That's because it's see through, Alice. It doesn't leave anything to the imagination. But then again, it's you why would he want to use his imagination?"

Alice smiled, but Aurora swore that if she could've been blushing she would've been. "Well anyway, try that and a talk about how you feel and what you need. Be sure to use persuasion and it will be best if the baby isn't in the house. He might feel a little more comfortable."

"Thanks, do you think he'll listen?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, he'll listen. What matters is how he responds to you. Word it carefully and it should work.

Aurora walked back to her house and went upstairs and stashed the lingerie away. Now how to get the baby out of the house. Inspiration hit and she went to Jax.

"Can, we talk?" she asked sitting next to him on the couch.

He looked at her and seeing her expression he turned the TV off. "What's wrong Aurora?"

"Nothing's wrong exactly," she told him. "I just think we need time alone without the baby and I know you trust the vampires with Alex. If he weren't here we could talk openly and not worry about waking up if he were napping or sleeping. We really need to talk."

"You want to take Alex to one of the vampires for the night?" he asked her.

"The only two people he trusts besides you and me are Jasper and Nika. I have to leave him with somebody he trusts or he'd be wailing all night."

"What's wrong with my sister?" Jax asked trying to leave the baby with a human.

"Alex doesn't like Leigh. What is so wrong with leaving him with your brother's wife? At least he likes her." Aurora wanted to leave Alex with someone who would be up all night anyway in case he woke up. He still wasn't sleeping all night every night.

"Aurora, you aren't going to let this go, are you? Fine, take him to Nika, don't blame me when he comes up missing or with fangs of his own."

"Jax, how could you? You know very good and well they don't have fangs and Nika wouldn't let any harm come to Alex." He had peaked her temper this time.

Aurora stormed upstairs and packed an overnight bag for Alex and picked up her one-month-old blonde haired son. He gazed at her with his big blue eyes. Watching her baby, all of her anger at Jax dissipated and he desire returned. She could still remember the day they made him perfectly clear in her memory and she wanted that feeling back. She was more determined now than ever to get her way tonight.

After dropping him off at Nika's for the night she went back home and resituated herself next to Jax on the couch. How do you start when the person you love won't touch you? You know he loves you, but he hasn't even hugged you since your baby.

"Aurora, I'm sorry about earlier. I was way out of line. You wanted to talk to me about something so talk." Jax tried to get her talking since she seemed a little reluctant.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, I know you love me. However I need more. I still need and want you to hug me, kiss me, and make love to me."

"Whoa, Aurora. I told you, when Alex was born, no more sex." Jax started backing away from her on the couch.

"How do you plan on marrying me and not having sex with me. Sex is a big part of a marriage Jax." Aurora was really depressed over this issue.

Jax broke down and took her into his arms for the first time in over a month. "Aurora, I can't do that to you again."

"Jax, I barely felt a thing. Jasper had inflicted more pain on me. Carrying our child was one of the best experiences of my life. If you're seriously only worried about me getting pregnant again, I'll talk to Carlisle tomorrow about some birth control, but I want you tonight."

"What if I get you pregnant tonight?" Jax asked still hugging her to him. She had snaked her arms around his waist and was squeezing him tightly, her head buried in his chest.

"We'll deal with it. Jax, I do eventually want another baby." she was mumbling into him not willing to let go of him.

"Okay," he finally consented pulling her face to his. He gently pressed his lips to hers and it was like their first kiss all over again. Electricity flared between them and she found herself leaning in and deepening the kiss.

Jax went from cupping her chin to holding her waist, pulling her closer to him. Dragging her across his lap to the point where her thighs were brushing his erection. Skimming his hands up under her shirt she came back to her senses. "Wait!"

"I thought you wanted to do this," Jax said confused. She wasn't known for pulling away from him once they had got started.

"I do," she reassured him. "Why don't you meet me upstairs in ten minutes."

Climbing off his lap she went up to their room and changed into the lingerie Alice had given her that afternoon. As she had predicted earlier it barely covered anything. She knew, however, that it would drive Jax wild. It was in his favorite shade of blue and left nothing to the imagination. She grinned at herself knowing she was going to get exactly what she wanted.

When Jax joined her in the bedroom and saw what she was wearing he nearly tackled her to the bed. Their clothes didn't last very long and before she knew what was happening he thrusted into her. She cried out in her pleasure of finally having him back inside of her. He thrusted and withdrew from her slowly letting her enjoy the moment. She smiled up at him, running her fingers through his hair, down his back, to his tight butt and gave his firm butt a light squeeze. He grinned at her enthusiasm when she rammed her hips up into his while pulling his down at the same time. Slowly quickening his thrusts to give her even more pleasure he saw that she liked the new pace but it wasn't helping her get to the jumping off point. Slamming their bodies together violently he saw her eyes mist over with abundant pleasure. As he brought her closer to the her release she gripped his hair in both hands, moaning out her pleasure.

She gasped out his name with her release and while she was still riding it out he released inside of her with one final thrust, while her body milked him of every ounce of strength. Collapsing on top of her he still held most of his weight on his arms trying not to hurt her.

As they laid there catching their breath she ran her fingers through his hair. Exhausted, he was coherent enough to be glad he had given into her. To feel her body under his and the sound of her heartbeat in his ear, he was able to re-establish to himself how _much_ he loved her.

When their breathing had slowed down he rolled off of her, kissing her forehead and gathered her up in his arms. "I know you hate this, but I love you," he told her.

"I know, and I love you too." she curled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Jax, thank you. I needed that, I needed you." she tilted her head toward him and kissed him sweetly but deeply before drifting off to sleep.

Another couple of months passed without further problems. Aurora true to word had talked to Carlisle about birth control. She had started the regimen right away and Jax was more than willing to give into her wishes after that.

Their lives settled into a comfortable routine as they watched their children grow up. Alex was now a happy healthy three-month-old baby. Cora was only two months old, but appeared to be around fifteen months. She was smart for her tender age with Renesmee around. Rom was almost three, appearing to be six. His little brothers were about a year-old and appeared to be two. Leigh and Phalyn were expecting another litter soon.

Jax and Aurora were putting the finishing touches on their wedding and in mere days guests would start arriving for the ceremony. While his parents were here, they were going to give consent to Leigh for her own wedding.

After another couple of days Tanya and her family were the first to arrive. Garrett's normal gold were a brilliant crimson. Everyone in the household winced as they knew what that meant. Garrett had been with Kate for nearly two years, this was the first time he had slipped on their diet.

Aurora walked over to him and shyly told him they had a cure for his eye color. "How is that? I thought the only way to get gold eyes was a constant diet of animal blood for a few solid months." Garrett was a little confused to say the least.

"Normally it is. We found this by mistake one day. However before we give you the cure we have something for you all to try." Aurora turned a led them to the kitchen where she still kept a supply of shape-shifter and werewolf blood.

She poured each of them small sample of Seth's blood and had them drink it. They all made a face at Aurora then stared in shock at each other as their eyes turned red. "What was that, Aurora?" Eleazar asked her in a stern tone.

Aurora smiled sweetly at him. That was the blood of a shape-shifter. Seth to be exact. The cute young one. It has a delayed reaction, but sense they are technically human it turns your eyes red."

She turned before he could reply and poured them a small sample of Phalyn's blood. She couldn't wait to see their reaction to this. They took their drink and made a worse face than before. When they opened their eyes they all had gold eyes even Garrett. "What the hell are you giving us? Why does it taste so horrible?" Eleazar was practically screaming at her now.

"That Eleazar is Phalyn's blood. The child of the moon living here. His blood somehow has the opposite effect of human blood. It turns your eyes gold with the first taste. Stop whining Eleazar, the experiments are over for now. Peter and Charlotte have yet to arrive."

Trying to change the subject Carmen brought up Aurora favorite little person in the world. "Say didn't you and Nika each have a child recently?"

"Yes, Carmen, we did," she answered beginning to glow the way she always did when her son was brought up. "Nika and Jasper will bring them over shortly. Right now we thought you might want to get settled. You all will be staying here in the spare rooms. Peter and Charlotte will be staying with Alice and Jasper. Yes we know you don't really sleep, but you might want somewhere to relax at night."

A little later Nika carried Cora in followed closely by Jasper with a cooing Alex.

"Jasper and a human baby?" Tanya asked disbelievingly.

Jasper looked at her with a scowl and nodded, grinning when Alex grabbed a small fistful of his honey blonde hair. Disentangling his hair from the small child's hand he handed Alex to Aurora. Alex snuggled into his mother's chest and grabbed her hair as had Jasper's.

"I think he's hungry," Jasper observed.

"Excuse me while I go feed him," Aurora told them and walked to the nursery where she fed him rocking him in the rocking chair.

When she walked back to the living room everyone was being entertained by Cora. When they saw the baby everyone stopped and wanted to hold the baby. "You can't. He doesn't like people outside of Nika and Jasper."

Cora walked into a corner and started to pout. Aurora noticed and handed Alex to Jax and walked over to her. "What's the matter Cora?"

"Everybody's so taken by _the baby _but I'm the baby. Nobody seems to notice me," she whined clearly upset.

Aurora sat down and Cora climbed into her lap. "Is that why you hate Alex so much?" Aurora asked her.

Cora nodded not able to look at Aurora, but she didn't miss the glistening tears rolling down Cora's tiny face.

"Guess what Cora. You will always be special to your mommy and daddy. I love you and so does Uncle Jax. You are special to a lot of people. People out of the loop tend to go by physical appearances sweetie, they don't understand. How about we go make them understand."

"Okay," Cora said sniffling.

Aurora got up and carried Cora over to the small crowd in the living room. "Jax, take Alex upstairs for a little while." She turned then to the other vampires. "Cora is feeling a little left out. Everyone wants to see the baby. What they don't understand is the real baby is Cora. She is technically a month younger than Alex."

Nika stormed out of the house to everyone else's astonishment. Jasper took off after her after apologizing to Cora. Edward walked in at that moment to welcome the visitors and explain the new living arrangements. "What's wrong with mommy, Uncle Edward?"

"She's feeling a little guilty because you're being neglected." Edward told her truthfully.

"I'm not mad at mommy or daddy or Embry. Aunt Aurora needs to be concerned about her own baby, but she obviously still cares about me too. It's just everybody else. I don't understand why Alex seems so special and important."

"Cora, he's still so small that he needs a lot of attention, but that doesn't make him any more special or important than you," Aurora told her.

"Then why does it always seem that way?" Cora asked her truly curious now.

"I don't know sweetheart, maybe because everyone wants to see him and not you, but he's not and I don't want you thinking he is. Why don't you stay here with me for a few days and help me take care of him, then maybe you'll understand why he needs so much attention."

"Let me ask mommy," Cora told her. "But I want to stay."

"Go see mommy and tell her how you feel so she can stop feeling guilty." Aurora knew why Nika was feeling that way, but also knew it was unnecessary.

A couple of days later Peter and Charlotte arrived and it was time for Aurora's little experiment again. Aurora and Cora, who was staying with Aurora until the wedding, went to the kitchen and gave Peter and Charlotte each a sample of Phalyn's blood.

Peter and Charlotte smelled the blood and tried to hand it back to Aurora. "Nope, drink it. I want to see something," Aurora said pleasantly.

Peter held his breath and drank the blood down. He grimaced and opened his eyes. Charlotte stared in shock at the gold color his eyes had turned. She downed her blood and had the same reaction as Peter. When she opened her eyes Aurora and Cora were looking on smiling.

"Aurora, what was that?" Peter asked.

Cora piped in before Aurora could answer. "That was Uncle Phalyn's blood."

"Phalyn? That child of the moon you have living here?" Peter asked astounded. "How did that change our eye colors?"

"Not sure. We figured it out by mistake. Cool trick, huh?" Aurora was so nonchalant about the whole thing Peter couldn't stay mad at her.

At that moment Jasper walked in. "Got a taste of Phalyn's blood did ya? Cool trick huh?" All three of the adults in the room burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked staring at Aurora.

"I just said the same thing before you came in," she told him, still gasping for breath. She hands Peter and charlotte another vial of blood. "Drink that. Your eyes will change back to red."

"Is it human?" Charlotte asked.

"No, but trust me. We found that out by accident too." Aurora told them.

Peter and Charlotte swallowed the blood with a sour look on their face. The took one look at each other, then Peter turned to Aurora. "Our eyes aren't…"

He was cut off by Aurora holding up one finger. "Wait one minute."

He stopped for about ten seconds and then Aurora pointed at Charlotte. Peter turned to look at her and both of their mouths dropped in astonishment.

"Delayed reaction," Jasper told them. "Shape-shifter blood. Who's Aurora?"

"Seth's," she answered simply.

"Oh you got lucky. According to Renesmee his sister's tastes rather bitter." Jasper was clearly teasing them.

"Speaking of Renesmee, didn't you just recently have a baby?" Peter asked Aurora.

"Yes, but he's sleeping right now. You can meet him in a little while." Aurora threw a meaningful glance at Cora when Jasper looked at her skeptically. Apparently he could the soft baby sounds coming from the nursery.

"Who's this little one?" Charlotte asked.

"This is my niece, Corabella. We just call her Cora." Aurora picked her niece up and received a hug and a whispered thank you. Now Cora was getting the attention she needed. Obviously Aurora had lied about her baby being asleep.

"Niece?" Peter asked. Of course he would pick out a word like that. It was true in more than one way though. Cora, like Renesmee, was her niece because she was technically part of the Cullen family. More than that though, she was engaged to Cora's uncle by blood. Jax and Kele were biological brothers, making her Cora's aunt by marriage, not to mention that Aurora and Nika were practically sisters before they joined the Cullens.

"Yes, she's Nika and Kele's little girl. Jax is Kele's brother making me her aunt. Or she will be in three days," Aurora explained.

"When are the other humans showing up?" Charlotte asked.

"Jax's parents and brother are coming tomorrow and my parents are coming the next day and the day after is the wedding." Aurora had had this day planned out for awhile, she knew every detail.

The next day Jax drove up with his parents and brother. The first words out of Josh's mouth were, "Where's the baby?"

"You have a niece too, you know!' Nika informed him coming in the front door.

"Where is my Granddaughter?" Dwayne asked.

"Grandpa?" came a small voice from the living room doorway.

Dwayne, Nika, and Aurora whirled toward the voice. It was Cora. "Come here, Cora," Nika told her daughter.

Cora walked slowly toward her mother never taking her eyes off the strangers. Nika picked her up and turned to the humans now in front of her. "This is my daughter Cora. Cora, meet your grandparents and Uncle Josh."

"Hi," Cora answered almost shyly. Aurora and Nika were shocked. This girl was never shy.

"Can I hold her?" Dwayne asked.

Cora practically leapt into her grandfather's arms, excited that he seemed to like her. He had also momentarily forgotten about Alex, much to her delight.

A few hours later they had all gotten to know Cora a bit and had seen Alex. Now Ginger was insisting she be shown the wedding dress.

"It's white," she said after seeing the long white wedding gown.

"What color did you expect it to be?" Aurora asked astounded by her reaction. She was expecting this from her mother but was hoping that Ginger would understand, being that she had been pregnant at her own wedding.

"Anything but white," she replied. "I at least hadn't had my baby yet."

"Does that really matter? When you got married white meant purity, that you were still a virgin and you weren't. Now it's the traditional wedding color, baby or no baby."

Aurora didn't want to go through this two days before her wedding, but wasn't going to get out of it any time soon. That night she cried herself to sleep in Jax's arms over the dress.

The next day Cora made herself scarce when Aurora and Jax introduced her parents to Alex.

Her mother automatically picked him up and he started wailing at the top of his lungs.

"No," Aurora started to late as her mother started rocking and shushing the baby, but she was only making him worse. "Jasp…" She started again, but before she could Jasper was standing in the nursery. "Please take the baby."

Jasper reached out for Alex and Alex cried harder reaching for Jasper. "Hand him over, Mom," Aurora demanded. Dutch loosened her hold on the infant and Jasper lifted him from her arms. Alex immediately quieted snuggling into Jasper's cold chest still sniffling, obviously upset.

"Mom, only four people can pick Alex up. Myself and Jax, Jasper and Nika. For some reason he doesn't like people." Aurora didn't want to upset her mother, but the truth was the truth and Alex didn't like being held.

"Why is he so special?" her mother asked pointing at the scarred vampire still holding the sniffling baby.

"Because he feels everything emanating off of Jasper. He feels safe, protected, and loved. If Jasper is what he wants Jasper is what he gets. Jasper won't hurt him. Jasper won't hurt any of us."

Her mother shook her head and walked away. Jax quickly squeezed her then pushed her toward her mother.

Aurora didn't want to have another fight with her mother, but didn't want to shock her mom with the white dress the next day. "Mom, I'm sorry. Alex has always been that way. No one else has ever been able to hold him. He freaks."

"Why do you call him Alex? I thought his name was Alejandro and what is with the middle name?" He mother was full of questions.

"Alejandro is Spanish for Alexander, Alex for short. Whitlock comes from Jasper. It was his last name when he was human." Aurora had really given him his middle name because it was the last name she took when officially joining the family, but her mother didn't know that part. That was going to be a surprise at the wedding. Her mother would flip if told before and demand that Aurora use her real name. Whitlock was her real name now, but her mother didn't know that either.

"Mom, there's something else we need to talk about. My wedding dress is going to be white. It's tradition. I know in your day it would be frowned upon because of Alex, but now it's different. A lot of women get married in white after having children."

"Aurora I raised you differently. What changed you so dramatically? If you were still at home you'd probably still be a virgin and it would okay to get married in white. What is wrong with you?" Her mother was beginning to yell and Aurora had a temper of her own.

Before she replied however Ginger walked up. "That's what I tried to tell her yesterday."

"Who are you?" Dutch asked not unpleasantly.

"Mom, meet Ginger, Jax's mom. Ginger, my mother, Dutch. And yes mom you're right if I were still I would still a virgin, but I also wouldn't be getting married. I never would've found Jax and I wouldn't have Alex. There wouldn't be a point to this discussion would there?" Aurora's temper had flared, but that also meant the water works had started. She cried when she was angry. All of sudden she felt a pair of familiar arms encircle her and she turned.

Jax had heard her outburst and rushed to her side. At the comment of not having him or Alex his heart had broken for her. He held her as she cried into his shoulder. He then turned on their mothers. "You want to know what changed her so dramatically? I did. I fell in love with her and she with me. So I made love to her. So what. Alex was a pleasant accident. We don't regret him. Technically she's still pure. She's marrying me, the person who took her virginity. The two of you need to lay off." His temper was peaked because Aurora was hurt.

"At least tell me you won't be here tonight," his mother pleaded. Tradition was slowly being shredded by these two.

"Not after midnight," Jax told her with a sly grin. Apparently he had his own plans for cheering Aurora up that night, not that she noticed his grin. She still had her face buried in his chest, him still stroking her hair. She took a few deep breaths and raised her head.

Not looking at her mother she spoke up. "Does it really matter what fucking color the damn dress is? Should all that matters be the fact that I'm marrying the man I love and the father of my child?"

"Yes it matters," both women screamed at her. She cringed into Jax's side.

"Leave her alone, both of you. I'll tell you what matters. It's our wedding, we're doing things our way, that's what matters." He led her away still trying to calm her.

She never heard the end of it. If Jax wasn't right next to her one of their mothers was at her throat because she had chosen to get married in white.

That night Jax did try to cheer her up in just the manner she had predicted. However she wanted to wait one more night and thoroughly enjoy her honeymoon and she pushed him away asking him to just lay with her till she fell asleep. She was asleep long before midnight and when she woke the next morning he was gone and his side of the bed was cold.

Aurora rushed downstairs. Most of the wedding party was already assembled. The only person missing was of course the groom.

Taking a page out of Nika's book, Aurora decided that her matron of honor would wear a different color than the rest of the girls and the flower girl would be in a third. She wanted Nika to wear lavender, the other girls to wear baby blue and the flower girl would be wearing a tiny mint green dress made from the material of her mother's wedding dress.

Leigh and Alice were playing with Rom, while Jasper held a content Alex and Nika was talking to Cora. Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee were there, too. All of their men were with them.

Each of them were going to be in the wedding. It was going to one big wedding. She even had plans to have Jasper carry her baby in he ceremony.

As the day progressed they started getting ready for the big event. Hair, make-up, and finally their dresses until only Aurora was left. As she slipped into her white satin gown her tears started to flow again.

"What's wrong?" Leigh asked.

"My mother and yours. They seem to have a problem with me getting married in white." Aurora couldn't stop the tears and the girls knew they wouldn't be able to either. When she was like this only Jax could calm her. Suddenly Nika was hit an inspiration to get her to the ceremony. "Aurora, pull yourself together. Remember that Jax is waiting for you at the end of the aisle sweetheart." Aurora's tears came to an abrupt stop just thinking about him.

"I'm so not inviting my mother to my wedding. She's ruined both of my brother's by making the bride miserable." Leigh was already dreading having a public wedding.

"It's not your mother alone, my mother made a bigger scene. She's mad because I've had a baby and am marrying in white. She flipped out on me and Jax. This is supposed to be my day and Jax had to shut them up. I couldn't even defend myself against my own mother. She had me so mad I was hysterical. Shouldn't the important thing be that I love him and the baby." She was ranting and the girls were letting her get it out of her system.

A few minutes later her mother walked in to the room. She pulled Aurora off to the side. "Yes, Aurora the important thing should be the fact that you love him and your baby together. Honey, I'm just not sure that this is the best idea," she said pointing at Aurora's silk gown.

"Mom, if the important thing is that I love him know that I do. I love him more than life itself, I'm the one who wanted sex. Mom, he offered to stop afraid he was going to far, I begged him not to. After our first time he didn't touch me for two weeks. Our baby was conceived in love, I wanted my baby as soon as I found out. This dress is just a piece of cloth so we can put our relationship on paper. This wedding is just a formality. Why is the color of my dress such a big deal to you?" Aurora finally had had enough. She had always had an open relationship with her mom so she told the truth skimming the details.

"It shouldn't be, should it?" she asked kind of sheepishly.

Aurora shook her head and hugged her mom. It was over for now. One more fight down the drain and many more to come.

"Have you seen Jax today?" Aurora asked her mom.

"He's as nervous as you are. Honey, he really loves you." Her mother smiled down at her.

"I know," Aurora answered smiling to herself.

Jasper walked in a few minutes later carrying Alex. Aurora held her arms out for her baby. Jasper handed him over and Aurora hugged Alex as close as she could without hurting him. Fresh tears were glistening in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice. He reminds me too much of his daddy.

Renesmee stepped up to her and placed her hand on Aurora's cheek. When she had last seen Jax he was downstairs pacing, impatient for the wedding to start. Aurora held Renesmee's hand to her cheek for as long as could before releasing the girl. "Thank you," she told her. Aurora kissed her baby on his tiny head and handed him back to Jasper. The guys were all in their tux's that were trimmed to match the girl's dresses. Alex was dressed in an all baby blue tux matching the blue in Jasper's tux.

They finished getting ready and a few minutes later Carlisle knocked and then opened the door. "We're ready." Aurora nodded and got up. She walked out of the room and to the top of the stairs.

Cora in her mint green dress was dropping rose petals as she walked down the aisle next to Rom. Next down the aisle was Ness accompanied by Jacob. Then Bella and Edward, and Emmett and Rosalie. Alice practically waltzed down the aisle next to Jasper who was carrying Alex in one arm, Alex's hand as always clutched at Jasper's hair. Leigh and Phalyn followed smiling slightly at the wince on Jasper's face when Alex pulled his hair. Nika and Kele finished the procession. Aurora came down the stairs with her mother on one side and Carlisle on the other. They both walked down the aisle to Jax who relaxed for the first time that day when he saw her. Her mother raised her veil and kissed her cheek Carlisle leaning in to kiss the other cheek. Carlisle turned her and handed her to Jax.

The ceremony itself went off without a hitch. Though Jax's mother didn't like her or her white dress she couldn't come up wit ha good reason they shouldn't be together. If fact she was anxious for them to be married as they had a child, plus with her son's past she was happy to see him happy and he seemed thrilled with his new bride.

Minister Weber presided as usual. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Jax Owens and Aurora Whitlock in holy matrimony.

"If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Her stepfather stood up. "Her mother and I do."

Then Carlisle stood. "My wife and I do."

The minister had been warned beforehand that both sets of parents were giving her away just as they had with Nika.

"Jax, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Jax smiled at Aurora before answering, "I do."

"Aurora, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Aurora smiling back at Jax answered, "I do."

The minister then quoted the bible using the same quote from Nika's wedding. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

"Jax repeat after me, I Jax Owens take thee Aurora Whitlock to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

Jax repeated him word for word. "I Jax Owens take thee Aurora Whitlock to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

"Aurora repeat after me. I Aurora Whitlock take thee Jax Owens to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part.

Aurora closed her eyes and softly repeated each word to the man who would always be hers after today. "I Aurora Whitlock take thee Jax Owens to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

Jax took Aurora's ring from Kele and slipped it on her finger with these words. "With this ring I thee wed."

Aurora got Jax's ring from Nika and repeated his words as she slipped his ring on his finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

Carlisle hit play on a radio and their wedding song _I Can Love You Like That_ played through the speakers, the bride and groom and Alice and Jasper silently singing along.

Joining their right hands the minister picked the ceremony back up. "Those, whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder.

"I pronounce you husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jax not being one for public displays of affection leaned in to kiss her sweetly. She put one hand on the back of his neck drawing him to her to slightly deepen the kiss before releasing him.

The minister turned the couple toward the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jax Owens.

"Now let us pray: Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: for thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

Jax led Aurora back down the aisle to the French doors leading to the back yard still bathed in sunlight as it was only late afternoon rather than twilight. The rest of the wedding party followed them and proceeded out the back door, Jasper only stopping to lay Alex in Aurora's arms disentangling his hair from the child's grasp.

The guests each stopped to congratulate the couple on their way out to the yard for the reception. Her mother was the last to approach them and had more on her mind than congratulations. "Whitlock?" she demanded.

"I changed my last name when I officially joined the Cullens. Did you not notice that Carlisle also had to give me away? My last name has been Whitlock for more than a year now, on paper and everything. What other name would I marry under?" Aurora insisted that her mother give her a good reason to give up her official last name, for her birth given name.

"That's the real reason Alex's middle name is Whitlock, isn't it?" her mother inquired ignoring Aurora's questions for the moment.

"Yep," Aurora quipped shortly with what should've signaled the end of the conversation, bit her mother wasn't finished.

"And to answer your earlier questions, yes I noticed Carlisle also giving you away. It irked me, I'm your mother, he is not your father." He mother was going to continue until Aurora cut her off.

"No, but just like Eagle, he's been a better father than my own. I couldn't take the name Cullen because it would cause confusion in town. I'm not a vampire."

Her mother picked back up as if she hadn't spoken. "You should've married under your birth name."

"I didn't want to. I've been using Whitlock for everything for more than year now, as it is mom I have to get used to one more last name, I didn't want to have switch back to Remington for one event. Remember mother this wedding is just a technicality. We already live as if married, what's going to change, besides my last name?" Aurora was trying to control her temper since she was still holding her baby. It only minimally helped that Jax was there with his arm around her.

Her mother shook her head in forfeit and walked into the backyard. Jasper happened to walk to close to Aurora and the baby tried to grab the rainbow his skin was throwing off in the sunlight. Jasper reached for the baby and Aurora handed him over. Jasper continued to watch the baby in awe as he tried to catch the rainbows he was now immersed in. Aurora was cheered by the sight and able to laugh lightly with Jax and Jasper at her child's antics.

A few hours later it was time to say goodbye. Aurora and Jax each hugged and kissed their baby before handing to Jasper for the week. Aurora couldn't go without saying goodbye to Cora as well.

Then they were finally off on their honeymoon. They were flying to Canada where Alice had rented them a cabin for the week. They were staying close to Niagara Falls, somewhere Aurora had always wanted to go. It was romantic and close to home, in case of an emergency with their baby.

When they entered the cabin they headed straight for the bedroom to get their honeymoon started. Aurora had let Alice go shopping for her and so had a suitcase that was nearly all lingerie, not that she minded.

"Let me show you some of the stuff that Alice bought," Aurora suggested to Jax clearly trying to turn him on with her little fashion show. Hopefully by the time she was finished, he'd be so hot she wouldn't have to wait long.

She went to the bathroom and changed coming out in the least revealing of the lingerie. Her plan was to get skimpier as she went until she got to the one intended for tonight. A tiny little white piece with barely any material.

When she came out of the bathroom in that Jax grabbed her and starting to touch her body in the most intimate ways led her to the bed. She let him touch and kiss her until she could no longer wait and was begging him to take her.

He shook his head and inserted two fingers into her. She moaned and moved against him until her body convulsed with her orgasm. He lowered his mouth to her core to lick her clean and she almost came again. He climbed on top of her to take her and it was her turn to shake her head.

She knew he was close and that was why he wanted to take her, but she was going to tease him a little now as he had her. She rolled them over so was on top and kissed her way down his body until she reached his erection. Before taking him into her mouth she licked and kissed his member and could feel it grow harder against her mouth. Finally finished teasing him she took him into her mouth and sucked on him until her came into her mouth.

Swallowing hi juices she climbed back up him and kissed him. He refused to be deterred and rolled her over so he was on top. Kissing her he climbed in between her legs and entered her with a single thrust. As he continued thrusting into her, her moans grew in to gasps and small cries. He would bring her right to the brink, then change rhythm on her. She couldn't deny she was enjoying what he was doing to her, but she wanted to feel the pleasure he kept from her with every change.

Eventually on the brink himself he let her orgasm and came with her, spilling into her as she leaked onto him and the bed. He collapsed on top of her breathing harder than she was. She encircled him in her arms and held him close never wanting to let him go again. He laid there with her until his breathing was back to normal never pulling out of her completely. He grabbed at the waist to keep her close to his body and rolled them both over.

She was now laying straddling him, him still inside her. She started softly thrusting, barely pulling away until he groaned in frustration. She grinned and picked up her pace to please them both. He laid his hands on her hips and pulled her onto him so he was as deep as he could go every thrust. This wsn't brand new to her, but he so rarely thrust into her this deep that it still shocked her system every time. She was gasping rather than breathing and could hold on no longer letting herself release onto him and slowly rode it out finally feeling him release into her. She collapsed with one final gasp and snuggled as deep into his chest as she could.

This continued all night. Them taking turns pleasuring each other over and over again. He didn't finally withdraw from completely until dawn and they both fell into a contented sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

**A/N: **Sorry for such a long chapter, there was a lot to cover. The delay in posting is due to the time it took me to type this up, sorry about that too. The next chapter will have a jump in time so be prepared. We will probably only be posting the one chapter next week. Another long one it will cover a lot of ground. We are probably close to halfway through this story. We have already decided to do a sequel which we will summarize at the end of this story. Tell us what you think so far.


	25. Babies and More Babies

Chapter Twenty-Five

Babies and More Babies

In four years everything happened fast and yet slow. Phalyn and Leigh finally got married and had another little boy, Remus. Nika and Kele had a boy as well, Richard, thanks to Nasia. He had his mother's hair but his father's eyes. Cora didn't like it very much but she soon learned that mommy wasn't ignoring her or didn't love her any less. Aurora and Jax had welcomed in their second child Jazmine. She was cute as a button, she had her mother's hair but her father's eyes. Jax didn't try to not sleep with her again. As for everyone else life was normal.

Ness had been thinking over the years of trying to gift Rose with a child of her own to repay her for protecting her when she had been just a baby. Walking into Carlisle's study at his house she waited patiently for him to look up from his paper work. Looking up he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Talk to me Nessie," he said calmly and smoothly.

"Grandpa, I was wondering if you would help me out with an idea I've been having. I want to give Aunt Rose a baby. If she will let me," Ness said looking down at the floor nervously.

"I'm sure she would if you asked her but what if she wants it right away?" he asked looking her over.

"Then I'll do it. Jacob has been keeping me at arms length for the past few months and its making me mad so I'm going to do this before we do anything." Ness wasn't happy that Jake kept on pushing her away from him just when things were really starting to get good.

"Does your father know what you…look at who I'm talking to of course Edward knows what you're thinking. How about your mom? Does she know about Jake yet?" Carlisle asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No not yet. I plan to tell her when the time is right." Ness didn't look him in the eye, knowing that he wouldn't approve of it.

"Are you sure your dad hasn't told her yet?" Cocking one eyebrow up he asked as once again Ness began to shift her weight from foot to foot.

"Yes, I'm sure, he told me that I had to tell her. So I'm putting it off until she either corners me or he finally asks me to marry him."

"Not a good idea Nessie. You need to tell her." Carlisle said as he looked down at the last bit of paper work that waited for him.

"I will but back to why I'm here Grandpa. Will you help me if she says yes?" Hope filled her eyes as she waited for Carlisle to respond.

"You know I will Nessie. If it helps with Rose's attitude any of us would do anything to keep her happy just so we don't have to deal with her when she is upset."

Running around the desk she hugged Carlisle and ran out to go ask Rose. She found her aunt sitting in her home watching Emmett as he tried to find something to watch on TV. Shaking her head she went up to Rose and hugged her. Not wanting to let her know right off the bat she just sat there looking at the TV as if it had a mind of its own. She knew Emmett wanted to just have Rose right now but they must have heard her coming and stopped.

"Why are you here, Nessie?" Emmett asked as he put the remote down and looked at her.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would let me carry a baby for you Aunt Rose? I really want to do this for you. I was hoping that you would say that I can. You have to let Grandpa take the eggs out and Uncle Emmett has too…well you know."

"Oh honey you mean it. You would do this for me. I was hoping that one day I could but we don't know if it would work. Even if it doesn't I'm just happy you would do something like that for me." Rose hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Why now Nessie? I'm just curious," Emmett said as he placed his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"I'm almost done aging and Jacob said that we'd have to wait until we're married to even think of sex and babies. I wanted to get it done with before I started to have babies of my own one day. So why not now?"

"She has a point. What does dog face have to say about all this?" Rose asked as she knew that Ness was trying to get him to give in but so far he was saying no.

"He doesn't know yet. I wanted to see if you would be willing to do it. I know that with Aunt Niki that half-breeds work but so far yours will be the first baby vampire so I know that it's a risk." Ness had thought long and hard on this and had considered all the possibilities. She knew that it really might not work as well as they were hoping but it was worth a shot.

"Let us go to Carlisle's and you go talk to that wolf of yours and when everything is ready we do the procedure," Emmett said as he stood up and held his hand out to Rose. Swiftly they glided out of the house and across the clearing to Carlisle's home.

Ness walked down the road to the dog house and went right in. Leigh was sitting there playing with all four of her pups, although Rom, Pete and Mick were pretty much grown, and Leah was helping with Remus. After a few years Leah had calmed down quite a lot and had mellowed out some. Every once and awhile she would have an outburst but it wasn't as bad as before. Embry was with Cora once again. Seth was actually trying to get a girlfriend but so far he hadn't found her yet. Quil could be found either with Claire or with Jacob. Rom tried to hide from his mother's constant rambling about how he was growing up too fast, same for Pete and Mick but they were better at it than him. Remus was still acting like a pup to please his mother although he was looking nearly fourteen these days.

Walking to the back Ness saw Jacob playing the XBOX with Phalyn, she knew this was so they could have something to do so they could leave Leigh alone with the kids or she would turn on him telling them to grow up. Shaking her head, Ness kissed Jacob's cheek and waited for him to pause the game. When he put the controller down he turned around and looked at her like it was everyday she did this and so it was.

"Hey Phalyn, think you can run along and leave us alone for a little bit?" Ness asked after shooting Jacob a silencing glare.

"Um…sure." And he ran out as fast as he could.

"We're not doing this again Nessie. I'm not going to sleep with you. Your mother and father would kill me." Jacob said as he stood up and walked away from her.

"That's not why I'm here, Jacob. I'm going to give Aunt Rose a baby before we marry and since you are still doing this whole not even kissing me when we are alone because you are _so_ tempted to screw my brains out I'm going to get pregnant with her baby."

"Why would you even think of giving vampire Barbie anything like that?"

"Cuz she protected me when even you wanted me dead," Ness said as she crossed her arms over her breast and stared at him hoping to see some kind of remorse for what he had done.

"Nessie, I didn't know then that you would be my light in the night, be my very life. And yes I know that I was stupid, but I was also young and in love with your mother, which you were killing at the time. How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Until you listen to what I have to say. I know you don't like Aunt Rose but this is the one thing she wants and if I can give it to her to pay her back after all these years then I will do it and there is no stopping me. And I'm sure Daddy already knows what I am thinking and he would have told Mommy. So I'm doing this. Like it or not."

"Not." Jacob sat down on the couch. He was so not happy with the situation she had put them in. "I don't like this one bit and you know it. You're doing this to see if I will sleep with you so I'm not going to fall for your trick."

Ness stomped her foot just like her mother had done years ago. "Whatever Jacob!" she yelled as she stormed out of the house and went to Carlisle's.

Jacob sat there staring at the doorway she had walked through with his jaw hanging open for flies to land on his tongue. She had really meant her reason for coming to him. She hadn't been there to trick. Shooting up he ran to Jasper and Alice's house to talk with her uncle. Once he was at the door Jasper was standing there watching Alice dancing for no reason.

"Hey, Jake," was all he said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Why is she doing this to me Jazz? One moment she practically rips my clothes and the next she is as cold as a winter's night. I just don't get it." Jacob was pacing back and forth running his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Jake, I don't think I want to hear those words coming from your mouth. Her mother was like that as well, actually Edward was doing that to Bella, she just didn't want to wait for marriage but he made her. Nessie isn't going to want to wait and since you are proving to be as well determined as Edward was she's trying to find something to keep her mind off of sex and you. Besides, she really has been thinking about this for some time now. So please just let her do what she wants before you get married. She's a lot like her mother in that sense."

"But Jazz, the only way I know to not piss her off right now is to sleep with her and I know that if I did either Edward or Bells would kill me and that would hurt her even more. So what am I to do? Jazz, I want to give in so bad but I respect the two of them so much that I can't. She doesn't understand that."

Jasper pushed off the wall and walked over to Jake and grabbed his shoulders. "Jake, that's why Edward trust you with her. You won't let your emotions rule who you are and yet you are as tempted as hell to do what your body wants but your head and your heart…"

"No Jazz, my heart says give in, just take her, make her realize that I can show her what it is that I feel and love her all night long. You don't understand. I want to so bad that at night I can't sleep because of the images she gives me."

"Damn Jake I just hope that you can hold out. If Edward could have read Bella's mind before they had married, Nessie would be here a lot sooner and she would still be the same sure but older. There were times I wish he could see into Bella's head but now I'm kinda glad he couldn't because when she drops that shield of hers at the most random times the only thing Edward can do is take her to their cottage and do just what you said."

"But this is different, you, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Phalyn even can be with the women you love who gives you the most erotic images just by being around her. That first time when we were making out last year, she had given me the most absolutely sexual images that I almost came right there. She hadn't meant to she said as much afterwards but damn Jazz I mean I was ready to shred her clothes and toss her onto the floor and show her just how beast like I can be when it comes to her."

"Jake, just do it and get it over with. If I know my daughter she won't give in. I won't be mad at you if you do," Bella said from across the clearing. She had her hair flowing down her back wearing a simple white dress.

"Bella, it's not that, I really do want to wait until we are married."

"I know, but I love you Jake and I know that you won't hurt her and it is what my daughter wants."

Jacob left to debate what he would decide yet he knew that no matter what Bella said that she would freak on him. He really was between a rock and a hard place, Bella being the rock and Ness being the hard place.

At Carlisle's little cottage Ness was watching Carlisle get Rose's vampire eggs ready so he could add in Emmett's sperm and see what would happen. If her eggs didn't take he didn't know how to tell Rose but then again it could all work out it was just the fact that the eggs were vampire and not human and maybe they won't grow at all because they were stuck as eggs and not able to grow. But soon they would see what would happen.

"Okay Emmett, I'm ready when you are, hand me the cup," Carlisle said as he stretched out his hand, still looking into the telescope.

Emmett looked sheepish as he handed over the other half of the baby maker and watched as Carlisle took a small syringe and extracted some of the white liquid. Placing it over the dish that held the eggs he let a few drops fall on it and watched as the sperm swam toward the egg and once fused the eggs started to grow more rapidly than Nika's eggs. This he thought was quite different. If the eggs were growing this quickly then he would have to hurry up and implant them into Ness right away.

"Nessie lay down and Rose get the monitor up so I can insert them now," Carlisle started to suck them up into another syringe and waited for Ness's abdomen to appear on the screen. Once he could see where he wanted to place the eggs he inserted the needle into her womb. He watched and waited for some sign that they had at least took. When he saw a sack start to form he smiled and looked at Rose. "It's done, they're growing. You're going to be a mother, Rose."

"Thank you Nessie, thank you so much." Rose went over to Ness and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now Nessie, we don't know how long it will take but it shouldn't be long with how quick they were growing when they were in the dish so be careful and feed as mush as possible. If the baby proves to be wanting human and not animal then we'll bring in bags. Man, all the bags that go missing at the hospital because of this family. We're just lucky that Alice is really good with make up. So we can age and not have to move, until Billy passes on."

"I know Grandpa. Trust me, I know what I need to do. I promise not to kill anyone."

The first few days Carlisle kept a close watch on the one little sack that made it. After the first week, she looked about four and a half months along. She was only drinking human blood by the gallons every couple of hours and staying in the spare room at Carlisle and Esme's place. Rose was by everyday and talking to her baby. By the middle of the second week she was not moving from her room. Jacob never left her side and watched Rose talk to her baby. Carlisle and Edward kept close watch on the baby's progress. By the end of the second week they had decided that it was time to take the baby out.

After they got her down to the lab they cut her open and took out the rock hard sack that held the baby in it. Once Carlisle bit into it and pulled out the baby, he cleaned off the baby and handed it over to Rose. "It's a boy, Rose."

"Henry Emmett Hale Cullen," Rose said as she counted all his fingers and toes. "Oh little one, you will be loved." Henry had Emmett's black curls, dimples and for some reason brown eyes.

Over the next month Henry grew fast. He was talking at four days old, walking at a week. Over the next few weeks, Alice was wearing down Jasper about having one of their own. Jasper was starting to break when Alice gave Carlisle her own eggs. Ness volunteered to carry her child as well and Jasper finally cracked. When everything was ready Ness carried Alice and Jasper's baby for two weeks. Carlisle delivered a healthy baby boy that they named, Jasper Whitlock Jr., or JJ as everyone called him, who had Jasper's looks completely and also blue eyes which mystified everyone. He too followed the same process as his older cousin.

Carlisle figured if Ness was up for it that she could give Esme a little bundle of joy. When Ness agreed Esme and Carlisle got what was needed and started it a month after JJ was born. For the next two weeks Esme, Jacob, and Ness were staying in the spare room once again. Jacob had told Ness that he would sleep with her once she was done with giving everyone else their happy endings, which pleased her to no end. When Carlisle delivered his own child he was expecting a son as well, but as it turned out it was a little girl. Esme named her Karah Esmeralda Cullen, who had her mother's caramel hair, green eyes and looked strikingly close to her mother. When Seth saw her it was like he had changed all together. Everyone was very calm about him imprinting on this little angel.

Nika saw all the new babies and wanted another just one more. Ness knew that this was going to be pay back to Jacob for making her wait, so once again she signed herself up to be the sergeant mother for the last of the crazy bunch as the everyone called Nika's children. Carlisle used some eggs he had just recently removed from her and planted them into Ness and they waited the full two weeks to extracted the sack. When they opened up the sack, they saw one head and two little feet sticking out. Confused Carlisle pulled out the head and bit the cord off. He held up a little girl and handed her to her mother. When he pulled out the second little girl he cleaned her off and handed her to her father.

"Twins? I didn't think that was plausible. I mean every time a vampire child is born it is always alone, the other sacks die off. Why not this one as well?" Edward said as he looked at the two new members of their now large family.

"It seems that as long as they were in the same sack that they were going to make it. But then again I guess we may never truly know," Carlisle responded as he took care of Ness.

Jacob kissed Ness on the forehead and watched as the twins looked at everyone. Everyone introduced themselves to the newest members, and explained what they were, what they ate, and how they lived. The little ones like their older cousins comprehended what was being told to them and smiled.

"Lillian Emma and Gillian Elysia Cullen-Owens, welcome to the world." Kissing each child on the forehead she looked at them and noticed that it would be hard to tell them apart, all but the dimples. Lillian had a dimple on the right side of her face while Gillian had one on the left.

When they started to walk they showed where their interest lied. Lillian like to grow pretty flowers as she would say. Gillian like to kill them. Some how Lillian could bring her flowers back to life with just one little touch. And they grew fast and were the best looking flowers around. Gillian was more interested in playing music and sports. She would practice her fighting with Emmett and of course kill off her twins plants.

When Carlisle got a call from Tanya saying they were coming down for a visit in a small while, around the same time as Peter and Charlotte would be there, Carlisle told everyone. Nika opened up one of her spare rooms for Kate and Garrett, Carlisle would house Tanya, Alice and Jasper would have Peter and Charlotte, while Rose and Emmett had Carmen and Eleazar.

**A/N:** Hey everyone sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Nika has been working on it periodically and has finally finished it. Yes I know it's long for her so please give the girl her props. Nika is actually moving in with me so we will be able to post at least one chapter a week. Let us know what you think of this latest chapter. Loves-Aurora and Nika


	26. The Powers That Be

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight nor the Characters that come from within.

A/N: We hope that you enjoy the last chapter of this story…I promise the sequel is coming but not as fast as this one did when everything got started…sorry for the delay.

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Powers That Be

The week of the arrivals was chaotic with everyone trying to get their houses set up for their extended family. Nika was getting the room set up with its own sound proofing and TV, covers and blankets. As for Rose and Alice they were working together on trying to get the rooms set up for their own guest and hoped that everything was just perfect. As for Carlisle and Esme they were putting the last touches to the room Tanya was getting so that she wouldn't be bored when everyone went to their own rooms to enjoy the night with their partners.

When Peter and Charlotte showed up they were at the old house so Aurora showed them to the clearing where the four two story houses were. As they walked into the house they looked all over and saw that there were toys all over the place and that a small child came running down the steps. Even though they had heard about the births of the little vampires it was still a shock to see such lively children running around care free. JJ looked like his father and everyone knew not to really touch him for he saw all their past when he did touch them but it didn't effect him like it did Aro. He saw what they went through and how they had been human, how they were turned and everything in between. As for Lillian and Gillian they all loved to watch them fight over the plants. As the week went by the Denali clan showed up and went their appointed rooms. Once everyone was settled in they would all go to Nika's spacious living to catch up and hang out telling the children stories from their past.

Since they were all staying for a month to get to know the children and instill a since of family into them they thought it best to keep the more dark parts about their past a secret.

Tanya thought that it would be best to help Esme and Carlisle with the hunting plans and layouts for future until they had to move again. As it was they all knew that it was hard enough to keep their secret to stay just that, a secret.

They talked of where they were to move once Billy died the wolves put their two cents in and so everyone had to agree that it would be best if they bought a large piece of land so that they could build their own town and have it all set up. Eleazar was helping draw up the city plans and each person put their brains in to so that each of them could design their own house. Know that it would be a while before they would have to start. Alice was already scouting for the perfect location, Jasper was looking to the price they would have to spend, Carlisle said that they may need a hospital just incase they had to let humans come and join them or anyone else got pregnant in the years to come. They were all sure that the wolves would have children and that would mean a larger pack since they would always be around vampires feet away.

There was to be a school and a lot of parks for everyone to run around. Each child when they got older could map out their own homes. Some even could talk it over as they all knew that they too would be looking for their mates one day. Hoping that they could make this work and stay a family they started to come up with ideas on how it would be ran and who could do what. Since they were hoping that they could get it set up in the next few years, each family going to the location and building what was needed to be built.

As the month started to draw to a close Alice had a blank spot in her vision. She knew that it could be something serious or it could be nothing so she told Carlisle that it tock up a lot of time, too much time. So hoping that it was nothing they all started to prepare for a long trip for the leaving clans.

Four days before the family had to split up Alice shock from head to toe. "Volturi," was the only word she needed to say. Gathering everyone together they waited in the clearing that they used for baseball. Knowing that it was going to be soon. Even the humans were there as were Phalyn and his family, the wolves, and all the Cullens, with their children. But Nika was having a problem with Lillian, she couldn't seem to find her. Hoping that soon she would show up before anything happened.

After waiting for about an hour the black line was visible to everyone. The whole guard was there as were the wives. Everyone looked peaceful and calm knowing that they were here a check up. It really bugged Nika but knew that if anything would go down then it was going to get bad and Aurora, Jax and their children needed to leave quick.

Aro was the first was walk up to them looking astonished to see such a force gathered together here once again.

"What is the meaning of the Carlisle?" his cool voice floated over the distance for even the humans to hear.

"We are a family Aro. We wanted you to meet all of the new borns both bitten and born. This hear is my daughter Karah," he said as he picked up the caramel haired little girl clinging to his pants. "She was made by both Esme's egg and my sperm. Ness carried all the little ones you see here except for Cora and Richard. They were carried by Nahuil's sisters and yes I can tell you that we have humans here but they have lived with us for quite some time and have not told a soul but their family which Kele, the big blonde over there, hid their memories of ever being told. We know that you might not approve but here is the deal, we are not going to watch you kill them and we will protect them. They too are part of this family."

"What about that child of the moon?" Caius asked. He didn't seem very happy that they seemed to have one at all.

"He's Family as well. He and his children are also safe. They have our protection as well."

"But they are nothing but beast," Caius said.

"Not true here I will walk out to Aro and show him what we have been doing here these past few years." Doing as he said he handed Karah over to Esme and walked up to him, with his hand held out.

Aro lightly grabbed it and smiled. "Wow astounding. How is it that they doing know that…oh never mind. This is truly a miracle. You wish to have a town over here that seems human but isn't. I find that quite pleasing. And you will follow our rules except killing humans which you will have this Kele just hid the memory of ever meeting vampires, children of the moon, and shape shifters."

Just then a commotion started from the very back of the Volturi line and everyone turned to see what it was. Lillian was being held by Sulpicia while Athenodora fawned over her. "She is a doll. Oh Athenodora, wouldn't be nice to have such a beautiful child to hold to you?"

"Oh yes, Sulpicia very much so. Who's child is she?" Athenodora asked looking at the family standing before her.

Nika stepped up and raised her hand. "Mine. She is truly gifted as is her twin but it seems that it is only concentrated on plants. She likes to grow them while her twin likes to kill them."

"I make pretty plants grow and make everyone's houses look pretty." Lillian said as she hugged Sulpicia and then Athenodora. She climbed down and ran to her mother and laughed. "They are pretty, and nice. Are they staying too?"

"No honey they aren't. They are here to see how everyone is and then leaving." Looking at the wives she nodded her head. "I'm sure if you can talk to your husbands about letting Carlisle help you but I think Ness would have to agree as well but that is up to ya'll."

Walking back to the family she kissed Lillian's cheek and then Gillian's. As Aro, Caius and Marcus talked with Carlisle and Edward about what they could do the wives gathered around the women and children as they all talked about being parents and how live was treating them.

Once Aro was satisfied that everything was good they left and the family went back to their homes Eleazar was trying to keep Carmen away from Lillian. He wouldn't tell them why but it lasted until everyone was saying good bye. She hugged all the children and kissed all the women on the cheek. As they left Lillian said that she was sad but just then Aro came up to them dragging Sulpicia behind him as was Caius with Athenodora.

"What's going on with my wife?" Aro demanded as he pushed her toward Carlisle.

"How should I know…" Carlisle looked down at her and Athenodora's extended bellies. "What the hell?" He walked them to his home and scanned her stomach. Shock was written all over his face. "This can not be happening."

"What is it? Please tell me old friend."

"It seems that both are pregnant, Aro. I don't know how to say it but let me send Edward after Eleazar and see what it going on." Stepping out he told Edward what was going on and to bring the families back here. Edward told Jasper and they both went after them. Edward went after the Denali clan while Jasper went after Peter and Charlotte. Two hours later they came back with everyone in tow.

Eleazar looked at them and shook his head. "It was Lillian. She touched them and made it able for them to get pregnant. I'm just hoping that no one else is as well."

"What do you mean you hope no else is?" Nika asked pissed off.

"It came out as she hugged those two." He said as he pointed to the wives. "I think it was because of what they said that they too wanted children that it made it come out. That she wanted to help them out."

"Great, she's hugged all of us since then and this is just messed up." Jake said as he picked her up thinking that he was safe.

As they talked about what was going to happen they each stayed to see if anyone else is pregnant. As it turned out every one of the women were, including Aurora, Leigh, and Leah but not Tanya. What really got everyone was that so was Renesmee.

One week and three days later Carlisle helped deliver Sulpicia and Athenodora's babies. Sulpicia had a little girl named Arina that had honey gold eyes. Athenodora had a little boy that she named Castor, his eyes were black. Once Carlisle told them what was to be expected they left to go home. A few days later Rose had a little girl named Angel, that had her father's black hair and her mother's violet eyes. Charlotte was the next day and had a little girl she named Infinity, she had white blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Alice also had a little girl Jasper named Marie, after her mother, who looked just like her mother except she had chocolate brown eyes. Esme had a little boy she named Carson who looked like his father. Bella that same day had EJ who looked like the little boy from her dreams. Kate had a boy named Mischa who had blonde hair and grey eyes. Carmen had a girl named Gabriela who looked like both of her parents. Nika on the other had had twin boys, Gregory and Stanton, they had blonde hair and blue eyes.

It was almost two months later when Leigh had triplets, two boys and a girl, Jacques, Silvia and Connor. Aurora and Leah both gave birth in the same month six months after Leigh, to boys. Aurora named her third child Andrew and Leah named hers Dakota. She had been sleeping with some one from the town and hadn't told anyone. She also didn't tell him that she was pregnant. They all kept their little bundles to themselves except they did tell Billy and Charlie.

It was on hectic year that Christmas and as it turned out two years later Ness had a little girl she named Ivory. The next year they all saw that Aurora had a forth child she named Jaydn. As the years past they all went watched as their kids grow until it was obvious that they would have to move soon to their little town. Billy said that he would move with them and when he died he would be the first one in their little cemetery. No one laughed for they knew that soon other humans may join him.

A/N: Sorry for such a long time to update. But I had to rewrite it and then I had to post it…what can I say….its done.


End file.
